Páratlan vakáció
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Öt fáradt varázsló, egy bájitalmester és egy bájital. Ennyi kell a legemlékezetesebb vakációhoz… meg persze a múlt, egy híres kastély, egy legendás király, és persze öt, szexuálisan túlfűtött fiatal… meg egy halom lovag…
1. Chapter 1

**Cím: **Páratlan vakáció

**Csapat: **Abandon Team

**Párosítás: **Drarry, meglepetés

**Korhatár:** erősen NC-17

**Műfaj: **regény, humor, akció/kaland, fantasy, romantikus

**Figyelmeztetések: **slash, threesome, csoportosszex, mpreg, bestiality, nemváltoztatás, creaturefic, chan, **OOC karakterek, AU**

**Megjegyzés: **Készült az V. Jubileumi Hungarian Witches Sabbath Challenge kihívására, az Abandon csapatban, a **huncutság** kulcsszó felhasználásával

**Kikötés: **Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából

**Tartalom: **Öt fáradt varázsló, egy bájitalmester és egy bájital. Ennyi kell a legemlékezetesebb vakációhoz… meg persze a múlt, egy híres kastély, egy legendás király, és persze öt, szexuálisan túlfűtött fiatal… meg egy halom lovag… Vajon mibe keveredett már megint az öt egykori roxforti diák?

**Prológus**

Draco Malfoy csaknem kilenc éve, hogy együtt volt Harry Potterrel. Sokan kérdezhették volna, hogy mi szállta meg, hogy összejött legnagyobb ellenségével. De azt hiszem, erre csak Merlin tudta volna a választ, Draco Malfoy pedig élvezte ennek a ténynek minden velejáróját.

De akkor kezdjük is az elején. A változás, ami beállt kettejük kapcsolatában a Roxfort hatodik évére tehető. Ha még pontosabbak akarunk lenni, akkor a kviddicsszezon első kviddicsmeccsével van összefüggésben, ami – de már gondolom, sejtitek – a Mardekár és a Griffendél között zajlott. A két ház fogója, mint minden más alkalommal, nagy harcot vívott a cikeszért. Végül döntetlen lett az eredmény. Harry az egyik, Draco pedig a másik szárnyát kapta el a cikázó kis labdának. Így mivel pont egyenlőség állt fenn, Madam Hooch nem tehetett mást, egált hirdetett. Persze ezt egyik fél sem akarta elfogadni, így nagy csetepaté alakult ki a földön a két csapat tagjai között.

Draco és Harry nem vett részt a dologban, mert már a levegőben elkezdték a vitatkozást, amit odalenn is folytattak. Nem törődtek a kialakult kaotikus helyzettel. Szópárbajuk közben a Griffendél öltözőjében kötöttek ki, ahol egy idő után nemcsak szavakkal, hanem minden más értelemben is egymásnak estek. Igaz, többször emlegették, milyen kényelmetlen volt a kemény kőpadló, de ha ettől eltekintettek, ez volt életük egyik legjobb szexuális élménye.

Az az érzésem, hogy a dolog végkifejletét nem kell sokáig ecsetelnem. Mikor Ronald Weasley berontott az öltözőbe és meglátta őket összegabalyodva a padlón, az arca azonnal felvette a haja színét, és torkaszakadtából üvölteni kezdett, mert azt gyanította, hogy Draco megátkozta Harryt, hogy ilyesmire rávegye. Ez már csak azért sem volt helytálló, mivel az ötödik év végén Harry Potter a Minisztériumban legyőzte Voldemortot, ami Dumbledore és a Rend hathatós edzésprogramjának volt köszönhető. Ebből kifolyólag lehetetlen lett volna, hogy Malfoy csak úgy egyszerűen megátkozza, de igazából nem is akarta. Örült annak, hogy Harry megölte a kígyót, és így megmentette őt a Halálfalóvá válástól, amit a szőke fiú a háta közepére sem kívánt.

Na de, visszakanyarodva Dracóékhoz és Ronald Weasleyhez. Mikor le akarta rángatni Harryt, Dracóról az egyszerűen elütötte a kezét és ennyit mondott:

– Semmilyen varázslat hatása alatt nem állok! Önként dugtam meg Draco Malfoyt. Meleg vagyok, Ron. Sohasem fogom feleségül venni a húgodat, ahogy azt mindenki gondolja.

Ron, ha ez lehetséges, még jobban elvörösödött, de csak tátogni tudott a bejelentés hallatán, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult és kiviharzott az öltözőből. A többi griffendéles fejcsóválva követte.

– Ez komoly, Potter? – kérdezett rá Draco, miközben öltöztek.

– Teljes mértékben – válaszolta a griffendéles fogó nyugodtan.

– De hát mindenhol azt a vörös libát ölelgetted!

– Mert nem tudtam mi lenne akkor, ha kiderülne az igazság, ezért játszottam tovább.

– Értem – válaszolta Draco, majd egyszerűen faképnél hagyta Harryt.

Aztán több hétig nem is történt köztük semmi. Bár ha úgy nézzük, Harrynek volt baja anélkül is, hogy Dracóval foglalkozott volna. Az iskolában ugyanis futótűzként terjedt el a hír, amiből nem az okozott nagyobb botrányt, hogy a Kis Túlélő meleg, hanem a tény, hogy lefeküdt Draco Malfoyjal. Rossz volt nézni, ahogy a két barátja teljesen elfordul tőle a Griffendél nagy részével együtt. Egyedül Deant és Neville-t nem érdekelte a dolog, akik az ötödik év vége óta egy párt alkottak. Talán az ő lelkesítésük hatására tört meg a jég, és ment le Harry egyik este a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe Draco Malfoyjal „beszélgetni". A dolog persze a hatodéves fiúhálóban végződött.

Ezek az alkalmak többször megismétlődtek, miközben egyre jobban kezdték megismerni egymást. A Mardekár nagy részét ugyan zavarta a dolog, de Harry és Draco ekkor már nem igazán törődött a fújolással. A kivétel Blaise Zambini, Draco legjobb barátja volt, aki még örült is annak, hogy a szőke fiú végre talált magának valakit.

Egyik este aztán Blaise elkísérte Dracót a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Na, nem azért, hogy bátorítsa, hanem amíg Draco elvan Potterrel, addig ő az általa kiszemelt griffendéles fiún legeltesse a szemét, netalántán közelebbi kapcsolatot is kialakítson vele. A fekete fiú megrögzötten hajtott minden hímnemű egyedre, akit valamennyire kívánatosnak talált.

De ennek az említett estének az is köszönhető, hogy belépett a képbe Dean Thomas és Neville Longbottom, már ami Harry és Draco csekély barátlistáját illeti. Ugyanis Blaise, mivel az éppen kiszemelt fiú kikosarazta, de ezt a varázsvilág összes szentjéért sem akarta tudomásul venni, ott maradt a klubhelyiségben, amíg Draco és Harry el voltak foglalva egymással a hatodéves griffendéles hálóban. A két teljesen kielégült fiú arra ért le a fiúhálóból, hogy Blaise épp vérre menő varázslósakk-játszmát vív Deannel. Mellettük Neville éppen a növényeit gondozta, de közben nem feledkezett meg arról, hogy szerelmének szurkoljon és Blaise-zel a növényekről társalogjon. Így került Harry és Draco egy varangydudváról folytatott tudományos vita kellős közepébe, az évfolyamuk két legnagyobb növényfanatikusa mellé. A vége pedig az lett, hogy ők is beleszóltak a vitába, főleg Harry, aki a növény gyakorlati alkalmazását is alaposan megismerte a Trimágus Tusa második próbájáról. A vita így hajnalig elhúzódott, és csak akkor fejezték be, amikor egy rendkívül ideges McGallagony professzor ágyba nem küldte őket.

Az ilyen alkalmak aztán többször is megismétlődtek, és hatodév végére már elválaszthatatlan ötösfogatnak számítottak. Mondhatni, ők öten lettek az iskola új rémei, ahogy azt Minerva találóan megfogalmazta. Azonban nem bántottak ők senkit sem, csak néha borsot törtek egyes diáktársaik, főleg Granger és Weasley orra alá.

Ha úgy vesszük, az egész hetedévük a csínytevések és a szerelem jegyében telt. Aztán az iskolás évek végeztével úgy érezték, hogy rájuk szakadt a mérhetetlen szabadság. Harry ötletére közösen vettek egy házat, és máig abban élnek, mert egyiküknek sem fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy megállapodjon. A házasság témáját, ha lehetett messziről kerülték. Így is a környezetük folyamatosan ezzel rágta a fülüket. A másik ilyen téma a gyerekkérdés volt, mert a varázsvilágban az sem volt lehetetlen, hogy egy férfi is gyereket szüljön.

Ha ezektől a dolgoktól eltekintünk, jól megvoltak ők így öten. Harry és Draco egy–egy kviddicscsapat fogója lett, így a versengés közöttük folyamatosan megmaradt, de elmondásuk szerint az életük így volt teljes. Neville nagy meglepetésére Dumbledore felkérte a nyugdíjba vonuló Bimba professzor helyére, gyógynövénytan tanárnak. Dean és Blaise pedig a Minisztériumban kaptak állást.

A napok a megszokott ütemben teltek, és minden tökéletes volt, egészen egy bizonyos napig, amely mindent felforgatott. Az öt barát egy olyan helyre csöppent, amit eddig csak a történelemkönyvekből ismertek.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. fejezet**

Draco szórakozottan figyelte a másik négy vitatkozó fiatalt. Természetesen ő is unatkozott, de annyira azért nem, hogy belebonyolódjon egy meddő vitába a szabadságuk megfelelő eltöltését illetően. Az ifjú Malfoynak ugyanis mindegy volt, hová mennek, de a többiek ebben sehogyan sem tudtak megegyezni.

– Menjünk az olasz tengerpartra – állt elő egy újabb ötlettel Blaise.

– Múlt évben is ott voltunk – morogta lemondóan Dean.

– De az Adriai-tengernél legalább érdekesek a növények – érvelt Blaise mellett Neville.

– Igazad van – helyeselt a fekete fiatalember.

– De, Neville, nem azt mondtad, hogy ezen a nyáron Észak-Skócia növényvilágát akarod tanulmányozni? – kérdezte meg reménykedve Harry, aki sokkal inkább szeretett volna a hegyekbe menni egy zsúfolt, nyüzsgő tengerpart helyett.

– Jó, hogy nem megyünk mindjárt vissza a Roxfortba! – vetette oda gúnyosan Blaise.

A dolog így folytatódott még hosszú perceken keresztül. Aztán Dracónak támadt egy tökéletes ötlete, és leállította őket.

– Elég legyen ebből! – szólalt meg nem túl hangosan, de annál határozottabban, magára vonva a barátai figyelmét. – Támadt egy ötletem, ami megoldás lehet az unalmatokra.

– Mi lenne az? – csúszott közelebb hozzá Harry a kanapén.

– Az legyen meglepetés – válaszolta Draco, miközben szürke szemeit a zöldekbe mélyesztette. Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tovább kíváncsiskodjon, de a szőke egy forró csókkal előzte meg a további kérdezősködést. A fekete hajú ifjú szinte beleolvadt a köré fonódó karokba élvezve a kényeztető ajkak érintését és a nyelv érzéki csábítását, mely mohón hívta táncba az övét. Abban a pillanatban teljesen megfeledkeztek a másik háromról. De mint minden ilyen pillanat, ez is megszakadt. Blaise vetett neki véget.

– Most komolyan! Ha lehetne, ti mindig dugnátok?

– És mi a rossz abban? – szakadt el Harry szájától Draco. Értetlenül nézett Blaise-re. – Ha jól emlékszem, tegnap délután, mikor hazaértünk, ti hárman épp a nappali padlóján…

– Elég! – vetett véget a további vitának Neville. – Inkább foglalkozzunk Draco ötletével. Miről lenne szó?

– Egy bájitalról, de többet úgysem húztok ki belőlem – állt fel Draco, és a hálószoba felé indult.

– Most meg hová mész? – kérdezte Blaise.

– Összeszedek néhány holmit, és meglátogatom Perselust a Roxfortban.

– Az már régen rossz, ha Piton kell az ötleted megvalósításához – jegyezte meg sötéten Harry, és a többiek egyetértettek a megjegyzéssel.

Draco a szobába érve néhány ruhát és egyéb szükséges holmit pakolt bele egy kisebb táskába, majd lekicsinyítette, majd a zsebébe tette, és elindult vissza a nappaliba. Amint a többiek észrevették, a halk beszélgetés nyomban elhallgatott.

– Biztos, hogy jó ötlet, amit kitaláltál? – kérdezte Harry.

– A lehető legjobb – válaszolta erre egyszerűen.

– Na persze, egy Malfoynak mindig csak jó ötletei vannak – motyogta Harry az orra alatt.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy ez az! Garantáltan élvezni fogod – lépett elé Draco. Lehajolt hozzá egy újabb csókra.

– Jaj ne, már megint kezdik! – legyintett lemondóan Dean.

– Nem olyan nagy baj az – bújt hozzá Neville.

– Mi is csinálhatnánk hasonlót – értett egyet Blaise is, és gyengéden megcsókolta Neville-t. A csókcsatába Dean is becsatlakozott, percekig időzve két szeretője ajkain.

Közben Draco és Harry szétváltak, és fejüket csóválva hagyták ott a másik hármat. A bejárati ajtónál Harry megállította Dracót, és komolyan a szemébe nézett.

– Ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget! – kérte.

– Mardekáros vagyok. Nem szoktam fejjel a falnak menni. Az a griffendélesek szokása – azzal vidáman kacsintott a fekete hajú férfira.

Harry elmosolyodott, és szorosan megölelte a szőke férfit.

– Siess vissza – súgta a fülébe.

– Körülbelül négy nap múlva itt vagyok. Addig készüljetek össze – bontakozott ki Harry karjaiból Draco, majd egy röpke csókot lehelt kedvese kívánatos ajkaira. Végül ellépett tőle, magára kanyarította utazóköpenyét és hoppanált.

Draco pillanatok múlva megérkezett a Tiltott Rengetegben lévő hoppanálási pontra. A kellemes, enyhe, nyári szellő lágyan cirógatta az arcát, és bele-bele kapott copfba kötött hosszú, szőke hajába, miközben gondolataiba mélyedve a kastély felé lépdelt. Elhatározta, hogy először felkeresi az igazgatót, hogy engedélyt kérjen a könyvtár használatára. A zárolt részlegben volt ugyanis az a könyv, ami a számára szükséges bájital receptjét rejtette. Útközben nem találkozott senkivel, így hamar elért a tölgyfaajtóig, és egyenesen az igazgatói iroda felé indult. Nagy szerencséjére azonban nem kellett felmennie az irodáig, mert a folyosón szembe találta magát Dumbledore-ral.

– Jó napot, igazgató úr! – köszöntötte az idős mágust.

– Jó napot, Mr. Malfoy! Minek köszönhetjük a látogatását? – kérdezte az öreg. Szemei huncutul csillogtak a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött.

– Néhány információra lenne szükségem a könyvtár zárolt részlegéből, ha nem okozna problémát – válaszolta meg Draco tömören volt igazgatója kérdését.

– Természetesen semmi akadálya.

– Köszönöm – biccentett az ifjú Malfoy, és már indult is volna a könyvtár felé, de Dumbledore kedves kérdése megállította.

– Kér egy kis Citromport az olvasgatáshoz?

– Köszönöm, uram, de nem – válaszolta Draco udvariasan.

– Nem tudja, mit hagy ki – intett neki Dumbledore, majd halkan magában motyogva tovább haladt a folyosón. Draco még figyelte egy darabig a távolodó alakot, aki a legbizarrabb talárban pompázott, amit az ifjú az ittléte alatt valaha látott. Egy fűzöld talárt viselt, rikító sárga kiskacsákkal díszítve. A fiatalember megrázta a fejét, és elindult a könyvtár felé.

A teremben csak Madam Cvikker, az öreg könyvtáros nő volt, aki egy jóváhagyó intéssel felelt Draco köszönésére. A fiatal férfi vállat vont és elindult a könyvtár hátsó része felé. Szisztematikusan haladt előre, aztán megállt az egyik polcsornál, amin az állt: „Az idő". Az ide tartozó könyvekben volt szó időnyerőkről, tér-idő varázslatokról, de Draco nem ezeket kereste, hanem egy, még a hatodik évben felfedezett bájitalt, a Múlt Bájitalát. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie, hogy megtalálja a könyvet, ami nemes egyszerűséggel „Az idő bájitalai" címet viselte. Fellapozta a megfelelő résznél, és gyorsan átfutotta a bájital receptjét és a szükséges intelmeket, tudnivalókat, majd a könyvet a hóna alá csapva, elindult a pince irányába, hogy felkeresse keresztapját. Remélte, hogy Perselus, aki nem igazán szerette a meglepetéseket, pláne a váratlan látogatókat, most valamelyest megértő lesz vele szemben. Bár gyanította, hogy nem lesz a dolog olyan nagyon egyszerű. De egy kis malfoyos határozottság, vegyítve egy kis keresztfiúi ráhatással, ami Dracónál az ártatlan bociszemekben merült ki, megoldja a problémát.

Mire ezen a gondolatsoron végigment, a keresztapja lakrésze előtt állt. Erőteljesen kopogott, hátha a férfi a laborjában van. De szerencsére nem így volt. Egy halk morgás hallatszott bentről, majd az ajtó már ki is tárult.

– Helló, Perselus! – indított lazán, pontosan úgy, ahogy egy Malfoy szokott, ha akar valamit.

– Mit akarsz tőlem, Draco? – kérdezte a bájitalmester köszönés helyett nem túl kedvesen.

– Semmit, Perselus, csak eljöttem, hogy meglátogassalak. Ennyi az egész.

– Mert épp erre jártál – vágott vissza a tanár gúnyosan.

– Csak egy könyvre volt szükségem a könyvtárból, és gondoltam, benézek hozzád.

A férfinak azonnal feljebb kúszott a szemöldöke, mikor a könyv gerincére pillantott, de nem szólt semmit, csak beljebb invitálta keresztfiát. Draco helyet foglalt az egyik kényelmes fotelben, a vaskos könyvet az asztalra téve, Perselus pedig eltűnt a konyha irányában. Az ifjúnak így volt ideje körülnézni. Keresztapja lakrésze semmit sem változott. Továbbra is a kék, a fekete és a zöld színek domináltak benne, abból is a sötétebb árnyalatok. De ugyanolyan otthonosnak tűnt, mint amilyenre emlékezett.

A férfi hamarosan felbukkant egy tálcával a kezében, melyen teát és egy kis aprósüteményt hozott. Mindketten töltöttek maguknak a kellemes illatú italból, és csendben kortyolgatták mindaddig, míg Perselus meg nem szólalt.

– Hogy vagytok Potterrel? – kérdezte keresztfia arcát fürkészve.

– Nagyon jól megvagyunk – villantott a bájitalmesterre egy csintalan mosolyt az ifjú Malfoy.

– Képzelem – morogta az orra alatt a férfi, de hangosan csak ennyit kérdezett: – Akkor mi az akadálya annak, hogy összeházasodjatok?

– Miért hozakodsz elő ezzel ilyen hirtelen?

– Csak egy jogos kérdés volt.

Draco kissé kezdett ingerült lenni.

– Jogos? Szerintem ez a dolog csak kettőnkre tartozik! – vetette oda nem túl udvariasan.

– Az meglehet, de anyád aggódik, és… – de Draco félbeszakította Perselus mondanivalóját.

– Óh, szóval az anyám! Remek! – sziszegte a fiatalember dühösen.

– Azért őt is megérthetnéd, csak szeretné, ha veled minden rendben lenne.

A fiatal férfi sóhajtott. Az előző mérge tovatűnt és szomorúság vette át a helyét.

– Addig nem vagyok hajlandó semmiféle házasságra vagy gyerekvállalásra, amíg apám hallani sem akar rólunk. Anyám a legutóbbi látogatásakor tudtunkra adta, hogy látni sem akar minket. Nem hinném, hogy bármi is megenyhíthetné. Meg különben is, mi még tényleg nem akarjuk végleg lekötni magunkat. Ott a kviddics, meg egy csomó dolog, ami még felfedezésre vár – fejezte be Draco és kihörpintette az utolsó kortyot a csészéjéből. Perselus is hasonlóképpen tett, majd az asztalon heverő vaskos kötetet vizsgálgatta. A könyvről az ifjúra vándorolt a tekintete, és elgondolkozott az utolsó mondatán. Egy baljós sejtés kezdett kialakulni benne.

– Mégis, mire akarod használni azt a könyvet? – indított ezzel a kézenfekvő kérdéssel, egyszersmind témát váltva.

– A vakációnkhoz kell – válaszolta Draco félszegen.

– Akkor jól sejtettem. Melyik bájitalt szándékozol elkészíteni?

– A Múlt bájitalát – jött azonnal a határozott felelet.

– Feltételezem, segítségért jöttél hozzám. – Erre egy határozott bólintás volt a válasz. – Éppen mostanában sikerült tökéletesítenem.

– Akkor segítesz elkészíteni?

– Igen, de van egy feltételem.

– Mi lenne az?

– Amíg úton lesztek, gondolkozz el anyád kérésén.

– A házasságon?

– Is. A másik dolog az lenne, hogy látogassátok meg apádat. Ha jól tudom, visszautasítottad anyád ezirányú kérését. A dolog nem csak Luciuson múlik, hanem rajtatok is.

– Tudom. Harry is erről próbált meggyőzni – hajtotta le a fejét Draco.

– Úgy látszik, Potternek mégis csak több sütnivalója van, mint amennyit kinéz belőle az ember – mormogta a bájitalmester, és ez az ő szájából dicséretnek vehető. Draco vigyorogva kapta fel a fejét a kijelentés hallatán.

– Mikor kezdünk hozzá? Megígértem a többieknek, hogy négy nap múlva otthon leszek – kérdezte, egy Malfoyhoz mérten túlzottan is lelkesen.

Perselus a fejét ingatva felállt.

– Látom, Potter elég rossz hatással van rád. Ez az idétlen vigyor csak az ő műve lehet – jegyezte meg szórakozottan. – Na de, kezdjünk akkor hozzá!

A bájitalmester a laborba vezette Dracót. Hamarosan a bájital első fázisának hozzávalói már a munkaasztalon is voltak. Perselus kiadta az utasításokat, és kisvártatva már csak az aprítás, porítás és egyéb műveletek zaja hallatszott. Ehhez csatlakozott a rotyogás zaja, és a különleges aromájú illat, mely betöltötte az egész helyiséget. Aztán Perselus kétórányi főzés után eloltotta alatta a tüzet.

– Reggelig állnia kell – magyarázta. – Gyerünk a Nagyterembe. Ha jó látom, éppen vacsoraidő van – nézett a labor órájára.

A vacsora kellemesen telt, ha Dumbledore idegesítő anekdotáit nem vesszük figyelembe. De az étkezés utáni több partinyi varázslósakk Perselus nappalijában kiverte a fejükből a bosszúságot, és mindketten jókedvűen mentek aludni.

A következő három nap hasonló ütemben zajlott. Aztán elérkezett a negyedik nap, amikor a leglényegesebb alapanyag is a főzetbe került. Ez határozta meg ugyanis, hogy a múlt melyik szegmensébe térnek vissza.

– Perselus, elárulnád, hogy mégis hova visz a bájital? – kérdezte Draco kíváncsian.

– Ez maradjon az én titkom, de gyanítom, tetszeni fog nektek ez a kis kaland – válaszolta sejtelmesen a bájitalmester, miközben a főzetet öt kis üvegcsébe töltötte.

– Egy kis támpontot azért kaphatnék? – nógatta tovább az ifjú Malfoy.

– Nem – tekintette lezártnak a témát az idősebb férfi, és az öt kis fiolát kis fadobozba tette. Estére járt az idő, ezért megkérdezte: – Nem vacsorázol itt?

– Nem, köszönöm. Most már inkább szeretnék Harryvel lenni.

– Ahogy akarod. Erre minden tudnivalót leírtam – nyújtott át Perselus egy pergament Dracónak.

– Köszönöm.

– Ne köszönj semmit – terelgette Perselus az ajtó felé Dracót.

– Viszlát, Perselus!

– Viszlát, Draco!

A fiatal férfi kilépett az ajtón, és gyors léptekkel elindult a bejárati csarnok felé.

Mikor kilépett a tölgyfaajtón, kellemes nyáresti szellő cirógatta meg az arcát, miközben a hoppanálási pont felé haladt. Még egyszer mosolyogva visszanézett a kastély felé, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

Közvetlenül a házuk ajtaja elé érkezett meg. A nyitott konyhaablakon keresztül kihallatszott a vidám beszélgetés moraja. Széles mosollyal az arcán lépett be a házba, de még mielőtt kioldhatta volna utazóköpenye csatját, egy fekete üstökű világmegmentő ugrott a nyakába.

– Végre itt vagy – lehelte Harry Draco szájába, majd nyelvével behatolt a hazatérő ifjú ajkai közé, és egy szenvedélyes üdvözlő csókban részesítette. – Gyere! Éppen kész a vacsora – vált el tőle pár perc múlva Harry. Az ifjú Malfoy levette utazóköpenyét, és az ajtó melletti fogasra akasztotta, majd engedve a finom noszogatásnak, követte kedvesét a vacsoraasztalhoz.

– Üdv itthon, Draco! – köszöntötte egyszerre a másik három.

– Sziasztok!

– Na, sikerült? – tért a lényegre rögtön Dean.

– Persze.

– És? – firtatta tovább a dolgot Blaise.

– Hé, majd vacsora után faggassátok! – állította le őket Harry, aki épp Draco kedvenc zöldséges ételét tette az asztalra.

– Mi ez? Már megint nyúlkaja? – fintorgott Blaise.

– Megnyugodhatsz, mert van neked való is – mosolygott Neville, aki egy sült húsokkal teli tálat tett az asztalra, egy sült krumplis tállal együtt.

– Milyen közönséges – nézett fintorogva az utóbbira Draco.

– Inkább, mint a te zöldségeid – jegyezte meg Dean.

– Ízlések és pofonok. Inkább egyetek – zárta le a beszélgetést Harry, aki vegyesen szedett mindenből.

Egy rövid ideig csak a villa és a kés zörgése hallatszott, majd Draco megérezte Harry kezét a combján, ahogy egyre izgatóbb helyekre kalandozott. Az érintések hatására megremegett. Egyre jobban felébredt benne a már négy napja szunnyadó vágy. Hirtelen felpattant és felhúzta ültéből Harryt is.

– Hé, még tartozol egy beszámolóval! – kiáltotta Blaise Dracóék után, akik akkorra már a hálószobájuk felé tartottak.

– Majd reggel, indulás előtt elmondom – hallották Draco válaszát.

– Jellemző – kommentálta Dean.

Neville csak a fejét ingatta, miközben leszedte az asztalt.

– Esetleg, mi is eltehetnénk magunkat holnapra – mosolygott rájuk Blaise.

Mindhárman eltűntek a másik hálószobában.

Másnap reggel Draco Aquamentijére ébredtek, ami nem számít éppen barátságos ébresztőnek. A négy fiú morogva mosakodott meg és öltözött fel. Mire a konyhába értek, a reggeli az asztalon várta őket. Draco a szokásos helyén ült, és egy pergament tanulmányozott.

– Mit olvasol? – kérdezte melléülve Harry.

– Ezek Perselus utasításai a bájitalról – válaszolta Malfoy, miközben a párja elé tolta a pergament, majd a többiekhez hasonlóan reggelizni kezdett.

Miközben Harry olvasott, a szemöldöke egyre feljebb emelkedett.

– Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan? – kiáltotta, mikor az olvasást befejezte.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezett rá Neville.

– Csak annyi, hogy nem kiszámítható, mikor érkezünk vissza onnan, ahová megyünk. Tényleg, hová is megyünk? – nézett Dracóra, Harry.

– Nem tudom – vallotta be az ifjú Malfoy.

– Nem tudod – ismételte meg Harry élesen.

– Nem. Perselus nem közölte, mert meglepetést akar szerezni.

– Ó, remek, ez egy újabb „kedveskedjünk Potternek" akció! – mordult fel Harry.

Az epés megjegyzés hatására Draco dühösen dobta a tányérjára a megkezdett pirítóst.

– Perselus nem az apám! Ő nem gyűlöl téged!

– Csak éppen utál!

– Az nem ugyanaz!

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Neville megelőzte.

– Szerintem Piton nem akar semmi rosszat, mert ezen a bájitalon kísérletezett már jó ideje. Velem is beszélt róla bizonyos növények kapcsán, amelyeket ki szeretett volna próbálni a kutatásában. Amolyan presztízskérdés számára, hogy működjön a főzet – jegyezte meg, miközben a pergament tanulmányozta, amit Harry átadott neki.

– Akkor, Neville, te ezek szerint benne vagy? – kérdezte Draco.

– Igen.

– Ha ő is, akkor mi is – jelentette ki Dean, és Blaise is bólintott.

– Ilyen nincs! – kezdte Harry, majd rájuk hagyta a dolgot. – Rendben van, de ha valami rossz helyre kerülünk… – hagyta félben direkt a mondatot, de senki nem kommentálta a megjegyzést.

A reggeli hátralévő részében végig morgolódott. Még akkor sem hagyta abba, amikor a nappaliban útra készen körülülték a bájitalos fiolákat tartalmazó fadobozt. Mindannyian ellenőrizték a pálcáikat, majd Draco belekezdett a magyarázatba, így Harry végre elhallgatott.

– A bájital működése egyszerű – kezdte. – Egyszerre kell mind az ötünknek meginni. Tulajdonképpen hasonlít a működése egy zsupszkulcséhoz.

– Tehát bele van kódolva hová kell érkeznünk? – kérdezett közbe Dean.

– Pontosan. A másik dolog: a Merengőszerű működés. Gyorsabban telik ott az idő, ahogy az emlékek esetében is, mégis valósidejűnek fogjuk érzékelni.

– Vagyis egy nap ugyanúgy huszonnégy óra? – kérdezte most Harry, akinek morgolódós hangulatát elsöpörte a természetéből eredő kíváncsisága.

– Igen.

– Tehát, amit mi hónapoknak érzékelünk ott, az itt csak mondjuk egy hét lesz? – kérdezte most Blaise.

Erre ismét igen volt a válasz.

– Szerintem ne várjunk tovább! – kiáltotta Neville, akin különösen látszott az izgatottság.

– Rendben – mosolygott rá Draco és kiosztotta a bájitalos fiolákat.

– Akkor egészségetekre – mondta, mikor már mindannyian kidugaszolták az üvegcséket.

Egy pillanatig csak a nyelés halk hangja hallatszott, majd egy örvény szippantotta be őket, így csak az üres faládika maradt ott a szobában, míg az öt fiatal férfi az idő távolába tűnt.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. fejezet**

– Aú, a fejem! – nyögött fel Blaise, amint magához tért, és tenyerét a szemgödrébe vájva igyekezett megszabadítani magát a hasogató fejfájástól.

A többi négy fiatal férfi is hasonló állapotban ébredezett, majd végre Harrynek sikerült kinyitnia a szemét, hogy körülnézzen, ám gyorsan be is csukta, és megrázta a fejét.

– Hol a pokolban vagyunk? – kérdezte végül Harry, amikor szeme végre megszokta a szokatlanul szikrázó és fájdalmas napsütést.

– Hogyhogy, hol a pokolban vagyunk? – kérdezett vissza Draco, aki még mindig csukott szemmel feküdt a puha fűben…

Hirtelen felült, fejét ide-oda kapkodta, majd felvett egy marék füvet, és tágra nyílt szemmel tanulmányozni kezdte.

– Mit keresünk a szabadban? És egyáltalán hol vagyunk? – ült fel végül Neville is, majd egy jól irányzott mozdulattal oldalba bökte a békésen szunyókáló Deant.

– He? – kérdezte álmosan Dean. – Mi van? Hagyjatok aludni! – morogta, majd oldalára fordult és visszaaludt.

Harry lemondóan sóhajtott, majd körbenézett, és szemügyre vette a helyet, ahol magukhoz tértek.

A puszta kellős közepén voltak, körülöttük dombok, egy kis patak és egy út nem messze attól a helytől, ahol magukhoz tértek. De nem láttak se várost, se pedig bármi más jelét annak, hogy civilizált környéken lennének. Harry mélyet sóhajtott, majd a pálcájáért nyúlt, aztán hirtelen felpattant, és végigtapogatta magát.

– Mi van, Harry, hangyabolyba ültél? – kérdezte Blaise, aki alig kapott levegőt a nevetéstől, miközben Harryt nézte, aki fel-le ugrált és magában motyogott.

– Dögölj meg, Blaise! – sziszegte Harry, és tovább tapogatta magát.

Draco vigyorogva kelt fel, és egy gyors ötlettől vezérelve ő is végigtaperolta Harry fenekét és combját.

– Draco, ne most! – nyögte Harry, próbálva lerázni magáról Draco kezeit, nem túl sok sikerrel.

– Ugyan már, hiszen senki nincs itt rajtunk kívül – suttogta a szőke férfi vágytól elmélyült hangon.

Neville, az egyetlen, akinek az esze nem egyfolytában a szexen járt, a pálcájáért nyúlt, hogy egy hidegzuhany varázslattal elválassza egymástól a két fiút, és ugyancsak meglepődött, amikor nem találta a mágikus fadarabot a derekán lógó tokban. Felkapta a fejét, és riadtan nézett körbe, majd ráordított a két egymáshoz tapadt fiatalra.

– Srácok, nincs időnk az előjátékra! Eltűnt a pálcám!

Draco és Harry hirtelen ugrottak szét, és Harry szúrósan nézett Dracóra.

– Én is pont azt kerestem, amikor ez az állat nekem esett! – sziszegte Harry.

– Hé, én azt hittem, hangya van a nadrágodban, gondoltam segítek… – vigyorogta Draco.

– Nagy segítség vagy, elhiheted – mondta szarkasztikusan a fekete hajú fiatal.

– Nem mintha panaszkodtál volna az imént! – jött a válasz.

– Csak mert…

– ABBAHAGYNI MINDKETTEN! – kiáltotta Neville, mire Dean is felpattant a földről.

– Nem aludtam professzor! Kérem, higgyen nekem! Csak pihentettem a sze…– kiáltotta, majd mikor nevetés hangját hallotta, felnézett és látta, hogy a puszta kellős közepén vannak.

– Eh… ezek szerint nem a Roxfortban vagyunk? – kérdezte a többiektől.

– Nahát, miből vontad le ezt a következtetést, Sherlock? – mondta szarkasztikusan Harry. – Most mégis mi a csodához kezdünk? Itt vagyunk a semmi közepén, nincsenek meg a pálcáink, fogalmunk sincs, hogy hol vagyunk…

– Jön valaki – szólt közbe Draco, és kezével az út irányába mutatott.

– Jön valaki, és… micsoda? – nézett nagyot a zöldszemű ifjú, ahogy szeme követte a szőke férfi által mutatott irányt.

És Dracónak igaza is volt. A mutatott irányból egy lovas bontakozott ki egy domb tetejéről. Fehér lovon ült, tetőtől talpig páncélban, és vígan fütyörészett egy, a fiúk számára ismeretlen dalt.

– Hát ez meg mi a franc? – kérdezte Neville.

– Úgy néz ki, mint egy délceg lovag a fehér lovon! – röhögött Blaise.

– Te totál hülye vagy! – kiáltották a többiek.

A lovag közben odaért hozzájuk, megállt mellettük az úton, és egy pár percig csak figyelte az egymással veszekedő öt fiatal férfit. Végül megköszörülte a torkát, és megszólította őket.

– Üdvözlet az ifjú uraságoknak, de nem tudám úgy elhaladni önök mellett, hogy ne venném észre, hogy bajban valának – mondta mély, erőt sugárzó hangján.

– Mi a franc van? – nézett nagyot Blaise.

– Azt mondja, hogy elnézést kér, de nem tudott úgy elmenni mellettünk, hogy ne kérdezze meg, minden rendben van-e – fordított Draco, majd a lovaghoz fordult. – Messzi földről érkezett utazók vagyunk, jó uram. Tudna-e nékünk valami helyet tanácsolni, ahol meghúzhatnánk magunkat egy pár napig.

– Nos, drága ifjú barátom, hiszen alig egy mérföldre vagyunk Camelottól. Miért nem tértek be oda? Arthur király örömmel fogad mindenkit, ki messzi földről érkezik, és történeteit nem röstelli megosztani másokkal.

Mind az öt fiúnak leesett az álla. Harry tért leghamarabb magához.

– Elnézést uram, de Camelotot mondott? – kérdezett vissza.

– Pontosan, fiatalember.

– Úgy érti, hogy Arthur király, Excalibur és a Kerekasztal Lovagjai? – kérdezte Blaise.

– Ahogy mondja, ifjú barátom – felelte a lovag.

– Na, ez szép! – sóhajtott Draco.

– Ugye csak álmodom? – kérdezte Neville.

– Ha te, akkor mi is – kontrázott rá Dean.

A lovag felemelt szemöldökkel nézte a beszélgetésüket.

– Minden rendben fiatalurak? Vagy valamilyen istentelen nép a hatalma alá kerítette önöket?

– Mi van? – nézett Blaise.

– Azt kérdezi, elvarázsoltak-e minket – fordított Draco.

– Így is lehet fogalmazni – suttogta Dean Neville-nek.

– Akár igen, akár nem, én éhes vagyok – mondta Draco. – Nem folytathatnánk ezt a beszélgetést evés közben?

– Benne vagyok – mondta Harry, mire a többiek csak bólintottak.

– Akkor engedjétek meg, hogy vezetőtök legyek – ajánlotta fel a lovag.

– Köszönjük – felelte Draco. – De megtudhatnánk, hogy kit tisztelhetünk benned jó uram?

– Találkozásunk oly mértékben meglepett, hogy elfeledkeztem a jómodorról. A nevem Sir Percival. Arthur király lovagja vagyok immár tizedik éve. És bennetek kit tisztelhetek, messzi földről érkezett idegenek?

A fiúk csak úgy bámultak, hiszen az egy dolog, hogy Camelot felé tartottak éppen, de hogy Arthur egyik saját lovagja kísérje őket, az már egy kicsit túlzásnak tetszett. Végül Harry tért leghamarabb magához, és bemutatta a többieket is.

– Az én nevem Harry Potter, ők pedig a barátaim. Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas és Blaise Zambini. Még egyszer, köszönjük a segítséget.

– Ugyan már, semmiség. A Kerekasztal Lovagjainak kötelessége segíteni a bajbajutott utazóknak – mosolygott Sir Percival.

Hatan indultak tovább, a lovag pedig mesélt nekik Arthur udvaráról és a saját utazásairól, míg végül az egyik domb tetejére érve megpillantották Camelotot. És micsoda építmény volt Camelot! A várat magas fal övezte, és egy széles vizesárok vette körbe. A tornyok fehér karmokként meredtek az égnek. Kicsit hasonlított a Roxfortra, bár ha a fiúk őszinték akartak lenni, kedvelt iskolájuk akár el is bújhat emellett a fenséges építmény mellett.

– Isten hozott, ifjú barátaim! – mondta Sir Percival. – Camelot már vár miránk!

– Uram, ez mind gyönyörű, de nem hinném, hogy megengedhetnénk magunknak ennyi luxust. Nincs pénzünk.

– Ugyan már, barátaim. Camelotban mindenkit vendégül látunk, a pénz nem számít. Még a koldusok is szállásra lelnek.

– Hát, koldusok vagyunk itt, annyi szent! – morogta Harry.

Ahogy a várhoz közeledtek, az éppen őrségben lévő lovagok tetőtől-talpig végigmérték a Percivalt követő öt fiatalt.

– Nézzenek oda, Sir Percival! Honnan szedted ezt a csapatnyi szirént? – szólalt meg az egyik lovag.

– Meglovagoltattad már valamelyiküket? – kérdezte a másik, mire a többi lovag röhögésben tört ki.

– Gyanítom, nem arra a lóra gondolt, amit Sir Percival vezet – jegyezte meg Neville.

– Gyanítod? – kérdezte Draco. – Fogadni mernék, hogy már azt nézegetik, hogyan szabadítsanak meg a ruháinktól.

– De hisz ők lovagok! – kiáltott fel Neville. – Eszük ágában sincs fiatal férfiakat seggbekúrni!

– Te aztán elszigetelve nőttél fel – csóválta a fejét Dean.

Sir Percival is a fejét csóválta.

– Azt hiszem, Deannek igaza van. A lovagok között túl sokan hódolnak a szodómia tiltott szenvedélyének.

– Nem mondanám éppen tiltottnak – vette át a szót Blaise. – Csak meg kell találni a megfelelő partnert.

Percival megdöbbenve nézett.

– Ne is törődj vele, Sir Percival – mondta Harry. – Fogalma sincs, mi az a szemérem.

– És neked tán van? – kérdezett vissza Blaise. – Nem hinném, hogy bárminemű ellenkezést hallottam volna tőled, amikor Draco tegnap este…

– Pofa be! – torkolta le Neville. – Nem hinném, hogy Sir Percival kíváncsi lenne a perverzkedéseitekre!

– Pont te beszélsz? – vágott vissza Harry. – Mi volt az a visítás, amit tegnap éjjel hallottam?

– Azt mondtam, pofa be! – kiáltott Neville.

Végre elérték a felvonóhidat, és amint ráléptek, Draco a szája elé szorította a kezét.

– Mi ez a fertelmes bűz?

– Csak a várárok – felelte Percival. – Nyáron a víz szintje lecsökken, és a fenéken rothadó hulladék a felszínre került.

– Hulladék? – kérdezett vissza Blaise. – Szerintem szar szaga van.

– Valószínűleg az is – mondta Neville. – A középkorban a csatornázás egyet jelentett az ablakon kiborított vödörrel.

Draco, Dean és Blaise egy emberként torpantak meg.

– Nem fogok vödörbe szarni! – kiáltott fel Draco.

Blaise és Neville egy emberként bólogattak.

– Akár az erdőben is szarhatsz, mint az állatok – mondta Harry, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna.

– Ez annyira GÁZ! – kiáltott fel Blaise. – Draco, ez mind a te hibád! Miért kellett neked ezt kitalálnod?

– Méghogy az én hibám? – csattant fel Draco, és Blaise-re vetette magát, majd ököllel püfölni kezdte.

– Nem te könyörögtél Perselusnak, hogy keverjen egy…

– Abbahagynátok? – kérdezte Harry, miközben lerángatta az egyik mardekárost, a másik mardekárosról.

Sir Percival, Neville-hez hajolt.

– Tán néhány társad elméje zavart? – súgta a fiatal férfi fülébe.

– Nem talán – válaszolta Neville. – Blaise totál kattant.

– Hallottam ám! – vágott vissza Blaise, miután kiszabadult Draco szorításából.

Átértek a hídon, és Sir Percival egyenesen Arthur elé vezette őket. A híres király a trónján ült, fején aranykoronával, bár látszott rajta, hogy nagyon kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Folyamatosan a koronát igazgatta, miközben atyai szemmel mérte végig az öt utazót.

– Üdvözöllek benneteket Camelotban! Kérlek, tekintsétek e helyet otthonotoknak ameddig csak szeretnétek!

– Köszönjük, fenség! – hajolt meg Draco. – Örömmel fogadjuk tisztes vendégszeretetedet, és ígérjük, megadjuk tartozásunk. – Intett a kezével, mire a többiek is meghajoltak.

Arthur bólintott, majd intett a kezével, és egy cselédlány jelent meg, aki egy tágas lakosztályhoz vezette a fáradt utazókat. Volt ott szoba mindenkinek, és egy közös helyiség, amolyan nappali-féleség.

– Ez tök jó! – nevetett Blaise, miközben Deanre kacsintott. – Ki-be járkálhatunk egymás szobájából.

– Ezt komolyan mondod? – kérdezett vissza Draco kerek szemekkel. – Megnézted közelebbről az ágyneműt? Szerintem még soha az életben nem mosták ki! Szerintem még bolhák is laknak benne!

– Csak képzelődsz, Draco – mondta szórakozottan Harry, miközben a falon lógó pallost vizsgálgatta. – Ez tetszik!

– Srácok, gondolkodtam – szólalt meg Neville. – Elvileg maga Merlin szolgált Arthur udvarában. Szerintetek meg tudna tanítani engem néhány varázslatra, amíg itt vagyunk?

– Te normális vagy, Nev? – kérdezett vissza Blaise. – Az egy dolog, hogy itt vagyunk Arthur udvarában, de szerinted a Hatalmas Merlin elvállalna tanítványának egy olyan kis senkit, mint te? Már ne is haragudj, de a világ leghíresebb mágusa aligha vállalna tanítványokat.

– Ugyan miért ne? – kérdezte dacosan Neville. – Merlin a mi világunk leghatalmasabb varázslója, és mivel nincsenek itt a pálcáink, talán ő segíthetne, hogy megfelelően használni tudjuk a mágiánkat!

– Neville-nek igaza van, Blaise – mondta Harry. – Most pedig menjünk, és keressünk magunknak valami kaját.

– Egyetértek – csillant fel Dean szeme. – Már nagyon éhes vagyok.

– Én is – mondták a többiek egyszerre.

– Akkor indulás! – mondta Harry, és a többiek egy emberként követték a folyosókon keresztül a nagyterembe, ahol már várta őket a vacsora.


	4. Chapter 4

**3. fejezet**

Az öt fiatal a teremhez érve megállt. Bentről kihallatszottak a vitézek vígalmának hangjai.

– Remélem, zöldséges ételek is lesznek az asztalon – jegyezte meg Draco.

– Nem unod még? – kérdezte Blaise.

– Már évek óta vegetáriánus vagyok.

– Tudom, csak nem értem. A Roxfortban még nem voltál az.

– Mindenki változik – csatlakozott be a beszélgetésbe Neville.

– Meg egyébként is mindenki azt eszik, amit akar – szólt Harry. – Elég unalmas, hogy mindig ezzel jössz, Blaise – fordult a fekete férfihoz.

– Jól van. Megértettem – morogta Blaise.

Dean belökte az ajtót. A bent mulatozó lovagok és a körülöttük sürgölődő szolgálók mind feléjük néztek. Jól megnézték maguknak az új jövevényeket. A fiatalok nem nagyon törődtek velük, szemük inkább üres helyek után kutatott. Aztán meghallottak egy ismerős hangot.

– Ide, úrfik! – kiáltotta Percival.

Megkönnyebbülten indultak el felé. Leültek a számukra fenntartott helyekre, és neki fogtak az evésnek. Kivéve persze Dracót, aki kritikus szemmel méregette a tálak tartalmát.

– Uraságod tán nem éhes? – kérdezte a Percival mellett ülő egyik lovag.

Draco már épp válaszolni akart, de Blaise megelőzte.

– Nem szereti a húst. Megrögzött növényevő – vigyorgott Dracóra.

– Akkor ajánlanám uraságodnak az istállót. A lovak biztosan örülnének a társaságnak, ámbátor az abrakon lehet, nem szívesen osztoznának – mondta szórakozottan az előbbi férfi.

Erre a többi lovag és a barátai elnevették magukat. Még Harry is elmosolyodott, aki ebben az ügyben inkább védeni szokta párját. Draco tüntetőleg elfordult tőlük. Egy szelet kenyeret majszolgatva figyelte a teremben lévő többi embert.

– Hogy hívnak, barátom? – kérdezte egy igen jóképű lovag Harrytől.

– Harry Potter – nyújtott kezet neki Harry.

– Tristan Smith – fogadta el a lovag a felkínált jobbot. – Az istállón gondolkozom. Lehet ott jobb dolgot is csinálni, mint az abrakevés. Lenne kedve egy kicsit szórakozni? – kérdezte a zöld szemekbe nézve.

– Ö… Nem. Foglalt vagyok, és… – kezdett volna magyarázatba Harry, de Draco félbeszakította.

– Jobb, ha tudja, hogy Harry ma este velem fog fürdeni, nem pedig magával a pajtában henteregni – sziszegte élesen, kinyilvánítva ezzel, hogy Harry kihez tartozik.

– Fürdeni? – röhögött a lovag. – Micsoda barbár szokás! Hallottátok fiúk! Az uraság fürdeni akar! – Erre a többiek is nevettek.

– Szerintem meg mocskosan lefeküdni, az a barbár szokás – mutatott rá Draco átkarolva Harry derekát.

Tristan még folytatta volna a vitát, de akkor kitárult az egyik oldalsó ajtó, és egy csapat tarka ruhába öltözött mutatványos tódult be rajta. Mozdulataik esetlenek voltak, és látszott, hogy nem túl régóta művelik a szórakoztatásnak eme formáját. Jellemző volt a lovagok ittassági fokára, hogy nem nagyon foglalkoztak a műsor minőségével, csak kurjongattak ész nélkül. Dean azonban nem hagyta szó nélkül a csapnivaló előadást.

– Rájuk férne még egy kis gyakorlás, meg egy ember, aki gatyába szedi őket – jegyezte meg Dean.

– Esetleg az úrfi ért hozzá? – kérdezte Percival kíváncsian.

– Mondjuk. De inkább az apám, aki mutatványosokkal dolgozott, mikor kisgyerek voltam. Sokszor magával vitt, így rám ragadt néhány dolog.

– Tudna segíteni nekik?

– Megpróbálhatom. Bár nem tudom, hogy szívesen vennék-e.

– Biztosan. Esetleg bemutathatom nekik – állt fel Percival és Dean is követte a példáját.

Elindultak a mutatványosok felé.

– Jobb lesz, ha kérünk valamit az egyik szolgálótól, amiben fürödhetünk, mert fáradt vagyok – morogta Draco, akit semennyire sem érdekelt az egész bohóckodás.

– Menjünk – egyezett bele Harry, és elhagyták a termet.

Neville és Blaise a helyükön maradtak, hogy megvárják Deant. De hamar elunták magukat, így hamarosan átültek egy kártyázó csoporthoz, hogy kipróbálják a szerencséjüket. A mulatozás hajnalig eltartott, míg végül a három fiatal is nyugovóra nem tért.

Harry némán figyelte Dracót, aki éppen az egyik szolgálótól kért egy nagyobb mosódézsát és vizet fürdés céljából. A nőnek tágra nyíltak a szemei a kérés hallatán, de aztán hamar teljesítette azt. Harry közben elnézte párja ideges mozdulatait, amiből rövid idő alatt megállapította, hogy valami bántja a férfit. Már megérkezésük óta látta rajta, de nem tudta megfejteni az okát.

Mikor már mindent előkészítettek a fürdéshez, bezárkóztak a szobájukba, és Draco vetkőzni kezdett, de Harry nem követte a példáját. A szőke férfi látszólag nem törődött vele, hanem megszabadulva a ruháitól bemászott a dézsába, és beleült a kellemesen meleg vízbe. Harry ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy közelebb menjen hozzá. Belemártotta kezét a vízbe, és elkezdte megmosni Draco hátát. Kissé habozott, mikor semmilyen látható reakciót nem váltott ki a gyengéd érintéssel, de végül halkan megkérdezte.

– Mióta itt vagyunk, furcsán viselkedsz. Valami baj van?

Draco sóhajtott.

– Nem nincs. Csak… – hallgatott el hirtelen.

– Csak?

– Nem ide tartozik, vagyis nem ebbe a világba, hanem… – legyintett. – Mindegy.

– Nem az, ha bánkódsz miatta – jelentette ki Harry.

Beszéd közben Harry is levetkőzött, és beült a dézsába Dracóval szemben. Várta, hogy Draco belekezdjen.

– Emlékszel, mit mondott anyám a legutóbbi látogatásakor?

– Mire gondolsz pontosan? Elég sok mindenről volt szó.

– Az apámról. Mármint, hogy látogassuk meg.

– Emlékszem. És?

– Mikor Perselusnál voltam, ő is ugyanezt hozta fel.

– Végül is igazuk van, már rég beszélnünk kellett volna vele.

– Csak azzal a feltétellel segített a bájitalt elkészítésében, hogy miután visszamentünk, meglátogatjuk apámat.

– Érthető. Én már anyád látogatása után is megtettem volna, csak te nem voltál hajlandó rá – simított végig Harry Draco arcán, mire párja végre elszakította tekintetét a víztükörről, és ránézett. – Nem kell egyedül menned – folytatta. – Szembenézünk vele ketten – fogta két tenyerébe Draco egyik kezét, és bátorítóan megszorította.

– Téged tényleg nem zavar?

– Nem. Elmegyünk és kész! Legalább megnyugszol. Látom, mennyire szeretnéd, hogy apád elfogadjon minket.

– Ez nem…

– Ne kezd megint, Draco! Látszik, mennyire bánt a dolog, főleg mikor kettesben vagyunk.

– A többiek is észrevették?

– Biztos vagyok benne, csak éppen nem szólnak semmit. Tudod milyenek, nem?

– De. Én… Á! Annyira barom vagyok! – szakadt ki hirtelen Dracóból.

– Nem. Csak önfejű és makacs – vigyorgott rá Harry.

– Akár csak te – viszonozta a mosolyt Draco.

Harry ajkait lassan a szőke férfiéhoz érintette, aki azonnal átvette az irányítást, és gyors táncba hívta a nyelvét. Draco karjai köré fonódtak. Beleolvadt az ölelésbe és a puha ajkak érintésébe.

Arra eszmélt, hogy párja a bejáratát ingerli. Úgy helyezkedett, hogy Draco jobban hozzáférhessen, és a puhatolózó ujj könnyedén el tudjon merülni benne, amit a nedves környezet csak még jobban elősegített. Ujja körkörös mozdulataival elkezdte Harry előkészítését, legérzékenyebb pontjain ingerelve, amitől a férfi ködös tekintettel dőlt hátra. A vágytól égő szürke szemek találkoztak a homályos zöld tekintettel. Hogy felgyorsítsa a dolgokat, még egy ujj csatlakozott az elsőhöz, hogy minél hamarabb élvezhesse fáradozásai gyümölcsét.

Ahogy második ujját is harcba küldte, lehajolt Harryhez egy újabb forró csókra. Párja azonnal szívni kezdte az alsó ajkát, majd nyelvével erősen hatolt a szájába. Egyre kevésbé bírt magával, ahogy egy következő ujj is csatlakozott az első kettőhöz, és egyre jobban izgalomba hozta Harryt. A kéjtől elborult aggyal már szinte tépte Draco száját, aki szintén nem fogta vissza magát. Egyre mélyebb pontokat ingerelt ujjaival, majd mikor az izomösszehúzódások erősödtek, kihúzta ujjait, és egy határozott döféssel beléhatolt. Harry felnyögött, és a hirtelen jött érzéstől erősen markolt Draco vállába. A körmei belevájódtak a makulátlan, fehér bőrbe. Közben Draco lassú körkörös mozdulatokkal elkezdett mozogni benne, teljesen birtokba véve a szűk nyílás minden négyzetmilliméterét.

Aztán egyre gyorsabban kezdett mozogni benne. Figyelte a ködös tekintettel ziháló Harryt, aki most is ellenállhatatlanul gyönyörű volt, ahogy egyre jobban közeledett a beteljesülés felé. Egy kicsit lassított, hogy elnyújtsa a végét. Kissé felemelkedett Harryről végigsimított a heréin, amire a merev farka érzékenyen reagált. Erősen rámarkolt és újra gyorsított a tempón. Nem kellett sok, és Harry a hasára lövellt, majd egy-két lökés után Draco is követte. Harry vállának dőlt. Percekig csak zihálásuk hangjai töltötték be a szobát.

Aztán kiszálltak, és szárazra törölték egymást, ahogy azt évek óta tették, majd leültek az ágy szélére. Pontosabban Harry Draco ölébe ült, és rögtön birtokba vette nyakának finom bőrét, nyelvével aprókat körözve az érzékeny felületen. Indult volna lejjebb, de ekkor nyílt a lakrészük külső ajtaja, ami jelezte, hogy megérkeztek a többiek. Erre Harry elnevette magát.

– Pitonnak elment az esze, mikor ideküldött minket!

– Miért? – kérdezte Draco értetlenül.

– Csak gondolj erre a három perverzre! Szerinted csak hárman vannak, vagy néhány lovagot is magukkal hoztak? – lökte Harry játékosan hanyatt Dracót, és lehajolt hozzá egy követelőző csókra, majd belekuncogott párja vállgödrébe, mikor meghallotta a másik szobából átszűrődő nyögéseket.

– Nem nagyon érdekel, mert nekem csak te kellesz – nézett rá komolynak szánt ábrázattal Draco, de az ő szemiben is vidámság bujkált. – Örülök, hogy ideküldött minket Perselus. Ha elmúlik a bájital hatása, és visszatérünk a saját időnkbe, meg is fogom köszönni neki.

– Én is örülök – mosolygott Harry, miközben legördült Dracóról. – Nem bántam meg, hogy végül veletek jöttem.

Draco oldalra fordult, hogy láthassa Harry arcát.

– Nem?

– Nem.

– Pedig sokáig morgolódtál a dolog ellen.

– Ez igaz, de aztán meggondoltam magam.

– Miért is?

– Miattad – bökte meg Harry játékosan.

– Ó, micsoda megtiszteltetés ez a Kis Túlélőtől! – kapott a szívéhez Draco színpadiasan.

– Hé! – terítette be Draco arcát az egyik párnával a nevezett „Kis Túlélő".

– Jól van, na! Ne bánts! – tiltakozott Draco álfélelemmel.

– Bolond vagy! – csiklandozott az oldalába Harry.

Draco betapasztotta Harry nevető ajkait a sajátjával, és hosszú, mély csókban forrtak össze.

Mikor elváltak, csak zihálva nézték egymást. Szemükben szeretet és vidámság tükröződött. Aztán Harry ásított egyet, mire Draco kettőjükre húzta a takarót, amit félig letúrtak az ágyról. Harry egy Noxot mormolva eloltotta a maradék égő gyertyát, majd átkarolta Draco nyakát, és a karjaiba fészkelődött, fejét a mellkasába fúrva. Légzése hamarosan egyenletessé vált, ami jelezte Dracónak, hogy elaludt. A szőke férfi a rakoncátlan, fekete fürtök közé temette az arcát, beszívta Harry otthonillatát, amitől mindig biztonságban érezte magát és mindig megnyugodott. Egy apró csókot lehelt Harry feje búbjára, majd egy halvány mosollyal az arcán, ő is elaludt.


	5. Chapter 5

**4. fejezet**

Másnap reggel a fiúk visszatértek a nagyterembe, hogy valami reggelinek valót találjanak maguknak. Az előző éjjel eszméletlenre ivott lovagok az asztalok alatt feküdtek szépen sorjában, horkolásuk hangja legalább úgy zengett, mint előző este a beszélgetésük és röhögésük.

– Szerintetek, hogy kerültek ilyen szépen egymás mellé az asztalok alá? – kérdezte Neville. – Ha logikusan nézzük, akkor elvileg össze-vissza kellett volna lepotyogniuk.

– Ó, azok mi vónánk – szólalt meg az egyik szolgáló. – Begurigatánk őket az asztalok alá, hogy fetudjunk seperni. Mindjá' fellocsójuk őket, hogy kipucóhassuk az asztalok ajját is. – Rájuk mosolygott. – A fiatalurak tán éhesek?

– Igen, asszonyom – mondták egyszerre.

– Nos, ott egy asztal, teli finomságokkal. Válogassanak csak az ifiurak – mondta, majd tovább folytatta a takarítást.

– Köszönjük – válaszolták, majd az említett asztal felé vették az irányt.

Mindannyian felvettek egy-egy fatányért, és megpakolták olyan ételekkel, melyek elvileg nem voltak se rohadtak, se penészesek, majd leültek egy asztalhoz, ami nem bűzlött se hányástól, se húgytól.

Ahogy ott ültek és ettek, Neville-nek feltűnt egy idős, szakállas ember, aki Arthur mellett lépett be a terembe. Ő és a király komoly megbeszélés közepette voltak.

– Szerintetek ő lehet Merlin, a varázsló? – kérdezte a többiektől.

– Menj, és kérdezd meg tőle – felelte Dean.

– Talán – mondta Neville, miközben a tányérján lévő ételt turkálta.

– Nev, megeszed azt, vagy csak játszol vele? – kérdezte kis idő múlva Blaise.

– Hm? – nézett fel Neville. – Ja, nem, nyugodtan megeheted. – Odatolta a tányért a fekete fiúnak, majd felkelt. – Megyek, beszélek Merlinnel.

– Tedd azt – vonta meg a vállát Blaise. – Nem néz ki pedofilnak, de ha mégis az lenne, könnyűszerrel lefuthatod.

– Kuss legyen, Blaise! – mondta Harry.

Neville idegesen közelített Merlinhez, majd megállt előtte, és cipője orrával a földet rugdosva, mély levegőt vett.

– E-e-elnézést, uram – kezdte, hangja csak úgy remegett az izgalomtól. – Ön lenne Merlin, a híres varázsló?

Az öregember kedvesen nézett rá.

– Bizony én lennék az, ifjú barátom – mondta biztató hangon. – Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra?

– Nos, uram… Világéletemben érdekelt a mágia, és hát azon gondolkodtam, hogy… – mély levegőt vett. – Hogy esetleg tanítana-e engem?

Az öregnek felcsillant a szeme, és egy pillanatra Neville úgy érezte, hogy Dumbledore előtt áll.

– Nahát, nahát! Egy ifjú elme, kit a tudásvágy űz! Világ életemben szerettem ifjú elméket csiszolni a világ tudományaival! – Arthurhoz fordult. – Fenség, ha nincs rám szüksége, akkor mennék, és elindítanám eme ifjút a tudomány rögös útján.

– Persze, persze, barátom – mondta Arthur. – Menj csak.

Neville egy pillanatra a társaira vigyorgott, ahogy Merlin után elhagyta a termet.

– Megeszem a süvegem! – mondta leesett állal Blaise. – Ennyi volt az egész?

Harry felállt, majd szintén az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

– Tegnap láttam a küzdőteret, ahol a lovagok gyakorolnak. Megyek, körülnézek. Szükségem van némi testedzésre – mondta, majd eltűnt.

Blaise Deanhez fordult.

– Gyere, feküdjünk vissza az ágyba – mondta mániákus csillogással a szemében.

– Még csak az kéne! – pattant fel Dean. – A seggem még mindig majd szétmegy. Nem voltatok éppen gyengédek előző éjjel!

– Ugyan már, Dean! – mondta kaján mosollyal Blaise. – Megmasszírozlak, és lehetsz felül!

– Hát, talán egy gyors menet belefér…– kezdte Dean, de már nem tudta befejezni, mivel Blaise karon ragadta, és sietve kiráncigálta a teremből.

Draco ott maradt egyedül.

– Remek! Itt hagytak totál egyedül, egy rakatnyi másnapos lovaggal! – zsörtölődött magában. – Asszem én is eltűnök, mielőtt a lovagok úgy gondolják, hogy kora reggel valami könnyű prédára éheznek – mondta magának, majd felpattant, amikor az egyik asztal alól előbújó lovag a feneke felé nyúlt.

– El a kezekkel, vagy szétrúgom a segged, világos? – sziszegte, és kiviharzott a teremből.

Egy briliáns ötlet jutott az eszébe. Amikor még a családjával régebben Japánban járt, megismerkedett az ottani kultúrával, különösen a harcművészettel. Anno sikerült rávennie az apját, hogy vívóleckéket vehessen egy japán kardvívó mestertől, amit nagyon szeretett. Ezért most elhatározta, hogy japán kardot kovácsoltat magának. El is indult az udvari kovácshoz, hogy kiviteleztesse tervét. Azt nem sejtette, hogy a dolog nem lesz ilyen egyszerű.

Dean, miután Blaise-zel lezavart egy pár menetet, a mutatványosokhoz vette az irányt. Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, hiszen a várfalról könnyen észrevette a mutatványosok színes sátrait. Odament hozzájuk, és egy darabig csak nézte, ahogy azok próbálnak. Bár, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor a szenvedésüket nemigen lehetett próbának nevezni.

– Ez így nem lesz jó – sóhajtott, ám a mutatványosok vezetője még így is meghallotta.

– Nohát-nohát, fiatalúr! Tán csak nem csatlakozni szeretne társulatunkhoz?

– Csatlakozni? – nézett nagyot Dean. – Dehogy is! Láttam a tegnap esti előadásukat, és hát…

– Tetszett tán? – kérdezett vissza az egyik mutatványos.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, nem igazán.

– Miért nem? Hiszen apait-anyait beleadtunk! – mondta egy másik, izmos férfi.

– A lovagok nemhogy nem élvezték az előadást, hanem egyenesen unatkoztak rajta. Még a hölgyek sem tudták őket felvidítani.

– És mégis, mit lehetne tenni, hogy szórakoztassunk?

Dean nem szólt semmit, csak kicsit nekifutott, és egy csavart hármasszaltó után talpon ért földet.

A mutatványosoknak leesett az álla, a vezető meg térdre borult Dean előtt.

– Taníts minket, mester! – könyörögte.

– Hát, talán tehetünk valamit – mosolygott Dean.

Harry átvágott az udvaron, egyenesen a küzdőtérre, ahol az ifjú lovagok, vagy inkább tanoncok gyakoroltak. Harry odalépett az egyik ifjúhoz, aki egy bábuval harcolt.

– Elnézést – szólt a fekete hajú fiú. – Kis gyakorlásra lenne szükségem.

– Hát, a helyet megtalálta, uram – mondta a fiatal lovag, aki nagyjából öt évvel volt fiatalabb Harrytől. – Itt gyakoroljuk a vívást, a párbajozást, az íjászatot, és minden mást, amit a lovagoknak tudniuk kell. Csak nem Ön is lovag szeretne lenni, uram?

– Még nem tudom, de gondolkodok rajta.

A fiatal fiú tetőtől talpig végigmérte Harryt.

– Hát, a kiképzőnk utálja az idejét fecsérelni gyengusokra. És ön barátom, eléggé vékonyka.

– Erősebb vagyok, mint amilyennek látszom.

Az újonc kétkedve nézett rá, majd tompa gyakorlókardjának markolatát Harrynek nyújtotta.

– Tegye magát próbára, uram – mondta, majd a gyakorlóbábukra mutatott.

Harry elfogadta a kardot, majd egy párszor megforgatta, hogy érezze az egyensúlyt, majd lapos szögben lesújtott a bábura, ami kettészakadt az ütés erejétől.

Az újoncnak leesett az álla.

– Egy kicsit könnyű ez a kard – mondta Harry, majd visszaadta a kardot. – De nem lenne logikusabb, ha a gyakorlásnál is olyan nehéz kardokat használnátok, mint a már felszentelt lovagok?

– Talán – felelte zavartan az ifjú. – Nézze, ott az oktatónk. Beszéljen vele – mondta, majd gyorsan elhátrált Harry elől.

Harry megfordult, és a lovaghoz lépett.

– Uram, Harry Potter vagyok, és lovag szeretnék lenni – nyújtotta a kezét a lovagnak.

A hatalmas lovag, teljes páncélzatban állt ott, és kritikus szemmel méregette Harryt.

– Nem vagy egy kicsit túl vékony lovagnak? – kérdezte.

– Erősebb vagyok, mint amilyennek látszom – volt a felelet.

A lovag felhúzta a szemöldökét, majd vállat vont, és intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse.

– De ne hidd, hogy kesztyűs kézzel bánok majd veled, barátom.

– Nem is gondoltam, uram – válaszolta Harry, arcán mardekárosokat megszégyenítő vigyorral.

Jó pár hét telt már el azóta, hogy az öt fiatal varázsló a múltban rekedt, Arthur király mesés udvarában, és már kezdtek belejönni az ottani életbe. Harry a lovagokkal gyakorolt, Dean a mutatványosokkal töltötte ideje nagy részét, Draco a számára megfelelő kard után kutatott, míg Blaise és Dean szerencsejátékokból finanszírozták újonnan kialakult vásárlási igényeiket, Neville pedig Merlintől tanulta a varázslás minden csínját-bínját.

– _Novi inlustris apparere! – _kiáltotta Neville, mire a kezében egy pillanatra felvillant egy fehér fénygömb, majd rögtön el is tűnt.

– Gratulálok, Neville! – tapsolt Merlin, majd felkelt a tekercsei mögül, és ifjú tanítványa mellé lépett. – Még sosem volt olyan tanítványom, aki ily rövid idő alatt megtanulta volna a mágikus tanulmányok alapjait.

– Köszönöm, Merlin mester – nevetett Neville. – Még sosem szórakoztam ilyen jól.

Mester és tanítványa Merlin tornyában voltak, a terem pedig dugig volt tekercsekkel, könyvekkel, folyadékokkal és porokkal teli edényekkel és fiolákkal, mindenféle furcsa mechanikus ketyerével és lencsékkel, melyekkel nagyítani és világítani is lehetett. Az ablak előtt egy bagoly ücsörgött, sárga szemével érdeklődve figyelte a két varázslót.

– De miért tűnt el ilyen hamar? – kérdezte egyszer csak Neville.

– Vajon miért is? A teremtés isteni privilégium, így csak a legtisztább lelkűek képesek olyasmit teremteni, ami meg is marad. Vagy azok, akik az ördöggel cimborálnak, de az sosem jelent jót – mondta Merlin.

– Ezt megjegyzem – felelte Neville.

– A transzformáció azonban sokkal tovább tart, hiszen az ember nem újat teremt, hanem egy már létező dolgot alakít át. De még így is, a transzformáció megszűnik, ha hideg acéllal találkozik, vagy a varázslatot létrehozó varázsló meghal. Valamint akkor is, ha a varázslatot létrehozó varázsló dühből varázsol. Ez utóbbi esetben a varázslat tarthat egy pár óráig, vagy egy pár napig is, ez főleg a varázsló erejétől függ.

Merlin az asztalán lévő tekercskupacok között kutatott, keresés közben nem egyet le is lökött a földre. Végül megtalálta azt, amit keresett, és diadalmasan széthajtotta.

– Nézz csak ide, ifjú tanítványom! Ez mindig jó móka. Az öntranszformáció. A varázslat addig tart, amíg a varázsló akarja. Nézd csak meg!

Neville odalépett, és átfutotta a tekercset.

– Elég egyszerűnek tűnik – jegyezte meg.

– Csak képzeld el, hogy mi szeretnél lenni, és mondd ki a szavakat.

– Rendben – mondta Neville, majd a terem közepére állt, és egy percre lecsukta a szemét, hogy tisztán lássa a képet a képzeletében. – _Imperiti ipse transformare leo_! – Kék fény vette körül Neville-t, majd a fény elhalványult, és egy hat hónapos oroszlánkölyök állt Neville helyén.

– Mrrrrr? – kérdezte a kisoroszlán.

– Néhanapján a tudatalatti gondolataink közbeszólnak – nevetett Merlin. – De akkor is, gratulálok!

Újra kék fény vette körbe a kis oroszlánt, majd újra a fiú állt a terem közepén.

– Egy felnőtt oroszlánt képzeltem el – motyogta Neville megilletődött mosollyal.

– Nos, még te is igen fiatal vagy, ifjú tanítványom, lehet, hogy ez is befolyásolta a transzformációt. – Vállat vont. – De az is lehet, hogy a mágia játszott velünk. Megesik néha.

Merlin visszament a dolgozóasztalához, és intett Neville-nek.

– Azt hiszem, mára ennyi elég is lesz – mondta a fiúnak. – Mindkettőnkre ráfér a pihenés.

– Köszönöm, mester! – hajolt meg Neville, majd távozott.

Amikor Neville végre visszaért a szállásukra, a többiek mind ott voltak. Harry és Draco egy-egy bottal gyakorolták a vívást, míg Dean a héten összegyűjtött aranyakat számlálta, Blaise pedig a kártyáit kevergette, amit egy pár részeg lovagtól nyert el.

– Srácok, megjöttem! – kiáltotta Neville, amikor belépett. – Mutatni akarok valamit!

Neville megállt a szoba közepén, karjait színpadiasan kitárta és a lehető legmélyebb hangján elismételte az öntranszformáció igéjét. A kék fény körbevette, és ismét oroszlánkölyökké változott.

– De édes! – pattant fel Blaise, majd fél kézzel felkapta a kisoroszlánt, másik kezével pedig a hasát kezdte vakargatni. Az oroszlánkölyök játékosan elpaskolta a kezét.

– Mrrwwrr! – morgott a Neville-kölyök.

– Te kis cukorfalat, igaz–e macsek? – motyogta Blaise, miközben fejét a kisoroszlán fejéhez dörgölte.

A másik három ifjú csak állt ott, leesett állal.

– Ennek valami gáz van az állatokkal való kapcsolataival – mondta meghökkenve Harry.

Dean és Draco csak bólintottak.

A kisoroszlán morgott egyet.

– Kérdés: meddig marad még így? – kérdezte Draco.

– Remélem, csak addig, amíg Blaise simogatása komolyabbá nem válik – monda Harry, majd Blaise-hez fordult. – Nem akartok szobára menni? Elég nyitott vagyok a szex terén, de a bestiality már nekem is kicsit sok.

A Neville-kölyök kinyújtotta Harryre a nyelvét, majd fújt egyet. Blaise azonban csak mosolygott, és Dean is csatlakozott a fekete fiúhoz, így már ketten simogatták és vakargatták a kisoroszlán hasát.

– Egyszerűen csak nem érted, hogy milyen megnyugtató egy kiscica hasát vakargatni – mondta végül Dean.

– Majd később találkozunk – tette hozzá Blaise, és Neville-lel a karjában, Deannel az oldalán bezárkóztak a szobájukba.

– Oké, ez fura volt – mondta Draco.

– De észrevetted, hogy Neville oroszlánkölyökké változtatta magát? – kérdezte Harry. – Nem emlékszem, hogy eddig képes lett volna rá.

– Ez biztos, hogy új fejlemény.

Draco várt még egy percet, majd kikapta Harry kezéből a botot, és megragadta a kezét.

– Nem folytatjuk a gyakorlást kicsit másképp? – kérdezte.

– Hm… mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza Harry, szemében azonban vad vágy égett.

– Van egy pár ötletem – felelte Draco, és a másik szoba felé kezdte rángatni Harryt.

– Akkor valósítsunk meg egy párat az ötleteidből…


	6. Chapter 6

**5. fejezet**

Miután Blaise és Dean befejezték a fürdést a folyóban, elindultak vissza a vár felé. A madárcsiripelésen kívül semmi sem zavarta sétájukat, amíg meg nem pillantották Harryt. Barátjuk egy földön heverő lovag mellett térdelt.

– Hát ezzel meg mi történt? – kérdezte Dean.

Harry egy darabig nem szólt semmit, csak a pórul járt lovagot vizsgálgatta, majd egyszer csak hitetlenkedve felkiáltott.

– Ezt a pancsert! Ilyen nincs!

– Meghalt? – kérdezte Blaise.

– Meg – mondta a fejét rázva Harry.

– Mi történt?

– Elég határozottan a tudtomra adta, hogy ő bizony meg akar dugni az egyik bokorban. Elmagyaráztam neki, hogy foglalt vagyok, de a borgőzös agyával nem értette meg a dolgot, így vívni kezdtünk. Aztán addig kóválygott, míg valahogy a saját kardjába nem esett.

Dean a hátára fordította, hogy lássa a félnótás lovag arcát.

– Uh, ez az az ütődött újonc, aki azóta ki akar kezdeni veled, hogy beálltál a lovagok közé – fintorodott el volt griffendéles osztálytársa. – Hm, de legalább megspórolta Dracónak a fáradtságot, aki megfelelő kard után kutat, hogy megleckéztesse. Tényleg, még mindig kovácsot keres?

– Azt – legyintett lemondóan Harry.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen kardot akar készíttetni?

– Arra én is – állt fel Harry, majd végig mérte a másik kettőt. – Hát veletek meg mi történt? – kérdezte döbbenten, meggyötört ruhájukat látva.

– Blaise túl sokat nyert kockán, és ez nem igazán tetszett a népnek. Gondolták, ha már a pénzüket elvesztették, legalább kapjanak is vissza valamit, úgyhogy végigmentek rajtunk egy párszor – összegezte Dean.

– Már megint? – húzta el a száját Harry.

– Igen, de ez nem tántorít el minket – húzta félmosolyra a száját Dean.

– Most rögtön indulunk egy újabb menetre. Nem tartasz velünk? – kérdezte Blaise.

– Ugyan minek?

– Mondjuk, megvédhetnél minket a haragvó lovagoktól. Pénzügyileg nem járnál rosszul.

– Ti fizetnétek a védelemért?

– Miért ne?

Erre Dean is rábólintott.

– Amúgy miért olyan fontos nektek a szerencsejáték? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Harry.

– Selymet szeretnénk venni a piacon – jegyezte meg Dean.

– Az meg minek?

– Selyem alsógatyának.

– Hogy minek?

– Jól hallottad – vigyorogtak rá mindketten.

– Látom, egy újabb hóbortot találtatok – ingatta a fejét Harry. Erre két határozott bólintást kapott válaszként. – Á, rendben! De aztán gyors kör legyen, mert hamarosan vívóedzésem lesz – egyezett bele Harry.

– Az már azt hiszem, megvolt – mutatott a halott lovag felé Dean.

– Tényleg, mit kezdjünk vele? – kérdezte Harry.

– Hagyjuk itt – jelentette ki Blaise egyszerűen.

– De az… – kezdte volna Harry, de barátja félbeszakította.

– Na, gyerünk! – húzta Harryt a vár felé. – Sietnünk kell.

A fekete hajú fiú nem sokáig tiltakozott a kérés ellen, így a lovagot sorsára hagyták.

Draco bosszankodva járt kovácsról kovácsra, de nagy bánatára egyikük sem ismerte azt a kardtípust, amit el akart készíttetni. De tervét nem adta fel, mert egy Malfoy szerette a jót és a különlegeset. Ezért nem egy közönséges kardot akart magának, hanem egy katanát, melynek készítését a japánok mesterfokra fejlesztették. Reménytelennek látszott a keresés, de nemes cél hajtotta, mégpedig Harry erényének megvédése, bár azt nem vette figyelembe, hogy párja nemigen szorul rá erre. Így folytatta kereső körútját az egyik kovács útmutatása szerint, aki egy keletről jött vándorkovács műhelye felé irányította. Az erdőn keresztül vezetett hozzá az út. Mikor odaért, rögtön tudta, hogy jó helyen jár. A műhely az erdőben kanyargó folyó mentén feküdt, így először a vízhez vezette lovát, hogy a kitikkadt állat végre felfrissülhessen. Mikor úgy látta, eleget ivott, kikötötte az egyik fához, és a műhely felé indult, ami a jellegzetes, fából készült régi japán házak kicsinyített mása volt, amihez hasonlót még kiotói útja során látott, a város ősi városrészében. Minden, amit akkor látott teljesen lenyűgözte, köztük főleg az épületek és a fegyverek. Bekopogott az üzlet zárt faajtaján, hátha otthon találja a kardkészítőt. Szerencséje volt, mert egy erősen akcentusos hang kiáltott ki.

– Azonnal jönni – hallatszott ki, majd kis idő múlva az ajtó is kitárult.

– Konnichi wa! (Jó napot!) – köszöntötte Draco mélyen meghajolva.

– Yo, kozou! (Üdv, kölyök!) Jönni! – intett a bolt belseje felé a férfi, akinek láthatóan elnyerte a tetszését a tradicionális üdvözlési forma. – Mi járatban itt az úrfi?

– Egy jó fajta japán kardra lenne szükségem. Önt ajánlották, hogy… – folytatta volna Draco, de a kovács közbe szólt.

– Nem fáradni! Én vagyok egyetlen erre felé, ki készíteni tudni ilyen kard. A nevem Yamato Shinta – mutatkozott be vezetéknév keresztnév sorrendben.

– Draco Malfoy. Douzo yoroshiku! (Örvendek/Ajánlom magamat!) – hajolt meg ismét a férfi előtt, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel méregette.

– Mennyi pénz lenni uraságnak? Mert kard sokba kerülni.

– Mennyibe kerül?

– Attól függni, mennyire sürgős lenni.

– Hát… – kezdett volna magyarázni Draco, de a kovács ismét nem hagyta, hogy elkezdje.

– Látni lenni nagyon fontos. Egy fiatal hölgyet akar védeni?

– Igen – válaszolta egyszerűen.

– Rendben lenni. Egy majdnem kész kard lenni, bár teljes elkészültére kell várni két hét, de ez, ami leghamarabb kész lenni. Fizetni végén. Addig adni kölcsön mesterdarab, de nem tönkretenni, mert én kardot jól forgatni, és ha tönkre megy, úrfit megölni.

– Ö… Rendben – egyezett bele kissé megrettenve Draco. – Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Yamato–san! (Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Yamato úr/Mr Yamato) – köszönte meg a legtiszteletteljesebben.

A kovács a bolt hátuljába ment, és egy díszes tokban lévő karddal tért vissza. Átadta Dracónak, aki nagy figyelemmel húzta ki. A kezébe fogva próbálgatta a fogását, és teljesen tökéletesnek találta.

– Látom, elégedett lenni. Most eltenni és menni. Később meglátogatni, mert ez feltétel lenni.

Draco helyeslően bólintott, majd elbúcsúztak, és a szőke férfi elégedetten indult vissza a várba.

Már javában folyt az esti lakoma, mire Draco visszaérkezett Camelotba. Lehuppant a padra Harry mellé, aki épp a bőségesen felszolgált sültekből és a hozzájuk tartozó köretekből pakolt a tányérjára. A többiek kissé távolabb ültek, de mikor meglátták a szőke férfit, közelebb húzódtak.

– Na, hogy sikerült a körút? – kérdezte Blaise élénken.

– Tökéletesen – húzta félre utazóköpenyét, így mindannyian láthatták a díszes katanát.

– Ez valódi? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

– Igen, méghozzá a mesterdarab – simított végig rajta büszkén.

– Na ne! Azt egy mester sem adja ki a kezéből csak úgy! – álmélkodott Blaise, aki Dracóhoz hasonlóan elég sokat tudott a japán kultúráról.

– Csak kölcsön kaptam. A sajátom két hét múlva lesz kész.

– Akkor nagyon szimpatikus lehettél a kovácsnak, hogy odaadta.

– Valami olyasmi.

– És mi volt a feltétele? – kérdezte gyanakodva Harry.

– Hogy meglátogassam.

– Akkor nem fogsz egyedül menni – mondta sötéten Harry, majd visszafordult a tányérjához, és nem szólt többet.

A többiek sem tettek hozzá semmit, hanem ők is nekifogtak a vacsorának. Majd Dean otthagyta őket, és eltűnt az egyik oldalsó ajtón keresztül. Hamarosan a mutatványosokkal tért vissza, akiknek barátjuk tanítása révén már a belépőjük is sokkal jobb volt. A lovagok kurjongatva üdvözölték őket, majd elkezdődtek a látványosabbnál látványosabb mutatványok. Miközben a lovagok jót szórakoztak az immár színvonalas műsoron, az italt is bőségesen fogyasztották. Blaise figyelmesen szemlélte őket, és amikor úgy ítélte, hogy elég részegek, felállt az asztaltól, hogy újra kipróbálja szerencséjét.

– Nem volt még elég mára? – kérdezte Harry.

– Még mindig nincs elég pénz selyemre.

– Selyemre? Az meg minek? – kapcsolódott be Neville, aki most hallott először a dologról, mert egész nap Merlin tornyában gyakorolt.

– Alsógatyának – felelte egyszerűen Blaise.

– Még mindig nem értem, minek az. A legegyszerűbb, ha semmilyet nem hordasz, mint én, és akkor le van tudva a gond – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Elég közönséges szokás, de praktikus – kacsintott rá Draco. – Várj, Blaise, én is veled megyek!

– Már te is? – legyintett lemondóan Harry.

– Valamiből ki kell fizetnem a kardomat – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan Draco, majd Blaise után sietett, aki már oda is ment a kiszemelt csoporthoz.

– Ezek teljesen meghülyültek – jelentette ki Neville. – Inkább megyek gyakorolni.

Azzal felállt és otthagyta Harryt, aki tovább nézte a mutatványosok műsorát, közben két barátját figyelte, nem kerülnek-e bajba.

Már éppen elálmosodott és csak bambult maga elé, mikor hangzavar támadt a játékasztalnál. Azonnal felugrott és két barátjához sietett. Draco torkához egy kard szegeződött, mert a lovag gyorsabban húzta elő a sajátját. Azonban párja fejét levágni már nem tudta, mert Harry kardja megakadályozta benne.

– Bármit is követett el e két bitang, nem ajánlom, hogy kikezdjen velük. Inkább ajánlanék egy új fogadást az uraságnak – szólt Harry a lovaghoz.

– És mi légyen az, újonc? – kérdezte a férfi, aki edzésen nem egyszer leverte Harryt.

– Egyszerű szkanderre gondoltam.

A lovagok felnevettek, Draco és Blaise pedig hüledezve nézett rá. A kihívott vitéz izmai majd' szétfeszítették a ruhát, mutatva testi fölényét.

– Állok elébe! – szólt hát.

A többi lovag rögtön szabaddá tette az asztalt, és a két ellenfél leült egymással szemben.

– Ha én nyerek, békén hagyod őket – szabta ki a fogadás tétjét Harry.

– Rendben, de ha én nyerek, megölhetem a barátod. Áll az alku? – fogadta el a bajszos lovag.

– Áll az alku! – egyezett bele hirtelen, szinte végig sem gondolva a dolgot.

Felvették az alappozíciót. Harry tudta, hogy alapesetben nem lenne esélye, de mágiával minden megoldható. A karjába összpontosította mágiáját, de elszámította magát, mert nem csak lenyomta ellenfelét, hanem eltörte a karját, melynek hatására a lovag a végtagját dédelgetve oldalgott el.

– Szerintem mára ennyi elég lesz – jelentette ki Harry, mire mindketten rábólintottak.

Elindultak a szobáik felé. Útközben Blaise vágytól égő szemmel jegyezte meg.

– Mi lenne, ha ma éjszakára csatlakoznék hozzátok?

Draco és Harry összenéztek, majd rövid idő múlva egyetértően bólintottak.

A folyosó hátralévő részét egymást vetkőztetve tették meg, így útjukat elszórt ruhadarabok jelezték. Mire Dracóék szobájába értek, már csak a fegyvereik voltak náluk, amit letámasztottak a szoba egyik sarkába, majd egymásnak estek. Vagyis inkább Blaise és Draco vette kezelésbe Harryt. Előbbi elől, utóbbi hátul. Blaise birtokba vette Harry közepesen kész hímtagját. A bőrt finoman húzogatva először csak a makkot ingerelte. Majd hirtelen bekapta az egészet, melynek hatására Harry hangosan felnyögött. Közben Draco nyelve azon dolgozott, hogy Harry nyílását minél jobban benedvesítse, majd az ujjaival vette kezelésbe. Gyengéden tágította a bemenetet, miközben Blaise szája is tovább dolgozott. Majd mikor már Harry nem bírt magával, abbahagyták, és álló helyzetből az ágyra tértek át. Harry négykézláb térdelt az ágyon, Draco pedig mögé került. Egy határozott döféssel hatolt Harrybe, aki Blaise vesszőjével a szájában tompa nyögést hallatott. Ahogy Draco gyorsított, Harry is úgy növelte szájával a tempót Blaise farkán, akinek az egyik keze közben visszatért Harryére, és egyre közelebb vitte őt is a beteljesüléshez. Majdnem egyszerre élveztek el. Egymáson fekve hagyták, hogy alábbhagyjon bennük az izgalom okozta remegés, majd más kombinációban újabb menetbe fogtak.

Dean, aki a mutatványosok műsorának végeztével Neville keresésére indult, lakrészükhöz közeledve csak a fejét csóválta az elszórt ruhák láttán, amiket összekapkodott és a közös helyiségben egy székre dobta őket. A szomszéd szobából meghallotta az ismerős, kéjes hangokat, és szélesen elvigyorodott. Körülnézett a többi szobában is, de mivel Neville-t egyikben sem találta, elindult, hogy tovább keresse.

Végül egy félreeső, használaton kívüli teremben találta meg, ahol épp egy csapat lovagot változtatott birkává.

– Erre meg miért van szükség, Neville? – kérdezte döbbenten Dean.

– Meg akartak erőszakolni – válaszolta egy kis idő múlva Neville, mikor már az utolsó lovag is bégetve oldalazott el a helyiség másik végébe.

– Ó, ez bizony nagy vétek, de akkor sem mentség arra, amit tettél – vigyorgott rá Dean. – Mit gondolsz? Milyen büntetés járna neked? – Simított végig Neville arcán, majd egy szenvedélyes csókkal hallgattatta el a szólni kívánó férfit. – Irány a pajta! – Magával ráncigálta, hogy megadja a varázslótanoncnak méltó „büntetését".


	7. Chapter 7

**6. fejezet**

Reggel korán keltek és Harry javaslatára elhatározták, hogy felfedezik a kastély még számukra feltérképezetlen zugait. Végül a másik három nem tartott velük, mert Neville Merlinhez ment gyakorolni, Blaise és Dean pedig újabb megkopasztani kívánt lovagok után nézett.

– Már megint meg akarják dugatni magukat – jegyezte meg Harry. – Meg mernék esküdni rá, hogy ezért csinálják! – bosszankodott.

– Ne törődj velük! Az ő dolguk, mit kezdenek a seggükkel! – válaszolta Draco.

Harry erre csak megrázta a fejét, de nem forszírozta a dolgot többet.

Elindultak a hatalmas vár felfedezésére. Teremről, teremre fedezték fel az ódon épületet, de a legtöbb használaton kívüli terem csak kacatokat tartalmazott.

Aztán az egyik helyiségben végül ütött-kopott bronzüstökre bukkantak. Harry kiválasztotta a legnagyobb és legjobb állapotban lévő kondért, és így szót Dracóhoz:

– Ezt bevisszük a lakrészünkbe.

– Minek?

– Jó lesz kádnak.

– De hát túl nagy, hogy elférjen a szobánkban!

– De a nappaliban elfér. Így legalább a többiek is tudnak hol fürödni.

Varázslat segítségével könnyítettek a kádon, és a lakrészükbe vitték. Harry kitisztította, majd rövid gondolkodás után, hatalmas ovális káddá alakította, megtöltötte vízzel és vetkőzni kezdett.

– Mit csinálsz? – hökkent meg Draco.

– Kipróbálom. Úgy sincs ma más dolgom – mosolygott rá Harry, miközben beleült.

Draco szórakozottan követte a példáját.

Az üstből lett kád akkora volt, hogy akár mind az öten elfértek volna benne. Ez hamarosan meg is valósult, mert mikor a visszatérő Neville, Blaise és Dean meglátták a két önfeledten egymást fröcskölő fiatalt, azonnal csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

– Hol találtátok ezt a kádat? – kérdezte a hancúrozástól kifulladt Neville.

– Egy eldugott szobában. Eredetileg üst volt, de kitisztítottuk és kádat csináltunk belőle – összegezte Harry.

– Jól tettétek! – kurjantotta Blaise. – Jut eszembe, Harry, láttuk a lovagi torna kiírását. Nem lenne kedved indulni?

– Még nem tudom – hárította a kérdést Harry.

– Érdemes lenne indulnod, mert elég nagy a pénznyeremény – jegyezte meg Dean.

– Ó, mindig csak a pénz! – kiáltotta lemondóan Harry. – Ha indulok, azt biztosan nem a pénzért fogom tenni!

– Tudjuk, csak gondoltam, megemlítem – védekezett Dean.

A vita még eltartott egy darabig, de végül meggyőzték Harryt a részvétel előnyeiről.

Harry a lovagi torna reggelén izgatottan ébredt. Otthagyva a még alvó Dracót elindult az udvari kovácshoz, aki kölcsön adott neki egy teljes harci öltözéket a viadalhoz. Egyszerű, szürke páncél volt a hozzátartozó kiegészítőkkel együtt, amiket még ott magára öltött.

– Mintha az úrfira öntötték volna! – csapott a vállára a kovács elégedetten.

– Köszönöm! – mondta Harry, és enyhén meghajtva magát elbúcsúzott a férfitól, majd elindult a várba reggelizni.

A többieket a szokásos helyükön találta.

– Jól áll – jegyezte meg Draco rögtön, amint meglátta. A többiek helyeseltek.

– Nem a páncél szépsége a lényeg, mert attól még kiüthetnek a nyeregből – legyintett Harry.

– Úgy sem fognak! – ellenkezett Neville. – Merlin szerint tehetséges vagy!

– Az nem jelent semmit! A dolog főleg a szerencsén múlik meg a megfelelő technikán, időzítésen – vágott vissza Harry.

– Így igaz, ifjú barátom – ült le melléjük Percival.

Bátorítóan Harryre mosolygott. Díszes páncélja jól mutatta rangját. Harry csak biccentett a férfinak. Úgy érezte magát, mint az első kviddicsmeccse előtt. Alig ment le néhány falat étel a torkán.

A reggeli végeztével kivonultak az udvarra, a lovagi torna helyszínére. Arthur király, a meghívott nemesek és az udvari nép már a lelátókon ültek. Barátai elváltak Harrytől, és elindultak ülőhelyet keresni maguknak, Harry pedig a többi lovag felé indult. Lova ott várta, ahová még reggeli előtt kikötötte, és türelmetlenül kaparta a földet. Harry azonnal odament és nyugtatgatni kezdte, de nem sok ideje volt az állattal foglalkozni, mert Arthur felemelkedett díszes trónusáról.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit a lovagi tornán! Kívánom, hogy mindenki a legjobban szórakozzon! Minden résztvevőnek sok szerencsét! Kezdődjék a viadal! – nyitotta meg a király a tornát.

A sorsolás nem Harrynek kedvezett, mert rögtön az ő nevét húzták ki. Gombóccal a torkában ment Arthur elé és hajolt meg előtte.

– Üdvözöllek, ifjú barátom! – köszöntötte Arthur. – Úgy hallottam, elég tehetséges vagy – biccentett felé elismerően. – Nézzük hát az ellenfeledet!

Merlin varázslata hamar kiadta az ellenfele nevét. Percivallal kellett először megmérkőznie. Elindultak vissza a lovaikhoz, nyeregbe pattantak, és megadott távolságban megálltak egymástól. Harry fél kézzel a fejére tette a sisakot és leengedte a rostélyt, majd másik kezével megmarkolta a lándzsát, ami egy pillanatra megremegett a kezében. Percival mintha erre válaszolt volna, odakiáltotta.

– Sok szerencsét!

– Önnek is – viszonozta Harry.

Újra rámarkolt a fegyverére, majd kissé előre dőlve a nyeregben megsarkantyúzta lovát, és nekiiramodott. Percival ugyanígy tett. Egymás felé vágtatva szilárdan tartották a lándzsát, majd mikor megfelelő távolságba értek, előrelendítették azt. Harry előbb érte el Percivalt. A mellvértjén találta el a férfit, aki először csak megingott, majd egyensúlyát vesztve kiesett a nyeregből. Harry lovát vitte tovább a lendület, így elvágtatott a férfi mellett. Egy pillanat múlva Harry lefékezte és visszafordította. Percival szinte azonnal felpattant és meghajtotta magát Harry előtt.

– A menet győztese Harold James Potter – kiáltotta az egyik udvaronc.

– Ez az, Harry! – hallotta ki az ujjongó tömegből Neville hangját, és széles mosollyal az arcán hagyta el a pályát.

Jó néhány kör eltelt, mire újra sorra került, de már nem izgult. Határozottan ütötte ki a nyeregből az ellenfelét.

Aztán ebédszünetet tartottak. Éppen barátaival és Percivallal beszélgetett, mikor egy másik lovag is odaült hozzájuk. Vagyis ha pontosak akarunk lenni, Neville mellé, aki kicsivel messzebb ült tőlük. A férfi láthatóan udvarolt barátjuknak, ami nem igazán tetszett Deannek és Blaise-nek. Harry felismerte benne Lancelotot, aki szintén a tornán induló lovagok között volt. A helyzetre rátett egy lapáttal, hogy Neville egy kis jelét sem adta annak, hogy ellenére lenne a dolog. A Harry mellett ülő Dean alig látott a féltékenységtől.

– Alázd porig azt a szemetet, Harry! – sziszegte a fogai között úgy, hogy alig hallotta.

– Meglátom, mit tehetek – tette a vállára a kezét Harry.

Ettől az ígérettől Dean azonban egy cseppet sem nyugodott meg, mert továbbra is szúrósan méregette a beszélgetésbe mind jobban belemerülő párost.

Az ebéd végeztével folytatódott a küzdelem. Harry nagy bánatára nem került össze Lancelottal egészen a végső ütközetig. Nem látott sok esélyt a győzelemre, mert a férfi sokkal jobb technikával és több tapasztalattal rendelkezett nála, de már nem hátrálhatott meg. Leeresztette sisakja rostélyát, majd egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett ellenfelével. Irányba tartotta fegyverét és nekiiramodott. Lancelot kissé késleltetve indult. Harry végig a lovag szemébe nézett, így a megfelelőnek érzett pillanatban tudta döfésre emelni a lándzsáját. A szem sok mindent elárult számára a mozdulatokról, ezt már a Percival elleni összecsapásnál megfigyelte, és Lancelot sem volt ez alól kivétel. A jobb vállán találta el a lovagot, de ugyanabban a pillanatban ő is kapott egy ütést a bal vállába, így egyszerre estek ki a nyeregből. Az eredmény döntetlen lett, de még nem volt vége.

– A végső eredményt kardvívás dönti el. Az nyer, aki a padlóra küldi ellenfelét. A gyilkosságért fővesztés jár – hirdette ki Arthur.

Mindketten meghajoltak a lelátó irányába, majd egymás felé is. Aztán összecsaptak. A két kard csikorogva feszült egymásnak újra és újra. Sokáig úgy tűnt, nem tudják dűlőre vinni a harcot, de aztán Lancelot eltalálta Harry páncélját, aki ettől majdnem a földre esett, de az utolsó pillanatban még sikerült visszanyernie egyensúlyát. Viszont így nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy Lancelot sebet ejtsen a karján. Fájdalom nyilallt a karjába, de nem törődhetett vele, mert ellenfele rendületlenül támadott. Harry tudta, hogy hamar el kell döntenie a harcot, mert egyre jobban fáradt. Teljes erejéből nekiiramodott hát a győzelme teljes tudatában éppen pimaszul Neville-re vigyorgó Lancelotnak, akit így teljesen váratlanul ért a csapás. A támadástól hanyatt vágódott a fűben. Kinyitva a szemét Harry kardja volt az, amit először meglátott. A fiú fölötte állt, kardja pedig egyenesen a nyakának szegeződött.

– Ajánlom, hogy ne közelíts Neville-hez, mert a tornán kívül nem biztos, hogy ilyen szerencsés leszel – mondta Harry sötéten, majd eltette a kardját, és a kezét nyújtotta a férfinak.

– Megértettem – válaszolta kelletlenül Lancelot.

Elfogadta a segítő kezet és feltápászkodott.

Arthur ünnepélyesen kihirdette az eredményt, és átadta a győztes jutalmát, majd a mulatság vette át a viadal helyét, amin mindannyian részt vettek.


	8. Chapter 8

**7. fejezet**

Az udvar népét a torna után meglepetés várta. A mutatványosok új műsorral készültek a lovagi torna alkalmából. Gólyalábakon járó, látványos jelmezbe öltözött kikiáltók hirdették ki a műsorszámokat.

– Dean a trapézon? – álmélkodott Neville, aki eddig a pórul járt Lancelotot figyelte.

– Igen, a trapézon! Mondtam, nem? De, amint látom, téged csak Merlin meg ez a Lancelot érdekel! – kiabálta Neville arcába Dean.

– Ez nem igaz!

– Nem? Valld be, hogy tetszik neked!

– Nem arról van szó!

– Hát, miről másról?

– Csak beszélgettünk, és kedves volt, ez minden.

– Kedves?

– Dean, mi tényleg csak beszélgettünk!

– Nekem inkább flörtnek tűnt!

– Elég legyen ebből! – kapcsolódott be a vitába Harry, aki mindig magára vállalta a békítő szerepét.

– Ne avatkozz bele! – kiáltotta a másik kettő egyszerre, nyomatékosítva, hogy nem érdekli őket Harry mondanivalója.

Veszekedésük így a műsor kezdetéig eltartott, amikor Dean elcsörtetett a kulisszák mögé. Neville az egész műsor alatt egykedvűen tekintgetett a színpad felé azon gondolkodva, hogyan békíthetné meg Deant. Aztán minden terve hiábavalónk bizonyult, mert az események adták magukat. Dean és Neville némaságba burkolózva érkezett meg a lakrészük ajtaja elé. A többiek láthatóan direkt lemaradtak, hogy nekik legyen lehetőségük megbeszélni a dolgokat. Dean mogorván ledobta magát az egyik székre és nem volt hajlandó megszólalni. Neville sem találta a megfelelő szavakat, így egy spontán ötlettől vezérelve oroszlánkölyökké változott. Dean tekintete az apró nagymacskára vándorolt a cipője orráról.

– Gyere ide, te büdös dög! – kiáltotta megadóan, mert nem tudott ellenállni Neville új alakjának.

A macsek készségesen teljesítette a kérését. Felugrott az ölébe és hozzádörgölőzött. De Deannek nem volt ennyi elég. Kigombolta a nadrágját, és a kielégülésért sóvárgó farkát elővéve, belevágta az oroszlán-Neville hátsójába. Az oroszlánkölyök egyetértően morrantott, így Dean nem fogta vissza magát. Egyre erősebb lökésekkel hajszolta magukat a beteljesülés felé. Olyannyira élvezte az aktust, hogy a szemét is becsukta, így a világ szinte megszűnt körülötte, kivéve Neville kéjes morgásait. Csak tompán hallották, hogy valaki benyit az ajtón.

– Ó! Mit is mondtam nektek a perverz játékokról? – bukott ki Blaise-ből a kérdés, mikor meglátta őket.

Neville erre csak vidáman morgott egyet, Dean pedig nem is reagált rá.

– Úgy látom, kibékültek – jegyezte meg Harry, aki Blaise válla fölött benézett az ajtón. – Akár mehetünk is vacsorázni – szólt hátra megnyugodva a többieknek.

Rájuk csukták az ajtót, és elindultak a nagyterem felé.

Draco arra ébredt, hogy finom illatok csiklandozzák az orrát. Felpattantak a szemei, és hamarosan a kellemes szagok forrását is meglátta. Harry jelent meg az ajtóban egy étellel és itallal megrakott tálcával a kezében. Behúzta az ajtót, majd odament az ágyhoz és lerakta a tálcát Draco mellé. Áthajolt rajta, és megcsókolta a szőke férfit köszöntésképpen.

Mikor szétváltak, az ifjú Malfoy megkérdezte.

– Hogyhogy ilyen hamar felkeltél?

– Gondoltam, megleplek egy kis reggelivel – mosolygott Harry. – Olyan édesen aludtál, hogy nem volt szívem felébreszteni – nézett rá ártatlanul.

– A tegnap éjszaka után csodálod? – kérdezte Draco kaján vigyorral.

– Nem igazán – értett egyet Harry és Draco mellé telepedett.

– Neked mindennap lovagi tornát kéne nyerned. Lehengerlő voltál az éjjel – nyilvánította ki tetszését a szőke férfi.

– Minő dicséret ez öntől, Mr Malfoy – hajtotta meg magát nagy komolyan Harry, de az arcán huncut mosoly játszott, szemében pedig a vidámság szikrái pattogtak.

Draco visszamosolygott rá. Enni kezdtek a Harry által hozott ételekből, amelyek között Draco megrökönyödésére, nem egy zöldségből, gyümölcsből készült étel volt. Az ifjú Malfoy meglepetten nézett Harryre.

– Te felkeltél és főztél nekem?

– Igen.

– Ó… ez… köszönöm – keresgélte a szavakat Draco.

– Inkább egyél, és ne köszöngess – hárította a hálálkodást Harry.

Az ifjú Malfoy nem szól többet. A kellemes csend eltartott a reggeli végéig, amikor Draco megkérdezte.

– Ráérnél ma? Úgy értem, ma van edzésed a lovagokkal?

– Nem. Ma nincs. Miért?

– Meg szeretném látogatni a kardkészítőt, ahogy megígértem.

– Értem. Veled megyek. Sőt – vette el az ágy melletti kisasztalról a tegnap Arthurtól kapott fadobozt –, ez a tiéd – nyújtott át az öt zacskó aranyból hármat Dracónak.

– De hát ezt te nyerted! – tiltakozott Draco.

– És én neked akarom adni – vágott a férfi készülő szóáradatába Harry. – Ez az általad, kockán nyert pénzzel együtt elég lesz a kardodra.

– Tényleg ezt akarod? – nézett rá még mindig hitetlenkedve Draco.

– Ezt.

– Köszönöm – kulcsolta át Draco Harry nyakát, és egy szenvedélyes csókkal ajándékozta meg.

Mikor percekkel később zihálva szétváltak, Harry egy intéssel eltűntette a reggeli maradványait.

– Most biztosan a frászt hoztad néhány cselédlányra – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Draco a konyhán hirtelen megjelenő edényekre gondolva.

– Majd azt fogják gondolni, hogy Merlin szórakozik – vont vállat nemes egyszerűséggel Harry. – Na, gyere, te lustaság! – húzta fel magához egy rövid csókra, majd hagyta, hogy párja megmosakodjon és felöltözzön.

Együtt léptek ki a hálószobából a nappaliba. Azonnal megütötték a fülüket a másik hálószobából kiszűrődő kéjes nyögések.

– Ezek még reggel is azt csinálják? – ingatta a fejét Harry.

– Ismered őket, nem?

– De. Csak ez már nekem is sok.

– Miért lenne? – simult hozzá teljes testfelületével Draco.

– Értem a célzást. De ha így folytatod, sose jutunk el a kovácshoz.

– Miért annyira baj az?

– Na jó, indulás! – tolta el magától Harry a felajzott szőkét.

Azzal elhagyták a lakosztályukat, és elindultak az istállóba, hogy felkészítsék lovaikat az útra.

Már a pusztaságban lovagoltak, mikor újra szó esett köztük.

– Kíváncsi vagyok erre a te kovácsodra – jegyezte meg Harry. – Valóban japán?

– Amennyire csak valaki az lehet, de hamarosan te is láthatod.

Kétórányi lovaglás után megérkeztek az erdei kis házhoz. Draco látta Harry arcán a megdöbbenést, amin igencsak jót mulatott.

– Látom, meggyőzött a látvány. – Harry csak bólintani tudott.

Kikötötték lovaikat, majd elindultak a ház felé. De mielőtt elérhették volna, az ajtó kitárult és a kovács jött ki rajta.

– Ó! Yo, kozou! (Üdv, kölyök!) Látom, betartani szó! Épp jókor jönni! Jönni utánam!

A férfi elindult vissza a műhelybe anélkül, hogy bármelyikük is szólhatott volna valamit. Nem volt mit tenni, követték.

– Konnichi wa, Yamato-sensei! (Jó napot, Yamato mester!) – hajolt meg a férfi előtt Draco.

A kovács is meghajolt, de szemével már Harryt nézte.

– Ő egy jó barát lenni? – kérdezte Harry felé intve.

– Igen – válaszolt tömören Draco.

– Harold James Potter – hajtotta meg magát Harry, követve Draco példáját. – Örvendek a szerencsének.

– Szintén. Yamato Shinta lenni – viszonozta a bemutatkozást az idős férfi.

– Mit értett az alatt, hogy jókor jöttem – tette fel az őt legjobban érdeklő kérdést Draco.

– Ó, igen, igen – kapott észbe a kovács. – A kard a vártnál hamarabb elkészülni. Most akarni elindulni, elvinni önnek, de megelőzni.

– Ez nagyon jó hír! – élénkült fel Draco.

– A kardomat épségben megőrizni – kérdezte az idős mester a mesterdarabra utalva.

– Tökéletes állapotban van – biztosította a kovácsot a szőke férfi, és átnyújtotta neki a míves tokot.

A kovács kihúzta belőle a kardot, és egy alapos vizsgálat után elégedetten bólintott.

– Látom, jól megbecsülni – mosolygott rájuk az öreg. – Itt egy kicsit várni! Mindjárt jönni! – tűnt el a ház belsejében, majd egy előzőhöz hasonló tokkal tért vissza.

– Ez lenni az úrfié – nyújtotta át Dracónak.

Draco kihúzta a kardot a hüvelyből, és jó ideig próbálgatta a fogását, végül elégedetten tette vissza a tokba, és akasztotta az övére.

– Látom, elégedett lenni – jegyezte meg a kovács.

– Igen. Itt a fizetség a szolgálataiért – nyújtotta át az aranyat Draco.

– Ennyi elég lenni – adta vissza az egyik zsákot Yamato-sensei.

A többit a ruhája mélyére rejtette, majd bevezette vendégeit egy otthonos lakószobába, és marasztalta őket egy kis beszélgetésre.

Késő délután volt, mire visszaindultak a kastélyba. Elhatározták, hogy egy rövid sétát tesznek a folyó mentén. Lovaikat maguk után vezetve elindultak a kellemesen hűvös levegőben.

– Szórakoztató volt ez a Yamato – jegyezte meg Harry egy kis idő után.

– Igen, határozottan. És sokkal értelmesebb is, mint a várban vedelő lovagok.

Erre Harry csak hümmögött, mert egyiküket-másikukat kezdte közülük megkedvelni, de értette Draco érveit is, akit taszított az a mosdatlan, dorbézoló csürhe.

– Tudod, azért van köztük rendes is. Elég, ha csak Percivalra gondolsz.

– Persze, persze. Nem úgy értettem – visszakozott Draco. – Csak egy kicsit…

– Hiányzik a mi világunk – fejezte be Harry.

– Igen, de nem csak arról van szó.

– Hanem miről?

– Szeretlek – mondta ki végül Draco.

– Ezt eddig is tudtam – állt meg Harry, elengedve lovát, hogy az legelhessen egy kicsit.

Komolyan nézett társára, aki szintén megállt, és elengedte lovát. Szólni akart, de aztán észrevette Draco arcán, hogy egy komoly bejelentésre készül, így nem szólalt meg.

– Nem értesz. Én tényleg szeretlek, és csak itt jöttem rá, hogy mennyire. Veled szeretném leélni az életemet.

Harry döbbenten bámult Dracóra. Tudta, hogy egy Malfoy csak akkor mondana ki ilyesmit, ha valóban komolyan gondolja.

– Te most megkérted a kezem? – bukott ki Harryből a kérdés.

– Nem egészen, csak… csak… elmondtam, mit érzek – hebegte Draco, akit zavarba hoztak Harry szavai.

– Te bolond! – kiáltotta Harry.

Elkapta Dracót, és jó alaposan megpörgette. Nevetve estek bele a puha fűbe, kifulladásig hemperegve benne.

Csak órákkal később indultak vissza Camelot várába. Jóleső bódultság ült ki mindkettejük arcára, ahogy visszafelé ügettek a poros úton. Amikor egyszer-egyszer egymásra néztek, huncut mosolyokat váltottak, mint két elsőszerelmes kiskamasz.

A várba érve az istállóba vitték lovaikat, majd elindultak a nagyterembe vacsorázni. Összebújva léptek be a terembe, de ezzel a már jócskán ittas lovagok nem törődtek. A szokott helyükre mentek, de ott csak Blaise-t és Neville-t találták.

– Sziasztok! Hol van Dean? – kérdezte Harry, mielőtt még a másik kettő megszólalhatott volna.

– Hamarosan fellép a mutatványosokkal. De ti hol voltatok? Úgy néztek ki, mintha fűben hemperegtetek volna – jegyezte meg Neville.

– Valahogy úgy – vigyorgott Draco, aki leült az időközben helyet foglalt Harry mellé.

Neville-ben bennakadt a szó, és egy darabig csak tátogni tudott, de Blaise mást is észrevett.

– Látom, kész a kardod – mondta Dracónak címezve.

– Most már békén fognak hagyni benneteket a lovagok. Ezt garantálom!

– Nem, mintha szükségünk lenne rá.

– Nem? Én úgy tudtam, hogy Harry már többször megmentette a pénzsóvár seggeteket.

– A seggem most köszöni szépen, selyem kényelemben van – kalandozott el Blaise selyem kényelmén egy kaján vigyorral az arcán. – Bár elkélne még néhány selyemalsónadrág.

– Nincs még belőle elég? – kérdezte Harry a fejét csóválva.

– Nem éppen.

Draco már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy valami csípőset vágjon a bárgyún vigyorgó Blaise fejéhez, de megakadályozta a dolgot a mutatványosok hangos belépője, így mindannyian elcsendesedtek, és evés közben a Dean által kreált kitűnő műsort figyelték.

Vacsora után Harry és Draco elindult a lakosztályuk felé, hogy folytassák az erdőben elkezdett hancúrozásukat, amihez most Blaise is készségesen csatlakozott.

Így Neville egyedül maradt, de nem sokáig ücsörgött az egyre jobban lerészegedő lovagok között, hanem elindult az időközben eltűnt Dean keresésére.

Mivel jó félóra múlva sem találta meg, így elindult Merlin tornyába, hogy gyakoroljon. Egy párszor átismételte az eddig tanultakat, majd megunta, és körülnézet a tekercsekkel telizsúfolt helyiségben. Rövid keresgélés után kiszúrta a többitől igencsak különböző, rúnákkal díszített tekercset. Kíváncsiságtól hajtva kihajtogatta, és érdeklődve mélyedt bele a varázslat leírásába, majd mikor úgy ítélte meg, hogy kellően elsajátította, a terem közepére állt, és határozottan kimondta a varázsigét, mire kék füst vette körül.

– Jó estét, fiam! – köszöntötte az épp benyitó Merlin, majd mikor eloszlott a füst, a szeme elé kapta a kezét, és elfordult az elétáruló jelenség láttán, ugyanis a fiatal mágus helyén egy aranyhajú vélalány állt, igéző aurát árasztva magából.

– A csillagokban rejtező összes szentre! Elég borzasztó, ami veled történt, viszont elég ritka is. Nagyon ritka a sikeres nemváltoztatás, de az meg, hogy vélává is változzon valaki, különösen az – mondta az idős mágus furcsa, rekedtes hangon.

– Tud valamit tenni, Merlin mester? – kérdezte Neville, aki végignézve magán igencsak elszörnyedt.

– Attól tartok… khm… eltarthat egy darabig, de addig is menj vissza a szobádba, mert ha itt maradsz, nem tudok felelni a tetteimért - fordult felé az öreg mohó, vágytól égő szemekkel nézve rá, úgy, mint egy prédára leső ragadozó.

– Mi történik velem? – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Neville.

– Ez a vélák természetes vonzereje, ifjú tanítványom. Nem igazán tudsz ellene tenni semmit. Minden férfire ilyen hatással van. Kivédhetetlen.

– Mi?

– Jól hallottad, fiam! És most menj, mielőtt bántanálak! – parancsolt rá az idős mágus.

– Re… rendben. Szóljon, mikor meg lesz az ellenszer – hebegte Neville, majd, mint akit űznek úgy hagyta el a tornyot. Elindult a szállásuk felé, de egy kótyagos lovag az útját állta. A férfi egy darabig megbabonázva nézte a tüneményt, majd így szólt a sarokba szorított varázslótanonchoz.

– Szépasszony, nem lenne kedve lovagolni egyet?

– Nem éppen.

– Kár, pedig jó csődör vagyok ám! – simított végig Neville holtsápadttá váló arcán, miközben a másik keze egyik méretes keblére tapadt, szája pedig betapasztotta a tiltakozni kívánó véla-Neville ajkait. Az ifjú varázsló erre erőset taszított a lovagon, aki erre a földre esett, majd elkiáltotta magát.

– Majd adok én magának lovaglást! – Azzal oroszlánná változott és elkezdte marcangolni a lovag bal lábát. A férfi erre hangosan üvölteni kezdet, mire egy szolgálólány szaladt arra. Aki mikor meglátta, mi történik azonnal elrohant, és kisvártatva Deannel tért vissza.

– Engeded el, rossz macska! – kiáltott a lovag lábán rágódó Neville-re.

A felbőszült oroszlán azonban nem engedte el azonnal, így Deannek kellett lerángatnia róla. Neville végül elengedte a fájdalmasan vinnyogó férfit. A szolgáló eltámogatta a lovagot a gyógyítóhoz, Dean pedig ottmaradt egy morgolódó oroszlánnal.

– Miért volt erre szükség, Nev? – kérdezte kedvesen Dean, mert tudta, hogy másként nem békítheti meg párját.

Erre az oroszlánt kék üst vette körül, és hamarosan egy aranyszőke hajú vélalány állt a helyén.

– Hogy miért volt erre szükség? Még kérdezed! Meg akart erőszakolni!

Dean erre nem tudott válaszolni semmit, mert kikerekedett szemmel figyelte az elé táruló látványt.

– Nev, mi történt veled? – kérdezte vágytól fátyolos hangon.

– Találtam egy tekercset, kipróbáltam és ez lett belőle! Merlin nem tudott visszaváltoztatni! – panaszolta Neville. – Női testben ragadtam!

– Ó, hát ez… ez.. i… igazán rettenetes – mondta Dean akadozva, nem éppen sajnálkozva.

Közelebb lépett Neville-hez.

– Te nem is sajnálsz engem!

– De… de… i… igen – lehelte egyenesen Neville szájába, majd vad szenvedéllyel nyelvével benyomult a szájába.

Csókolózás közben valahogy eljutottak a szállásukig. Dean a szobájukba érve egyszerűen az ágyra döntötte Neville-t, aki szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban varázsolta le mindkettejükről a ruhát. Dean nem sokat teketóriázott. Egy kis előkészítés után magáévá tette a nővé vált kedvesét, kéjes sikolyokat csalva ki belőle.

Mikor összeszedték magukat az aktus után, elhatározták, hogy elújságolják a többieknek Neville helyzetét. A három fiatalt a nappaliban találtál, éppen egy kártyaparti közepén. Arcukon elégedettség ült, egészen addig, míg meg nem látták Deant és Neville-t. A reakciójuk szinte leírhatatlan volt. Harry kezéből kipotyogtak a lapok, Draco egy Malfoyhoz méltatlanul eltátotta a száját, Blaise pedig dühösen Deanre förmedt. Legalábbis próbált, de a hatást tompította a Neville okozta vélabódulat.

– Ki… ki ez a nőszemély? És… és hol van Neville? – kérdezte ugyanolyan akadozva a vágytól, mint Dean egy jó órával ezelőtt.

– Én vagyok Neville – sóhajtott lemondóan a vélalány.

– Te? – jött a kérdés Dracótól.

– Gyönyörű – lehelte Harry és már el is indult a tünemény felé.

A másik kettő is követte a példáját, és körbe vették az egyre jobban elsápadó Neville-t, aki hátrálni kezdett, de Deanbe ütközött, aki karjai béklyójába zárta.

– Ez a varázslat tényleg minden férfira hat! Merlin, segíts! – kiáltotta, mielőtt Draco be nem tapasztotta ajkait a sajátjával, mohón nyomulva be a szájába.

Dean és Harry ügyes ujjai kihámozták Neville-t a ruháiból, miközben Blaise és Draco felváltva csókolták. Végül minden ellenállása elpárolgott, és hagyta, hogy a kéj mámorába döntsék.

Mire a padlóra kerültek, már a többieken sem volt ruha. Dean egy pillanatra sem hagyta el a száját, a többiek pedig teste más részeit kényeztették. Harry nyelve nedves köröket írt le a mellén fokozatosan haladva a merev bimbókig. Elérve az egyik csúcsot először a nyelve hegyével kezdte ingerelni, majd bevette a szájába, és szopogatni kezdte. Mikor végzett, áttért a másikra, kényeztetve véla-Neville selymes bőrét.

Dean közben a szájáról a nyakára tért át, végignyalva a lüktető verőéren, majd tovább barangolt a nyak érzékeny bőrén. Blaise Neville lábai közé telepedett, és belsőcombjának bőrét kezdte ingerelni fokozatosan haladva felfelé a szeméremajkakig. Ott az ügyes mozgékony szerv behatolt közéjük, és a csiklót kezdte ingerelni. Harry épp ekkor ért el Neville köldökéhez, így a kettős támadástól a nevetés és a kéj sóhajainak keveréke szakadt ki belőle, amit fokozott, hogy Dean a fülcimpáját szopogatta, ami igen csak érzékeny területe volt testének.

Draco közben elhatározta, hogy előkészíti mindannyiukat. Először Harryt vette kezelésbe. A négykézláb térdeplő férfi alá mászott, és teljes egészében bekapta éledező férfiasságát. A hirtelen akció hatására Harry belenyögött Neville köldökébe, akit a forró lehelet csiklandozása még jobban felingerelt. Blaise ujjai a bejáratát simogatták, majd az egyik eltűnt benne, felfedezve a nővé vált férfi belsőzónáit. Neville erre már nyögdécselni kezdett, ahogy a hosszú, csintalan ujj tágítani kezdte, majd újabbak csatlakoztak hozzá. Az ifjú varázsló már szinte önkívületi állapotban emelte meg a csípőjét, hogy Blaise nyelve, ami egy percre sem hagyta el szemérmét, még jobban kényeztesse.

Mikor már alig bírt magával, a fekete férfi eltávolodott tőle, hogy a Draco által keményre dolgozott farka egy erőteljes lökéssel beléhatoljon. Vadul kezdett el mozogni Neville-ben, aki ettől a nyers erőtől majdnem szétrobbant. Mindig is ezt szerette igazán Blaise-ben, a nyers, állatias szex gyönyörét. Blaise tovább fokozta a tempót, és Neville szinte teljesen elmerült a vágy tengerében. Félig zárt szemhéja alól látta, hogy Harry végignyal Draco heréin, majd hosszában végig a farkán, végül a szájába vette az egészet.

Aztán egy hatalmas nyögés hallatán a másik irányba fordította a fejét. Dean saját magát elégítette ki. Általában már maga ez a látvány elég volt ahhoz, hogy elélvezzen, de most a benne munkálkodó Blaise is rásegített arra, hogy átlépjen a gyönyör kapuján, és egy kiáltással adja át magát az élvezetnek. A fekete férfi és Dean hamarosan követték.

Aztán Blaise kicsúszott belőle, de nem volt megállás. Draco egy határozott döféssel merült el benne. Neville még érzékelte, hogy Dean és Blaise rögtön egymásnak esik, aminek hatására megfogalmazódott benne az a gondolat, hogy a varázslat nem csak iránta kelti fel a férfiak vágyát, hanem általánosságban, egyszerűen vágyat indukál. De nem időzhetett el a feltevésen sokáig, mert Draco lehajolt hozzá, és tépni kezdte a száját, ami minden épkézláb gondolatot kivert a fejéből. A szőke férfi lassú körkörös mozdulatokkal mozgott benne, miközben véresre harapta a száját, de Neville sem maradt adósa. Ahogy vadult a csók Draco úgy gyorsította fel a mozgását benne. Közben Harry letérdelt mögé, nyelvével bekandikálva a vágatán finoman ingerelve a záróizomgyűrűt. Draco az ingerlés hatására Neville szájába nyögött, és egy utolsó lökéssel elélvezett. Pár percig a pihegő Neville-en pihent, majd Harrynek adta át a helyét.

A fekete hajú férfi egy gyengéd csókot lehelt a kába véla-Neville ajkaira, majd kezeivel végigsimított a gyönyörű női test minden négyzetcentiméterén, lenyugtatva a varázslótanonc felizgult testét. Neville szinte elolvadt a puha ujjak érintése alatt. Aztán Harry az ujjait a nyelvével váltotta fel. A meleg, nedves szerv szintén végigment az összes domborulaton és hajlaton, hogy elkényeztesse azt a tüneményt, ami most Neville volt. Végül Harry újra a szájára hajolt, miközben egy apró, finom lökéssel hatolt belé. Vigyázva mozgott benne, mintha egy törékeny porcelánbabával játszana. Neville szinte elolvadt alatta, annyira érzéki volt az élmény. Senki sem bánt azelőtt így vele. Két párja mindig vadul ment végig rajta, és most sem tettek kivételt. De Harry gyengéd volt vele. Talán azért, mert általában Harry is a passzív szerepben volt, talán más miatt volt ilyen, de Neville szerette volna, hogy ez az aktus örökké tartson. De aztán Harry begyorsított. Sóhajaik betöltötték a szobát, ahogy mindkettejüket elborította a gyönyör, és végül egyszerre élveztek el egy hangos nyögés kíséretében, amihez három másik is társult. Harry pihegve gurult le Neville-ről. Draco szinte azonnal a karjaiba vette kedvesét. Aztán ismét Dean vette birtokba Neville-t.

Az egész addig folytatódott, míg mindannyian lihegve el nem terültek a padlón. Dean volt az, aki először összeszedte magát. Felnyalábolta az alvó Neville-t, és eltűnt a hálószobájukban. Blaise felállt, hogy utánuk menjen, de az időközben nagyon is észhez tért Harry egy határozott mozdulattal visszarántotta.

– Elég volt mára! Hagyd békén pihenni! – utalt az igencsak zilált állapotban lévő Neville-re.

– De… - kezdett volna tiltakozni a fekete férfi.

– Nincs de! Nyomás aludni! – parancsolt rá Draco.

Berángatták a hálószobájukba, és hamarosan tényleg aludtak.


	9. Chapter 9

**8. fejezet**

Az elkövetkező három napot (és éjszakát) Neville nőként töltötte, és ebben az alakban el sem volt hajlandó hagyni a szobájukat. Dean gondolt egyet, és a nőstényoroszlánná változott Neville-t bevonta a mutatványokba, hogy legalább addig kimozdulhasson.

– Ugye tudják, hogy ez Neville? – kérdezte Blaise a mellette ülő Dracótól, miközben az oroszlán labdákon egyensúlyozott és tüzes karikákon ugrált át.

– Ki tudja – vont vállat Draco. – De akkor is poén nézni… Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy Neville így tud egyensúlyozni. Hiszen még a seprűjén sem volt képes sosem megmaradni.

– Valószínűleg két lábon nem menne neki – horkantott a mellettük ülő Harry.

– Miért, neked tán igen? – vágott vissza Blaise. – Fogadni mernék, hogy te sem lennél képes egy labdán egyensúlyozni, akár fogó vagy, akár nem. Amúgy meg szerintem jól érzi magát. Talán estére a kedve is sokkal jobb lesz – vigyorgott rá a másik kettőre. – Talán ma este lesz az utolsó esélyünk, mielőtt Merlin visszaváltoztatja. – Összedörzsölte a tenyerét. – Annyira izgatott vagyok!

– Inkább perverz – morogta maga elé Harry.

– Mit gondolsz, miért élvezem jobban az életet, mint te?

– Talán mert téged nem üldözött születésedtől kezdve egy őrült, gonosz varázsló? – vágott vissza Harry, majd felkelt az asztaltól, miután megcsókolta Dracót. – Van egy kis dolgom. Majd később csatlakozom hozzátok – közölte, majd kiviharzott a teremből.

– Vajon hova megy minden éjjel?

– Fogalmam sincs – sóhajtott Draco. – Tegnap későn jött vissza, miközben te meg Dean Neville-lel szórakoztatok, és olyan fáradt volt, hogy kettőnél többször nem ment neki. Utána totál kifeküdt.

– Nem mondod! – akadt ki Blaise. – Kettő után?

– Ja. Komolyan mondom, ha tegnap nem játszadoztam volna én is Neville-lel annyiszor, úgy érezném, mintha megcsalna.

– Gondolom. Na, megyünk játszani?

– Nem tudom.

– Ugyan, gyere már! Hozd a kardod is! – Ezzel Blaise felpattant és a lovagok közé vetette magát, Draco pedig egy mély sóhaj után követte.

Már késő éjszaka volt, mire Harry végre visszatért a szobájukba. Draco az ágyon ült, egy könyvvel a kezében.

– Te még fenn vagy? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nem tudtam aludni. A többiek túl nagy zajt csaptak. – Felnézett. – Amúgy hol a fenében voltál?

– Azt nem mondhatom meg – Harry tetőtől talpig végigmérte az ágyon ücsörgő szőke férfit. – De talán kicsit enyhíthetnék a magányodon… – kacsintott, és úgy közeledett Dracóhoz, mint egy vadászó nagymacska a prédájához.

Draco ledobta a könyvet, és az még földet sem ért, amikor Harry már rajta volt, és valahogy mindkettejük ruhája eltűnt…

Másnap vacsora előtt Merlin lépett a szállásukra, és mosolyogva nézett rájuk.

– Hosszú kutatás után végre megleltem az ellenvarázslatot! – jelentette be köszönés nélkül.

– Na, végre, valahára! – kiáltott Neville. – Ha még egy óráig ebben a testben kell élnem, ordítok! Mindenem fáj! Ezek állatok! Állatok! – szúrósan nézett a többiekre, akik megpróbáltak ártatlanul nézni. A hangsúly a próbáltakon volt.

Merlin megpaskolta Neville kezét.

– Semmi baj, kedvesem. Mindjárt megoldjuk a gondot. Odaállnál? – kérte, és a szoba közepére mutatott.

Neville szó nélkül megtette, amit az öreg varázsló mondott, majd becsukta a szemét, és várt.

– Vos nativesco! – kiáltotta Merlin, Neville-t pedig kékes füst vette körül.

A füst pillanatokon belül eloszlott, és Neville végre ott állt, újra férfi alakban.

– Nem hiszem el – zsörtölődött Blaise. – Három napon keresztül kutatott ezért? Azt hittem, valamivel nagyobb durranás lesz!

– De legalább végre vége – sóhajtott Harry.

Neville, amint a füst eloszlott végigtapogatta saját magát, különös tekintettel a lába közét, majd mélyet sóhajtott.

– Ó, hála az égnek! Minden a helyén van!

A többiek csak nevettek rajta, és még Merlin is mosolygott a bajsza alatt. Neville szúrósan nézett a még mindig jól szórakozó társaira.

– Ti sem röhögnétek, ha egyszer csak eltűnnének a családi ékszereitek! – förmedt rájuk, majd Merlinhez fordult. – Ó, Merlin mester, el sem tudja képzelni, hogy milyen hálás vagyok! Ígérem, innentől kezdve sokkal óvatosabb leszek!

Blaise odafordult Deanhez.

– Szerinted Piton óráján is hatással lett volna egy ilyen fordulat? – suttogta.

– Ki tudja. Ezt már sosem tudjuk meg…

Hirtelen abbahagyták a sutyorgást, amikor Neville rájuk nézett.

Merlin eközben megveregette Nev vállát.

– Nyugodj meg, ifjú tanítványom. Minden varázslónak megvan a maga osztályrésze különféle balesetekből – mondta, majd magára hagyta a fiúkat.

Neville várt, amíg Merlin becsukja maga után az ajtót, majd szembefordult a többiekkel.

– Ne higgyétek, hogy ennyivel megússzátok! Mégis mit képzeltetek? Kihasználtatok, amikor sebezhető voltam!

– Ugyan Nev, hiszen olyan cuki voltál! – mondta Blaise, ám gyorsan Harry mögé bújt, amikor Nev ránézett, szemében csak úgy szikrázott a bosszúvágy.

– Mit szólnátok, ha bútorként töltenétek egy-két napot? Csak amíg erőre kapok.

– Ugyan, Nev, nem kell mindjárt túllihegni a dolgot… – kezdte Dean.

– Nem érdekel! – vágott vissza Nev. – Most pedig megyek, és lefekszem! – Elindult a szoba felé. – Egyedül! – És ezzel el is tűnt.

Harry sóhajtott, majd elindult az ajtó felé.

– Te meg hova mész? – kérdezte Draco.

– Edzeni, még mielőtt… ööö… szóval az esti dolgom miatt. Valószínűleg nem megyek vacsorázni. – Ezzel távozott.

– Ez meg mi a franc volt? – kérdezte Draco Blaise-től.

– Honnan tudjam? Különben is a te pasid! – vágott vissza a fekete fiú. – Szerintem készül valamire.

– Nem mondod, Sherlock! Szerintem kövessük – mondta Draco, és megindult kifelé.

– Ahogy gondolod… Nev egy darabig úgy sem akarja látni egyikünket sem. – Deanre nézett. – Te nem jössz?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Dean. – Kicsit még várok, aztán megpróbálok beszélni Neville-lel.

– Oké. Pá, Dean! – Ezzel Blaise megcsókolta Deant, és követte Dracót.

Végül Draco és Blaise nem találta meg Harryt, ezért inkább úgy döntöttek, hogy vacsorázni mennek, és reménykedtek benne, hogy Harryt is ott lelik. A nagyteremben azonban Harrynek hűlt helyét találták. Viszont ott volt Sir Percival, aki ugyancsak furcsán, titokzatosan viselkedett, ami persze feltűnt a két varázslónak, és kérdőre is vonták a lovagot.

– Nos, Sir Percival – kezdte Draco, miután sikerült sarokba szorítania a lovagot. – Mi folyik itt, és hol van Harry?

– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél Draco úrfi – játszotta az ártatlant Percival. – Hogyhogy hol van Harry úrfi? Nincs tán itt?

– Tudsz valamit, Percival – sziszegte Draco, miközben Blaise ott állt mögötte. – Ki vele!

– Ki mivel?

– Pontosan tudod, hogy miről beszélünk – vette át a szót Blaise. – Átlátszóbb vagy, mint egy csipke-alsógatya! Ami ugyancsak kényelmes lehet – tette hozzá immár halkabban.

Draco csak a szemét forgatta.

– Én úgy gondolám, hogy bármi is tartja fel Harry úrfit, biztosan fontos lehet. Én nem aggódnék miatta.

– Ugyan már, Percival! Miért nem mondod meg nekik? – szólt az egyik lovag. – Harry úrfi virrasztása úgy is csak holnap kezdődik.

– Virrasztás? – kérdezett vissza a két mardekáros.

– Igen – sóhajtott Percival. – Harry úrfi ma megtisztítja önmagát, és az égiektől kér útmutatást a kápolnában. Ma van a megtisztulási ceremónia. Már megfürdött, most pedig böjtöl, és a legtisztább, szentelt vizet issza, hogy testét megtisztítsa. Arra kért, ne mondjak önöknek semmit, mert csak zavarnák őt. Ő is ugyanolyan tiszta és tisztességes lovag lesz, mint mi többiek.

Dean és Neville éppen ekkor léptek be és csatlakoztak a többiekhez, amikor Percival ecsetelte Harry helyzetét.

– Azt akarod mondani, Sir Percival, hogy Harry templomban van és imádkozik? – nézett nagyot Dean.

– Igen, de megkért, hogy ne mondjunk önöknek semmit, nehogy viccet csináljanak belőle.

– MI? Viccet csináljunk Harry elszántságából?

Ám mielőtt még a többiek is hangot adhattak volna, Blaise eszelős röhögésbe kezdett.

– Harry a templomban megtisztul? – nyögte ki nagy jókedvében.

– Fogd be a szád, kígyófej – förmedt rá tőle szokatlan módon a máskor nyájas Neville. – Te egyáltalán tudod, hogy mi az a templom?

A többiek annyira meglepődtek az általában jámbor griffendéles kirohanásán, hogy meg sem mertek szólalni.

Neville egy darab húst tűzött a késére, majd beleharapott, ám abban a pillanatban holtsápadt lett.

– Nev, jól vagy? – kérdezte Dean aggódva. – Egy kicsit zöldnek tűnsz.

– Azt hiszem – válaszolta. – Azt hiszem, mindjárt rosszul lesz…

Ám mielőtt befejezhette volna lehajolt, és az asztal alá okádott.

– Nev! – kiáltott egyszerre Blaise és Dean. – Jól vagy?

– Úgy nézek ki? – jött a válasz.

– Fiam, idd meg ezt! – nyújtott egy pohár bort az egyik lovag.

– Nem bor kell neki, hanem víz! – förmedt a lovagra Blaise.

Draco gyorsan kerített neki egy pohár vizet, amit Neville hálásan döntött le, majd Dean és Blaise átölelte a még mindig halálsápadt mágust, és kikísérték.

– Az ilyen hirtelen rosszullétek nagyon rossz ómenek. Remélem, jobban lesz – mondta egy lovag.

– Reméljük – szólt közbe egy másik. – Ugye nem fürdött az utóbbi időben?

Draco inkább témát váltott.

– Mondd csak, Percival – kérdezte Draco. – Meglátogathatnám Harryt a megtisztulás és virrasztás közben?

– A megtisztulás közben igen, de ha a virrasztása elkezdődik, akkor már csak valódi lovagok lehetnek a közelében. Elvihetem hozzá vacsora után, Draco úrfi, de meg kell ígérnie, hogy tisztességesen viselkedik.

– Igen, uram.

Vacsora után Percival betartotta az ígéretét, és odavezette Dracót a templomhoz.

Harry ott állt, egy fehér köntösben, amit deréktájban egy kötél fogott össze.

– Tudom, mire gondolsz – szólt Harry köszönés helyett. – De ez se nem női ruha, se nem talár.

– Dehogyisnem – vágott vissza Draco. – Mi van alatta?

– Semmi közöd hozzá – mondta Harry.

– Ezek szerint semmi – vigyorgott Draco. – Gondolom, hogy semmi ne álljon a megtisztulás útjában.

– Mit akarsz? – sóhajtott Harry.

– Csak kíváncsi voltam. Miért csinálod ezt?

Harry keresztbe fonta a mellkasán a karjait, ám nem válaszolt.

– Ugyan már, komolyan tudni szeretném.

– Ez tűnt a leglogikusabb lépésnek.

– Értem – válaszolt Draco. – De ha te is lovag leszel, akkor nem gyilkolászhatod őket halomra, nyomós indok nélkül.

– Mindig is nyomós okom volt – méltatlankodott Harry. – És különben is, ha lovag leszek, akkor már nem akarnak folyton megdugni! Észrevetted, hogy egymással sosem kezdenek ki?

– Szóval, ha lovag leszel, akkor Sir Harrynek kell hívjalak? – Draco kéjesen sziszegte a Sir Harryt, és hozzásimult a fekete hajú varázslóhoz. Harry egy pillanatra úgy gondolta, hogy behódol Draco szexuális közeledésének, ám gyorsan összeszedte magát, és eltolta magától a szőke varázslót.

– Inkább menj el, mielőtt újra kell kezdenem az egész megtisztulási ceremóniát – suttogta.

– Hát jó – sóhajtott Draco. – Jó éjt, Sir Harry! – sziszegte, és csípőjének erotikus ringásával távozott a templomból.

Harry most az egyszer örült neki, hogy rajta kívül egyelőre üres volt a templom, és hatalmas önuralommal lelohasztotta ébredező férfiasságát.

Draco rövid úton visszatért a szobájukba, és ott találta Blaise-t és Deant a közös helységben.

– Hogy van Neville? – kérdezte Draco.

– Alszik. Azt mondta, hogy valószínűleg elrontotta a gyomrát – mondta Dean. – Harryvel mi van?

Draco elmesélte a többieknek, amit megtudott.

– Végül is igaza van – vont vállat Blaise. – Bár jobban örültem volna neki, ha elmondja, hogy mit akar.

– Harry mikor kérte ki bárki tanácsát is? – kérdezett vissza Dean.

Neville azonban nem lett jobban másnapra. Reggel még nem is evett semmit, már rosszul volt. Dean a homlokára tette a kezét.

– Nem vagy lázas – mondta végül. – Nem fáj valamid?

– Nem, csak hányingerem van – rázta a fejét Neville, bár azt kívánta bárcsak ne tette volna. – Biztos valami rosszat ettem.

– Megkérek egy cselédet, hogy hozzon neked zabkását. Az elég könnyű kaja – sóhajtott Blaise.

Neville utána egész nap zabkását evett, jobban is lett, ám este, amikor megérezte a sült hús szagát, újra rosszul lett.

– Ez szerintem nem egyszerű gyomorrontás – súgta Draco Blaise-nek, aki csak bólintani tudott.

– Ne aggódjatok, hamarosan jobban leszek. Csak rosszat ettem! Egyébként Harryvel mi van? – váltott gyorsan témát.

– Szerintem minden rendben. A virrasztása már véget ért, úgyhogy napnyugtakor Arthur lovaggá üti. Utána holnap egy mini-tornát szerveznek az új lovag tiszteletére, amit egy lakoma követ – mondta Blaise lelkesen. – A lovagok szerint a lakomán szabadon folyik a bor, ami azt jelenti, hogy lesz egy-két ember, akit kifoszthatok – dörzsölte össze a kezét. – Már alig várom! Kell még egy pár selyem-alsógatya!

– Nincs még elég? – kérdezett vissza Neville.

– Sosem lehet elég! Egyébként is, te nem szeretnél egy pár újat? Érezni, ahogy a vadiúj selyem a bőrödhöz ér?

– Szerezz nekem is! – vigyorgott Neville, Draco pedig a kezébe temette az arcát.

Aznap napnyugtakor Harry kilépett a templomból, tetőtől talpig vadiúj páncélban, és csillogó sarkantyúkkal, majd Arthur elé lépett, és letérdelt. Arthur felemelte varázslatos kardját, az Excaliburt, és felruházta Harryt minden joggal és hatalommal, melyek a kerekasztal lovagjainak privilégiumai, majd lovaggá ütötte a fiatal varázslót.

– Kelj fel, Sir Harry! – utasította ifjú lovagját. – A mai naptól kezdve a kerekasztal lovagja vagy.

Harry felállt, és körbenézett a tömegen, szeme azonban megakadt Draco szürke, vággyal telt tekintetén.

– Istenien néz ki – súgta Blaise Dracónak. – A végén még ráhajtok!

– Eszedbe ne jusson! – sziszegte vissza Draco. – Ő az enyém! Bár mocskos nehéz lesz kihámozni abból a páncélból!


	10. Chapter 10

**9. fejezet**

– Unatkozom! – jelentette be pár nappal később Draco. Harry, a lovaggá ütése óta egyre több és több időt töltött a kerekasztal lovagjainak körében, hogy tudását fejlessze, ez persze magával vonzotta azt is, hogy csak a napok töredékét töltse Dracóval, ami a szőke varázslót egyre jobban és jobban bosszantotta.

Azon a reggelen, kijelentését követően, Draco egy pergament kaszabolgatott vadiúj katanájával, ügyelve arra, hogy minden apró darabka a levegőben maradjon. Amióta az öreg mester végre elkészült a kardjával, egyre kevesebb lovag akarta megtaperolni. A mutatványát néző lovagok egyre jobban eltávolodtak tőle, és reménykedtek, hogy az unatkozó szőkeség nem őket akarja legközelebb feldarabolni.

Draco egészen addig kaszabolta a pergament, míg annak darabkáit el nem vitte a termet átjáró kósza szellő.

– A fene vinné el! – kiáltott fel Draco, miután az utolsó darabka is elreppent. A lovagok még inkább elhúzódtak tőle.

– Ha valami kihívás elé nézne, Draco úrfi – szólalt meg az egyik, és egyben a legbátrabb lovag –, ajánlhatnám, hogy egy sárkánnyal próbáljon szerencsét?

– Egy sárkánnyal? – nézett nagyot Draco. – Olyanok vannak errefelé?

– Már hogyne lennének! – kiáltott fel az egyik lovag, Sir Hagrimore. – Alig háromnapi járóföldre innen, Hammersly városa mellett vert tanyát egy bestia. Elragadja a parasztok teheneit, és néhanapján egy-két óvatlan utazót is. Átkozott kártevők! Hosszú évekig alszanak, majd egyszer csak felébrednek, aztán kiszemelnek egy falut vagy kettőt, megeszik az állatokat, meg néha az embereket is, majd, csak a rend kedvéért, még fel is gyújtják a parasztok házait, és közben jót röhögnek, amint a szerencsétlenek megpróbálják megmenteni a házakat.

– Úgy ám! – tette hozzá egy másik lovag. – Rohadt egy humorérzékük van. Mézesmázos szavaikkal elcsábítanak egy-egy üresfejű parasztlányt vagy hercegnőt, aztán megy a hős lovag, hogy legyőzze a gonosz sárkányt, mire az felfalja a lovagot meg a lovát, majd a lányt elengedi.

– Várjunk csak! – kiáltott fel Draco, aki már egészen beleélte magát a sárkányvadászatba. – Még beszél is?

– Igen, Draco úrfi! És még hogy! – mondta Sir Hagrimore. – Én magam is hallottam már beszélni a hammerslyi sárkányt, bár akkor csak kísérő voltam, és a sárkány elengedett.

– Elengedett? Nem inkább elfutottál? – kérdezett vissza egy másik.

– Ez most nem lényeg! – vágott közbe Draco, mert tudta, hogy ha a lovagok elkezdenek vitatkozni, akkor egész nap ott ülhet anélkül, hogy megtudná, merre lehet a sárkány. – Mégis hol találom ezt a bestiát? Eljátszadoznék vele egy kicsit.

– Majd én odavezetlek, Draco úrfi! – mondta Hagrimore. – Én már jártam Hammerslyben, és biztosíthatlak, hogy gond nélkül elvezetlek oda. De azt hiszem, a sárkánnyal való találkozást inkább kihagynám.

– Azt megköszönném. De előbb megkérdezem a társaimat, hátha valamelyiküknek kedve lenne velem jönni.

– Jó ötlet – mondta az egyik lovag. – A sárkánynak két emberrel nehezebb végeznie, mint eggyel.

Draco szúrós tekintetet vetett a lovagra, katanája élén pedig megcsillant a fény. A lovag nagyot nyelt, és behúzott farokkal iszkolt ki a teremből, Draco pedig elégedetten bólintott, majd tekintetét újra Sir Hagrimore-ra vetette.

– És milyen messze van ez a Hammersly? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.

– Nagyjából háromnapi lovaglásra, de van útközben jó pár kellemes légkörű fogadó – mondta Hagrimore.

– Remek! Pont erre van szükségem! – dörzsölte össze elégedetten a tenyerét Draco.

Este a vacsoránál elmondta tervét a társainak is, ám Harry csak vállat vont.

– Kösz, nekem egy életre elegem van a sárkányokból – mondta karba tett kézzel. – De ha akarsz, menj csak, de nehogy megölesd magad, értetted?

Draco csak bólintott, majd a többiekhez fordult.

– Nektek van kedvetek jönni? – kérdezte.

– Végre kimozdulhatok ebből a várból! Naná! – vágta rá Blaise.

– Blaise, nem azért, de a tűzokádó sárkány neked semmit sem mond? – kérdezte Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Sárkány? Hol? – jött a válasz, mire Harry csak színpadiasan homlokon vágta magát, és inkább csöndben maradt.

– Nyugi, Harry, hiszen rosszabb ellen is harcoltam már, vagy elfelejtetted Voldemortot, és a Halálfalókat? – mondta Draco.

– Igazad van – sóhajtott Harry.

– És különben is, már én is kikívánkozom innen. Nyaralás ide vagy oda, de már nagy szükségem van valami kis testedzésre.

– Testedzésre? – kérdezte Neville. – Amit a múlt hónapban műveltetek velem, az nem volt nektek elég testedzés?

Neville még mindig természetellenesen sápadt volt, és csak egy tál zabkása volt előtte.

– Most mit panaszkodsz, Nev? – kérdezett vissza Blaise. – Akkor nem volt ellenedre!

– Hagyjál békén! – kiáltotta szinte sírva Neville, és kiviharzott a teremből. A többiek csak néztek utána, majd Dean felsóhajtott, és utánament.

– Most komolyan! – csattant fel Blaise. – Az elmúlt két hétben csak Deant engedi közel magához!

– Még mindig beteg? – kérdezte Draco.

– Az. Minden reggelt a latrinán kezd, utána egész nap vagy sír, vagy röhög, mint egy hiéna, ráadásul Deannek mindent megenged, engem meg fenyeget, hogy tűnjek el!

– Ha nem tudnám, hogy bájital nélkül lehetetlen, akkor azt mondanám, hogy terhes – jegyezte meg Draco.

A többiek döbbenten néztek rá.

– Na ne! Hisz ez lehetetlen! – mondta Harry. – De hiszen Neville fiú!

– De egy pár napig lány volt. És abban a pár napban nem igen türtőztette magát.

– Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha beszélünk Merlinnel. Ő biztos tudni fogja.

– Igen ám, csak ki fogja odáig elcipelni? – tette fel a kérdést Blaise. – Mert mint mondtam, engem a közelébe sem enged.

– Majd Dean, már ha beszélhetünk vele anélkül, hogy Neville is ott lenne – mondta Harry.

– Miről akartok velem beszélni? – kérdezte mögülük Dean.

– Te meg hogy kerültél ide? – kérdezett vissza Blaise. – Neville hol van?

– Odafönt a szobában – felelte Dean. – Na, miről is van szó?

– Draco szerint Neville terhes – közölte szemrebbenés nélkül Harry.

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! – kiáltott fel Dean.

– Pedig komolyan gondolom – szólt Draco. – El kéne vinni Merlinhez, hogy megmondja, mi a baj.

– Azt hiszem, az lesz a legegyszerűbb. Már Nev is mondta, hogy tanácsot kér tőle.

Vacsora után sikerült rábeszélniük Neville-t, hogy kérjen segítséget Merlintől, így mindannyian elkísérték a varázslóhoz.

– Merlin mester – kezdte Draco. – Neville mostanában egyfolytában beteg, és arra gondoltunk, hogy talán…ööö…várandós lehet. – Merlin mindkét szemöldöke felszökött. – Nos, tudom, hogy ez lehetetlen, hiszen Neville fiú, meg minden, de nem lehetne valahogy ellenőrizni, hogy lehetséges-e?

– Hát, ezt általában nők szokták kérni tőlem, de most még van egy adagnyi abból a bájitalból, ami megadja a választ – mondta Merlin, és nekiállt a keresésnek. Legalább három embernagyságú szekrényt nézett át, mire végre megtalálta az íróasztala egyik fiókjában a kívánt fiolát, majd egy másik üveget adott Neville-nek. – Tudnál egy kicsit adni a vizedből, Neville úrfi?

– Azt akarja, hogy pisilj bele – súgta oda Draco.

– Tudom! – sziszegte vissza Neville, behúzódott a latrinába, majd pár percen belül visszatért, kezében az üvegcsével.

Merlin mindeközben előkészítette a bájitalt, és mikor Neville visszatért, már nyújtotta is a kezét az üvegcséért. Egy pár cseppet belecseppentett a bájitalba, aminek az alap halványzöld színe hirtelen kékké változott.

– Nahát, nahát – motyogta Merlin. – Hát ilyen is létezhet?

– Mi? – néztek nagyot az időutazók.

– Gratulálok, fiam! Anya leszel!

– Ó, ne! – nyögte Neville, és a földre rogyott. – Ti szemétládák felcsináltatok!

A többiek ártatlanul pislogtak egymásra.

– Ó, Istenem – mondta Merlin. – Tán nem tudod, hogy melyikük az apa?

– Mindannyiukat hibáztatom! – Neville a kezébe temette az arcát. – Ez hogy lehet? Hiszen már nem vagyok nő!

– Valószínűleg az állapot már fennállt, amikor visszaváltoztattalak, Neville úrfi – mondta Merlin. – És a mágiád a magzat védelme érdekében átalakította a testedet belülről, így hozva létre a megfelelő szervet, hogy a gyermek növekedhessen. Ez olyan lenyűgöző! Ugye nem bánod, ha tanulmányozom az állapotod?

– Tanulmányozni? – csattant fel Neville. – Én azon gondolkodom, hogy hogyan lehetne megszabadulni tőle!

– Én ezt nem tenném – szólt halkan Merlin. – Ez egy olyan hihetetlen lehetőség. Rengeteget tanulhatnánk belőle.

– Neville – szólalt meg Dean –, ez az egész a mi hibánk, és ígérem, gondodat viseljük.

– Észrevetted, hogy többes számban beszél? – súgta Harry Dracónak.

– Ti kanos mocsadékok! Mindenért megfizettek! Mit szólnátok, ha az elkövetkezendő hónapokat légyzabáló gyíkokként töltenétek?

– Ugyan már, Nev… - kezdte Dean, ám Merlin megelőzte.

– Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha addig nem varázsolgatnál, Neville úrfi, amíg a gyermek meg nem születik. A mágia már így is majdnem túlcsordul benned. Jobb lenne óvatosnak lenni, nehogy történjen valami – próbálta Merlin megnyugtatni Neville-t. – De talán tudok valamit, ami segíthet. Felgyorsítom a folyamatokat, így kilenc hónap helyett mindössze egy hónap lesz a kihordási idő. De ezt ne mondd el senkinek, hiszen ha a nők megtudnák, hogy csak egy hónapig tartana a terhességük, sosem lenne nyugtom.

Neville magában füstölögve indult kifelé a toronyból, a többiek pedig utána.

– Ne gyertek a közelembe! – sziszegett rájuk az ifjú mágus. – Megyek, és tanulmányozom a varázsigéimet, csak hogy tudjam, mivel átkozzalak meg titeket, miután ez az izé végre kikerül belőlem! – mondta, majd dühösen dobogó léptekkel otthagyta a többieket.

– Hogy őszinte legyek – kezdte Blaise. – Jobban vette a dolgokat, mint gondoltam…

– Te, Harry, tényleg nincs kedved velünk jönni sárkányt vadászni? – tette fel a kérdést Draco.

– Kösz, de inkább nem. A lovagok közül páran egy Temze melletti kis porfészekbe mennek egy kis lovagi tornára. Azt hiszem, elkísérem őket, és szétrúgok egy pár francia segget – felelte Harry. – De majd csak holnap, a ma estét még veled töltöm – lehelte Draco fülébe, majd karon ragadta, és a szobájuk felé irányította a szőke arisztokratát.

– Azt hiszem, Harrynek igaza van – mondta Dean. – Jobb, ha mindannyian elkerüljük Neville-t, amíg a gyerek meg nem születik.

– Amúgy szerintem a kölyök úgyis a tiéd – mondta Blaise. – Mégis csak te voltál az első.

– Reméljük is, hogy nem te… nem kell még egy barom a csapatba – vágott vissza Dean, és mielőtt Blaise megszólalhatott volna, elkapta a fekete férfi inggallérját, és mélyen megcsókolta.

Másnap reggel Draco, Blaise, Sir Hagrimore és vagy fél tucat lovag indult el Hammersly felé, ám még csak épp hogy elhagyták Camelotot, megnyíltak az ég csatornái felettük, és végeláthatatlan eső zúdult a földre.

– Micsoda remek nap ez az utazásra! – zsörtölődött Blaise, mélyen a vízhatlanná varázsolt köpenye alól.

A lovagok többsége ágyékkötőben ült a lován, kiélvezve a jótékony esőt, és örültek neki, hogy ezzel megelőlegezték az őszi fürdést. Sir Hagrimore felnézett a két fiatalra, ahogy azok mélyen köpenyükbe burkolózva ültek lovaikon.

– Ejnye no, ifiurak! Hogy akartok tisztálkodni, amikor tetőtől talpig bebugyoláltátok magatok?

– Nekünk már megvolt az őszi fürdésünk, Sir Hagrimore – vágta rá gyorsan Blaise, Draco pedig ugyancsak lendületesen helyeselt. – Nem akarunk a fürdés után ilyen röviddel bőrig ázni.

– Nos, azt hiszem, ebben igazatok van, ifiurak – bólintott Sir Hagrimore. – Így is elég pletyka kering rólatok a várban. Azt mondják, hogy ti külföldiek MINDEN NAP fürödtök!

– Nem mondod! – mondta tettetett meglepetéssel vegyes felháborodással Draco.

– Dehogynem! Azt állítják, hogy valami elátkozott tündenép vagytok! – kalimpált a kezével, hogy még jobban nyomatékosítsa mondandóját. – Ám a tény, hogy egy mágus is van köztetek, valamelyest csökkenti a vádak komolyságát, hiszen köztudott, hogy a varázslók túlérzékeny szerzetek, és hogy őszinte legyek, ez többszörösen is vonatkozik a társatokra.

– Főleg manapság – morogta az orra alatt Blaise.

– De igazatok is van, mármint, hogy bebugyoláljátok magatok. A túl sok víz nem tesz jót az embernek, úgyhogy ha holnap is esik, valószínűleg már mindannyian beburkolózunk.

– Mondd csak, Draco úrfi! – szólalt meg egy másik lovag, Sir Damodin. – Mégis mi a terved, amikor megtámadod a sárkányt? Nem mintha bíznánk abban, hogy elpusztítod, de állítólag ennek a sárkánynak méretes kincstára van.

– Kincstára? – kérdezte tágra nyílt szemmel Blaise. – Úgy érted, hogy arany, ezüst, drágakő, és mindenféle csecse-becse?

– Úgyám! A sárkányok köztudottan imádják a drága holmikat, főleg azokat, amik fénylenek. És ez a sárkány már több mint ezer éves! Ki tudja mennyi kincset halmozott fel az évszázadok során!

– Miért nincs nálunk egy feneketlen tarisznya? – zsörtölődött magában Blaise, aki már alig várta, hogy rátegye a kezét a temérdek kincsre.

– Ugyan már, Blaise úrfi! Még hogy megszerezni a sárkány kincsét? Szerencsétek lesz, ha nem éget hamuvá titeket!

– Ennyire kételkedtek bennünk? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Draco.

– Dehogy is, Draco úrfi! – vágta rá Hagrimore. – De egy kicsit jobban ismerjük a sárkányt, mint ti.

– Igen, és még Sir Lancelot is kiállt ez ellen a szörny ellen. Bár a találkozásnak nincsen tanúja, csak Lancelot maga.

– Akkor valószínűleg elfutott, amint meglátta – morogta az orra alatt Blaise.

– És ha elvileg olyan sérthetetlen ez a sárkány, mint amilyennek állítjátok, akkor miért nem pusztította el az egész országot? – kérdezte szkeptikusan Draco.

– A sárkányok sokat alszanak – jött a válasz, mire Draco homlokon csapta magát, Blaise pedig jót nevetett a magyarázaton.

A nap hamar véget ért, az eső azonban nem engedett feljebb, és mivel fogadót nem találtak, így a szabad ég alatt éjszakáztak mindannyian. Másnap felkerekedtek, immár minden lovag tetőtől talpig beburkolózva, és tovább folytatták az útjukat.

Delelőre hágott már a nap - vagy legalábbis hágott volna, ha az eső elállt volna -, amikor végre a kis kompánia elérte Hammersly városkáját. A legközelebbi fogadóban nyittattak maguknak szobákat, aminek az árát a fogadós már az érkezéskor elkérte. Amikor megkérdezték, hogy miért nem lehet a távozáskor fizetni, a tulaj annyit felelt: – Ha valaki a sárkányhoz megy, az nem biztos, hogy vissza is tér, éppen ezért a szoba árát előre ki kell fizetni, nehogy bevételkiesés legyen.

Egy kiadós ebéd után Draco, Blaise, Sir Hagrimore és Sir Damodin elindultak a sárkány barlangja felé, a többi lovag azonban úgy döntött, hogy kicsit elmélyülnek a helyiek vendégszeretetében.

A sárkány barlangja alig egyórányi járóföldre volt a városkától, így a négy útitárs hamar odatalált. A barlangot már a szomszédos dombról is látni lehetett, hiszen a bejárat előtti teret feketére égették, egy fa vagy bokor sem volt látható, és különféle lények csontjai borították a domboldalt.

– Mintha ez lenne a sárkány barlangja – szólalt meg Blaise, mire Draco nem kicsit gyengén vágta nyakon.

– Fogd be! – sziszegte a szőkeség.

– Most mi van?

– Az, hogy hülye vagy! – Draco körbekémlelt, majd Hagrimore-hoz fordult. – Szerinted odabenn van?

– Valószínűleg, és előjön, ha hívod. A sárkányok szeretik, ha házhoz jön a vacsora – tette hozzá.

Draco és Blaise egymás mellett lépett a leégetett tisztásra, Hagrimore és Damodin a megmaradt fák árnyékába húzódtak.

– Te, Draco, le tudod foglalni, amíg körülnézek a barlangjában? Hátha találok valami érdekeset, amit elvihetünk.

– Ha nem tudjuk megölni a sárkányt, akkor minek bármit is elvenni? – kérdezett vissza Draco.

– Hogy minek? Hát, hogy bizonyíthassuk, hogy igenis egy sárkány barlangjában jártunk! Amúgy meg, nem azt mondtad, hogy csak játszadozni akarsz vele egy kicsit?

– Igazad van – sóhajtott Draco, majd a barlang bejáratához lépett.

– Hahó, sárkány! Itthon vagy? – kiáltott be a barlangba.

Odabentről morgás hallatszódott, majd füst szállt fel a barlang szájából. Hangos, csoszogáshoz hasonlatos hang hallatszódott, majd kibukkant egy pikkelyes fej, és egy hatalmas, inas test. A sárkány pikkelyei aranyszínben játszottak, és mintha a felhők is szétoszlottak volna, amikor a bestia kilépett odújából. Fogai és karmai hófehérek, szemei, mint a csillogó borostyán.

A sárkány hosszan, és mélyen morgott, amikor megpillantotta az előtte álló, szőke fiatal férfit, aki mindössze egy karddal a kezében állt ott, nem talpig páncélban, mint a legtöbb látogatója.

– SZÓLÍTS A NEVEMEN, NYOMORULT HALANDÓ! – dörögte a sárkány, szava nyomán szinte rengett a föld. – A NEVEM, MANAKWATARA PHURTIKATHUIS!

– Egy kicsit hosszú, nem gondolod, Sárkány Úr? – kérdezte Blaise. – Nincs valami rövidebb, mondjuk egy becenév?

A sárkány oldalra billentette a fejét, és szemügyre vette a másik látogatóját is.

– BECENEVEM? – vigyorodott el, kivillantva borotvaéles, hófehér fogait. – SZÓLÍTSATOK AJÁNDÉKNAK! HISZEN A SÁRKÁNYOK AZ ISTENEK AJÁNDÉKAI.

– Mily szerény – mondta gúnyosan Blaise, de a sárkány rá se hederített.

Draco előre lépett, és mélyen meghajolt a hatalmas bestia előtt.

– Hatalmas Ajándék – itt egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hiszen rájött, hogy milyen kétértelmű is az, amit mond. – Draco Malfoy vagyok. Azért jöttem, hogy kihívjalak egy párbajra, hogy megszabadítsam a közeli falut galád cselekedeteidtől.

– PÁRBAJRA? – kérdezett vissza a sárkány, és Blaise-re emelte tekintetét.

– Én csak néző vagyok – emelte fel kezét Blaise.

– HÁT RENDBEN. JER HÁT, IFJÚ DRACO!

Draco előre lépett, és kivonta katanáját. Ajándék pedig oldalra billentette a fejét, ahogy a nap fénye megcsillant a különös kard ívelt pengéjén.

– MONDD CSAK, IFJÚ. MIFÉLE FOGPISZKÁLÓT TARTASZ A KEZEDBEN? – kérdezte Ajándék.

– Nos, mindjárt meglátod! – vigyorogta Draco, majd harci állásba helyezkedett, várt egy pár pillanatig, majd megrohamozta a sárkányt. Mozgása villámgyors, csapásai hihetetlenül precízek voltak, s a támadás végén Ajándék pikkelyei közül kiserkent a sárkány vörös vére.

Ajándék meglepetésében felkiáltott, és hátrahőkölt, majd gyorsan vissza is tért.

– MEGLEPTÉL KISEMBER. MEGCSIKLANDOZTÁL, DE AZT HISZEM, IDEJE VISSZAADNI A KÖLCSÖNT.

A sárkány, testtömegétől függetlenül, hihetetlen sebességgel mozdult, és egy villámgyors mozdulattal jobb mellső végtagjának egyik karmával megsebezte a fiatal férfit.

Blaise mindeközben, mikor látta, hogy a sárkány és Draco egymásnak esnek, beosont a sárkány barlangjába.

Kemény csata alakult ki a sárkány és Draco között. A szőke férfi, bevetve némi mágiát is mozgása gyorsítására, villámként csapott le a sárkányra, csapásai nyomán pikkelyek repkedtek, és véres csíkok jelentek meg Ajándék testén. Ám komoly sérülést nem okozott a sárkánynak. Ajándék karmaival és fogaival kapkodott a villámgyors ember után, és bár amaz jóval gyorsabb volt, azért még így is be tudott vinni egy-két csapást, bár karcolásokon kívül ő sem okozott komolyabb károsodást.

Nagyjából fél óra múlva a harcoló felek megálltak, hogy szusszanjanak egyet.

– AZT HISZEM, KEDVELLEK, KICSI EMBER – lihegte a sárkány. – RÉGEN VOLT RÉSZEM ILYEN JÓ KIS TESTMOZGÁSBAN.

– Azt hiszem, én is kedvellek, Ajándék – szuszogta Draco. – Még sosem találkoztam olyan sárkánnyal, aki nemcsak, hogy beszél, de még modora is van.

A sárkány elvigyorodott, újfent kivillantva hófehér fogait, aztán körülnézett, és feltűnt neki, hogy Blaise sehol sincs.

– MONDD CSAK, KICSI EMBER. HOL VAN A TÁRSAD? – tette fel a kérdést, ám mielőtt Draco válaszolhatott volna, Blaise kibotorkált a barlangból egy nagy marék kinccsel, és egy különleges formájú, smaragdokkal és más drágakövekkel ékített tőrrel.

– NÉZZENEK ODA, KIS TOLVAJ! MIT KERESTÉL TE ODABENN?

– Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy mit tartasz odabent, Ajándék – felelte Blaise.

– ÉS TALÁLTÁL BÁRMIT, AMI MEGTETSZETT?

– Ó, csak egy pár csecse-becsét, meg egy szép kis tőrt. Remélem, nem baj, ha megtartom őket, neked úgy is van még rengeteg.

– NOS, MIVEL MÁR ELLOPTAD ŐKET, ÍGY AZOK MÁR NEM AZ ENYÉMEK. DE JOBB, HA TŐLEM TUDOD, AZON A TŐRÖN ÁTOK ÜL.

– Átok? – hőkölt vissza Blaise, és már adta is volna vissza a tőrt.

– NEM ÚGY MEGY AZ, KIS TOLVAJ! MIVEL MÁR ELLOPTAD, VISSZA NEM ADHATOD, EL NEM VESZTHETED. CSAK AKKOR SZABADULSZ MEG TŐLE, HA VALAKI ELLOPJA TŐLED. DE NE IJEDJ MEG, AZ ÁTOK NEM GONOSZ. A TŐR TULAJDONOSA MINDENT MEGTALÁLHAT, AMIT CSAK KERES, LEGYEN AZ TÁRGY, SZEMÉLY, VAGY HELY.

– Köszönöm! – nevetett Blaise. – Azt hiszem – tette hozzá, mintegy mellékesen.

Ajándék Dracóhoz fordult, és oldalra billentette a fejét.

– NOS, MIVEL TÁRSAD MÁR KISZOLGÁLTA MAGÁT, EZÉRT ÚGY TARTOM IGAZSÁGOSNAK, HA TÉGED IS MEGAJÁNDÉKOZLAK VALAMIVEL.

Ajándék kinyitotta a száját, és egy apró fogat halászott ki belőle, amit Dracónak adott.

– FOGD HÁT. VISELD A NYAKADBAN, S KARD VAGY ÁTOK SOSEM FOG RAJTAD. HALANDÓ EMBER FEGYVERE MEG NEM ÖLHET.

Draco elfogadta a fogat, mely akkora volt, mint a tulajdon tenyere.

– VAN MÉG VALAMI, AMIT TUDNOD KELL. AZZAL, HOGY ELFOGADTAD AZ AJÁNDÉKOMAT, KICSI EMBER, MAGADRA VESZED A SÁRKÁNYOK NÉHÁNY TULAJDONSÁGÁT IS – tette hozzá Ajándék. – TE VAGY A LEGSZERENCSÉSEBB HALANDÓ AZ EGÉSZ VILÁGON. – Ezzel a sárkány visszabújt odújába, és hamarosan már csak hangos horkolása hallatszódott odabentről.

– Ezzel meg mi a csodát akart mondani? – kérdezte Blaise.

– Fogalmam sincs – mondta Draco, még mindig a kezében lévő fogat vizsgálva.

Blaise is vállat vont, majd leporolta a barlangban rárakódott port a ruhájáról. Draco, amint elérte a porfelhő, tüsszentett egyet, minek nyomában tűz lövellt ki a száján, megperzselve a földet a lába előtt.

– Mi a…? – nézett nagyot a szőke fiatal.

– Azt hiszem, erre gondolhatott. Sárkánytulajdonságok… gondolod, hogy pikkelyeket is növesztesz?

Draco nem válaszolt, csak fújt egyet, minek hatására újabb tűzcsóva hagyta el a száját, megperzselve Blaise ruhájának ujját.

– Oké – csapkodott Blaise. – Nem húzzuk fel a sárkányt!

Draco összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá, majd elindult a fák felé, ahol Hagrimore és Damodin már vártak rájuk.

Eközben Camelotban Neville immár méretes pocakkal csoszogott be szállásuk nappalijába.

– Úgy érzem magam, mint egy bálna! – siránkozta, majd lerogyott a kanapéra, ahol Dean ült. – Mégis hogy viselik ezt el a nők? Alig tudok mozogni, feldagadt a bokám, és egyfolytában pisilni kell! – nyafogta.

– Pokollá teszik a férfiak életét – jegyezte meg Dean, mire Neville zokogni kezdett.

– Utállak titeket! – bömbölte a várandós mágus.

Dean elég rosszul érezte magát, amiért megint megríkatta Neville-t, és átkozta a többieket, amiért egyedül hagyták a folyamatos hangulatváltozásokkal küzdő, terhes mágussal.

– Gyere, dőlj ide – sóhajtott Dean, miután egy párnát tett Neville háta mögé. – Megmasszírozom a lábadat.

Neville nyafogva dőlt hátra, de hamar ellazult, miután Dean elkezdte masszírozni elgyötört lábait. Bár Merlin varázslata óta még csak pár nap telt el, Neville terhessége már most ott tartott, mintha a hetedik hónapban lenne.

– Örülj neki, hogy Merlin felgyorsította a terhességed, különben hónapokig kéne elviselned ezt az egészet.

– Gondolod, hogy ez megnyugtat? – vágott vissza Neville. – Különben is, a többiek miért nincsenek itt? Draco és Blaise sárkányra vadásznak! Harry meg lovagokkal játszadozik! Miért nekem kell szenvednem?

– _Mintha csak te szenvednél – _gondolta magában Dean. – _És én mégis mit csinálok?_

De a békesség fenntartása végett inkább semmit sem mondott. Jobb nem kivívni egy terhes mágus haragját.

– Utállak titeket! – nyafogta újfent Neville. – Óóó… Ez nagyon jól esik…

– Tudom – válaszolta Dean, és folytatta a masszírozást, minek következtében Neville hamarosan elaludt, Dean pedig felsóhajtott, hogy legalább egy kis ideig nyugta lett.

– Rohadjatok meg mindannyian! – sziszegte halkan, a többi három varázslóra gondolva.

Mindeközben Blaise és Draco, valamint a többi lovag már visszafele tartott Camelotba. Az őket kísérő lovagok mind a sárkánnyal való harcról beszélgettek, és találgatták, hogy mégis mily módon sikerült a két fiatalnak, akik egyáltalán nem tartoztak a lovagok közé, ép bőrrel megúsznia a bestiával való találkozást. Valamint szóba került a szőke fiatal új képessége is.

Draco és Blaise egymás mellett haladtak lovaikkal, a fekete fiú pedig gondolkodva forgatta a sárkánytól szerzett tőrt.

– Azért az az átkozott sárkány elmondhatta volna, hogy is működik ez a rohadt tőr – méltatlankodott Blaise.

_Arra nem gondoltál, hogy engem kérdezz meg?_

– Mit mondtál? – nézett Blaise, Dracóra.

– Éd, ad égadda világod sebbit – jött a válasz. Dracónak olyan hangja volt, mint aki megfázott, hiszen a lovak patája által felkavart portól védte magát köpenyével. A ló, amint Draco ült már nem egyszer megismerkedett Draco új képességével, hiszen sörénye jó pár helyen megperzselődött.

– Gondolkodtál már azon, hogy megszabadulsz a fogtól? – kérdezte Sir Hagrimore.

– Igen, megpróbáltam odaadni Blaise-nek, de semmi haszna nem volt.

– Talán egy nap, majd meg tanulod uralni a képességedet – mondta Blaise. – Ajándék pedig biztos úgy gondolta, hogy ez előnyös tulajdonság. Legalább nem lesz szükségünk többé gyufára, vagy tűzbűbájra. – Az utolsó szót már suttogva tette hozzá, hogy a lovagok ne hallják.

A szállásukon csatlakoztak Deanhez és Neville-hez, majd elmesélték, hogy mi is történt a kalandjukon. Dean végig alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetést, viszont Neville egyáltalán nem tartóztatta magát, és hatalmas nevetésben tört ki.

– Ez sokkal jobb, mint amit én csináltam volna veletek bosszúból!

– Vigyázz magadra, mert megpörköllek! – vágta rá Draco, akinek aztán semmi kedve sem volt ahhoz, hogy a várandós mágus rajta röhögjön.

– Gyere csak! Próbáld meg – vágott vissza Neville. – Úgy is van egy jó kis belső-eső varázsom, amit ki akarok próbálni!

– Neville – szólt rá Dean. – Merlin azt mondta, hogy nincs varázsolgatás, amíg a gyermek meg nem születik.

– Affene… - morogta Neville.

Blaise végigmérte Neville-t.

– Szépen kikerekedtél, amíg távol voltunk, Neville – jegyezte meg.

– Kövérnek nevezel?

– Nem! Egyáltalán nem! – emelte fel védekezően a kezét a fekete fiú.

– Mi van, most már a kövér fiúkra buksz?

Blaise kérdőn, szinte könyörgőn nézett Deanre.

– Segíts?

Dean mélyet sóhajtott, majd odahajolt Blaise-hez.

– Egy kicsit most érzékeny – súgta neki. – Masszírozd meg a bokáját és a talpát, és máris megenyhül.

Blaise bólintott, majd tette, amit egyik párja mondott. Neville-ből pillanatokon belül doromboló macska lett, Blaise pedig fellélegzett.

Draco érdeklődve nézett körül, majd Deanhez fordult.

– Harry visszajött már? – kérdezte.

– Még nem. A lovagok szerint nagyjából csak egy hét múlva érnek vissza.

Draco mélyet sóhajtott. Hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy bosszankodjon amiatt, hogy Harry nincs ott vele, vagy használja ki az alkalmat, és lovagoljon ki eléje.

– Kicsit tartok attól, hogy nem ér vissza a szülésig – jegyezte meg Dean. – Pedig azt hiszem, mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy ő is itt legyen… az talán megenyhíti Nev haragját.

– Ugye most csak hülyéskedsz? – kérdezett vissza Draco. – Egy szobában lenni egy dühös, vajúdó mágussal? Én már most féltem az életem!

– Magára csak nem hagyhatjuk. Gyakorlatilag mindannyian felelősek vagyunk azért, hogy ilyen helyzetbe került – vágott vissza Dean.

Blaise kivételesen meg sem szólalt, csak Neville lábát masszírozta, és örült neki, hogy a terhes varázsló annyira ellazult, hogy a beszélgetésük töredékét sem hallotta.

– Amúgy nem tudom, miért vagy úgy oda – szólalt meg végül Blaise is, miután biztosra vette, hogy Neville nem figyel a beszélgetésre. – Neked ott a sárkányfog! Halhatatlan vagy! Akkor meg mit parázol?

– Halhatatlanság egy dolog. De Ajándék nem mondott semmit arról, hogy mi történik, ha lefejeznek, vagy levágják valamelyik végtagomat.

– Mit szólnátok, ha felfüggesztenénk ezt a beszélgetést, és kivárnánk, hogy mi lesz?

A többiek bólintottak, és az elkövetkezendő hét többé-kevésbé eseménytelenül telt, majd végre visszatértek a lovagok, köztük Harry is. Ő, Percival és a többi lovag, akik velük tartottak pont vacsorára értek vissza, Draco nem kis örömére. Amint meglátta kedvesét, felugrott az asztaltól, és a tetőtől talpig páncélba öltözött Harry karjai közé vetette magát.

– Végre itt vagy! – kiáltotta. – Már azt hittem, hogy megőrülök!

– Megőrülsz? Miért? – kérdezett vissza Harry, aki láthatólag nem értette, hogy miről is van szó.

– Most komolyan! Egy helységben lenni egy terhes, vérmes mágussal; elviselni, ahogy Blaise és Dean próbálnak a kedvében járni; az átkozott sárkány miatt pikkelyeket növeszteni és tüzet okádni…

Harry a pikkelyek és a sárkánytűz után döntött úgy, hogy ideje befogni a szőkeség száját, így jó alaposan megcsókolta, jóformán belefojtotta Dracóba a szót. Percekig álltak ott, egymáshoz tapadva, Harry egyik kesztyűs keze pedig Draco inge alá csúszott, és végigkúszott a szőke férfi hátán. Még a kesztyűn keresztül is érezte a pikkelyek különleges tapintását.

Végre mindkettejük tüdejéből elfogyott a levegő, így kénytelenek voltak elválni egymástól. Draco szeme vágytól égett, nem kevésbé, mint Harryé.

– Sárkánypikkelyek? – kérdezte nagy sokára a fekete hajú varázsló-lovag. Draco csak bólintani tudott. – Nos, mi lenne, ha felmennénk, és ellenőrizném azokat a pikkelyeket?

Draco ismét csak bólintott, és kettesben megindultak a szobájuk felé. Sir Percival azonban észrevette, hogy a tornán legjobban szereplő lovag elsunnyog.

– Várj, Sir Harry! – kiáltott utána.

– Mi a baj, Sir Percival? – fordult vissza Harry.

– Hát nem maradsz köztünk, és osztod meg hősi győzelmeidet a többiekkel, akik nem látták a csatáidat?

– Nálam te sokkal jobb mesélő vagy, Sir Percival – válaszolt Harry. – Oszd meg hát te, a győzelmek történetét a többiekkel. Nekem pillanatnyilag fontosabb dolgom van.

Azzal visszafordult Dracóhoz, és ketten sietve távoztak a teremből.

Percival csak a fejét rázta, majd belekezdett tapasztalataik mesélésébe, és persze ki nem hagyhatta, hogy Harry milyen leleményesen alázta meg a nagyszájú, francia kutyákat.

Ahogy Harry és Draco elhagyták a termet, szinte futva tértek vissza a szállásukra, ahol szerencséjük volt, mert a többiek éppen nem voltak otthon. Még Neville se, amiért mindketten rettenetesen hálásak voltak.

Harry bevonszolta Dracót a szobájukba, és egy mozdulattal megszabadította a szőke férfit az ingétől.

Dracónak nehezebb dolga volt, hiszen a páncél ugyancsak fifikásan volt rögzítve, és eltartott egy darabig, mire kihámozta kedvesét a nehéz vasakból.

– Mit szólnál egy forró fürdőhöz? – kérdezte kajánul Draco.

– Az minden vágyam, meg egy kis fürdőolaj – mondta vágytól mély hangon. És a kádhoz vezette Dracót. A víz tiszta volt, ám jéghideg, és Harry már azon volt, hogy lefújja az egész fürdőzést és az ágyban használja fel az olajat, amikor Draco megfordult, és rálehelt a fémkádra.

A szájából kitörő tűzcsóva pillanatok alatt felforrósította a kádnyi vizet, ami hamarosan gőzölögve várta őket.

Harry egy pillanatig ledöbbenve állt, aztán megrázta a fejét, a szőke férfira nézett, majd megfogta a kezét, és bemászott a kádnyi forró vízbe. Mindketten mélyen sóhajtottak, majd egymásnak estek. Harry ott csókolta Dracót, ahol csak érte. A száján, a nyakán, majd egyre lejjebb a kulcscsontját, a mellbimbóit, aztán ugyanazon az útvonalon visszafelé, miközben kezével a másik férfi hátát simogatta, különös tekintettel a Draco gerincén és lapockáján elterülő pikkelyekre. Harry fogta a fürdőolajat, és végigcsorgatta Draco hátán, majd elkezdte belemasszírozni az érintésre puha, mégis hatalmas erőt elbíró pikkelyekbe, végig Draco nyakán, majd lapockáján, egészen a gerince mentén, a fenekéig.

Draco mindeközben úgy dorombolt, mint egy macska.

– Vajon meddig terjednek a pikkelyeid? – kérdezte, miközben olajos kezével egyre közelebb került Draco vágatához.

– Miért nem deríted ki? – kérdezett vissza Draco.

A szállásra visszatérő Blaise, Dean és Neville pancsolás hangját hallotta, majd nyögéseket.

– Hé! Ezek ellopták az ötletünket! – méltatlankodott Blaise. – Gyerünk mi is a fürdőkádba!

– Azt már nem! – vágta rá Neville. – Még csak az kéne, hogy megint hozzám érjetek! Hát nem látjátok, mit műveltetek már így is velem?

– Ugyan már, Nev! Meddig akarod még felhánytorgatni ezt? – kérdezett vissza Blaise.

– Blaise-nek igaza van – helyeselt Dean is. – Ami megtörtént, megtörtént. A kicsi úgy is hamar megszületik már. Egyébként meg – vigyorodott el. – A szex bizonyítottan képes beindítani a szülést a terhesség utolsó szakaszában. És ahogy elnézlek, már mindenórás lehetsz.

Neville egy darabig gondolkodott, majd ránézett két szeretőjére.

– Ez biztos?

– Elvileg – vont vállat Dean –, de nem veszthetünk vele semmit.

Neville végre ráállt a dologra, és követte a két másikat a fürdőbe, akiknek volt annyi eszük, hogy mielőtt lementek volna vacsorázni, tüzet raktak saját kádjuk alatt, így a víz már jó meleg volt, mire felértek.

Másnap reggel a szállás mind az öt lakója elégedetten ébredt, és végre valahára nem akarták megölni egymást.

Draco éppen a nappaliban ücsörgött a katanáját tisztogatva, Harry pedig mellette ült, és éppen a mellvértjét fényesítette, amikor Neville kitántorgott a szobájából, arca fájdalmasan rándult össze.

– Nev, jól vagy? – kérdezte Harry, szemében látható aggodalommal.

– Úgy nézek ki? – vágott vissza Neville, majd kétrét görnyedt.

Harry felpattan a helyéről, és a terhes mágushoz sietett, majd a kanapéhoz vezette és leültette.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Draco is.

– Azt hiszem, itt az idő – nyögte Neville. Dean és Blaise pont ekkor lépett be a szállásra.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Dean.

– Neville szerint itt az idő – válaszolta Harry.

– Milyen idő? Megyünk haza? – kérdezte Blaise.

Harry homlokon vágta magát a fekete férfi hülyeségén, ám nem kellett sokáig aggódnia, hiszen Dean egy jólirányzott ütéssel torolta meg Blaise beszólását.

– Nem, te nagyon hülye! – förmedt rá. – Nemsokára meg lesz a gyerek!

– Akkor ezek szerint a szex és a meginduló szülés legendája mégis igaz!

A többiek válaszra sem méltatták.

– AÚ! – jajongott Neville. – Csináljatok már valamit!

– Mégis mit? – kérdezett vissza Dean. – Még sosem láttam szülést! Honnan tudjam, hogy mit kell csinálni?

Harry mélyet sóhajtott.

– Megyek és idehozom Merlint – közölte, és kiment a szobából.


	11. Chapter 11

**10. Fejezet**

– Gyáva féreg! – sziszegte Neville, amikor Harry kiment a szobából. Borzasztóan fájt mindene, de leginkább a hasa. A fájások egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, Neville-t pedig szinte megbénította a testében szétáradó kín. – NEM BÍROM TOVÁBB! – kiáltotta, majd testét kékes fény vette körül, és pillanatokon belül a kanapén szenvedő Neville helyén egy kifejlett nőstényoroszlán feküdt.

– Nev, szerintem ez nagyon hülye ötlet volt – mondta Dean, aki kicsit közelebb lépett a láthatóan vajúdó oroszlánhoz, mire az rámordult.

Dean hátrább lépett, de a többiek is jobbnak tartották, ha megtartják a megfelelő távolságot.

– Most mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Draco, miközben az oroszlán láthatóan egyre közelebb került kicsinye világra hozásához.

– Fogalmam sincs – mondta Blaise.

Harry ekkor ért vissza a szállásukra, Merlinnel a sarkában. Ám mindketten megtorpantak, amikor szemük elé tárult a kanapé előtti szőnyegen heverő leendő anyaoroszlánt.

– Mi a…? – nézett nagyot Harry.

– Azt hiszem, ez jelent némi gondot – mondta szakállát igazgatva Merlin.

– MRRROWRRR – ordította a Neville-oroszlán.

– Nem kéne visszaváltoznia? – kérdezte Blaise.

Az oroszlán a fekete férfi felé fordította a fejét, és rámordult, kivillantva tűhegyes, fehér agyarait.

– Ööö… nem szóltam! – mondta gyorsan Blaise.

A négy fiatal férfi és a hatalmas varázsló nem igazán tudott mit tenni, csak állni, miközben az oroszlánná változott Neville egy egészséges oroszlánkölyöknek adott életet.

– Mondd csak, Merlin mester – fordult az öreg varázslóhoz Draco. – A gyermeknek nem embernek kellene lennie?

– Eh… Nos… Azt hiszem, utána kell néznem valaminek. Bocsássatok meg – hebegte Merlin, majd olyan gyorsan távozott, mintha Voldemort kergette volna.

– Hát ennek meg mi baja? – tette fel a mindannyiukat foglalkoztató kérdést Blaise.

A többiek nem tudtak mit mondani, így csak vállat vontak, és nézték, ahogy a Neville oroszlán megtisztogatja újszülött kölykét.

– Hát srácok – szólalt meg végül Harry. – Úgy látszik, hogy büszke apjai vagyunk egy oroszlánkölyöknek.

– Bizony – mondta Draco. – Már csak az a kérdés, hogy hogyan fogja Neville etetni?

Az oroszlánná változott mágus felnézett, s miután újszülött kölykét teljesen letisztogatta, visszaváltozott emberré, a kisoroszlánnal a kezében, aki hatalmas, csodálkozó szemekkel nézett rá vissza.

– Valamelyiktek megy, és hoz nekem tejet, a többiek meg kitalálják, hogy hogyan csinálunk cumisüveget egy kisoroszlánnak – mondta ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon Neville.

Blaise elszaladt tejért, Harry pedig egy kis koncentrációval az egyik asztalon lévő fakupát transzfigurálta cumisüveggé.

– Neville, ha már itt tartunk – mondta Draco, aki közelebb lépett, hogy megnézze a kis-oroszlánt. – Mi lesz a kicsi neve?

– Aidan. A neve Aidan. Kelta eredetű név – válaszolta a fiatal mágus, miközben kicsinye helyeslően dorombolt karjai között.

– Azt hiszem, tetszik neki – helyeselt Draco.

Blaise ekkor ért vissza, egy nagy vödör tejjel a kezében. A többiek kérdőn néztek rá.

– A szolgálók csak vödörrel tudtak adni. Tudom, hogy soknak tűnik, de ne felejtsétek el, hogy egy kisbabának kétóránként kell ennie – mondta, majd letette a vödröt a kanapé mellé.

Harry fogta a kezében lévő cumisüveget, megtöltötte a tejjel, majd a teli üveget Draco orra alá nyomta.

– Melegítsd meg, de ne legyen tűzforró – mondta szőke kedvesének.

Draco szúrósan nézett rá, majd mélyet sóhajtott, koncentrált, és igyekezett nem felforralni a tejet, ahogy sárkánytüzével felmelegítette.

– Így pont jó lesz – kapta el az üveget Harry, majd kipróbálta a karján a tej melegségét, és átnyújtotta Neville-nek.

A fiatal mágus lehuppant a kanapéra, és a kisoroszlán szájához tette az üveg cucliját. A kisoroszlán először csak nézte, de aztán megcsapta az orrát a tej ínycsiklandó illata, és pillanatokon belül már vígan szívta kifelé a tápláló nedűt.

Mint kiderült, a vödör tej, amit Blaise hozott, nem hogy sok volt, de csak épphogy elég. A kisoroszlán hihetetlen étvággyal evett, és miután az egész vödörrel bekebelezte, édes álomba szenderült.

Az öt fiatal hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

– Ugye csak képzelődtem? – dörgölte meg a szemét Blaise, aki lehuppant Neville mellé, és megcirógatta a kisoroszlán fejét. Dean a fiatal mágus másik oldalán foglalt helyet, aki békésen bújt mindkét párjához, mintha az elmúlt pár hét meg sem történt volna.

– Nem, nem képzelődtél – helyeselt Dean. – Tényleg megivott egy egész vödör tejet.

– Srácok – szólalt meg Harry. – Merlin ugye felgyorsította Neville terhességét?

A többiek csak bólintottak.

– Mi van, ha a gyermek növekedését is felgyorsította ezzel? – a többiek ábrázatát látva tovább magyarázott. – Merlin meggyorsította Aidan növekedését, hogy minél hamarabb megszülessen. De mi van, ha az anyaméhen kívüli fejlődését is befolyásolta ezzel?

– Lehet, mondasz valamit – helyeselt Draco. – De csak akkor tudjuk meg biztosra, ha megkérdezzük a vén mágustól. – Draco felkelt, és az ajtó felé indult. – Harry, velem jössz? – kérdezte lovag kedvesét.

– Persze! Szorongassuk meg a vén mágust. Különben is, biztos tudhat valamit, ha már úgy kirohant innen, amikor Aidan megszületett…

A két varázsló otthagyta a többieket, és egyenest Merlin tornyába mentek. A vén mágus bezárkózott a dolgozószobájába, de Harry könnyedén kinyitotta a zárat egy kis pálca nélküli Alohomórával. Amikor beléptek a toronyba, a vén mágus hitetlenkedve nézett rájuk.

– Mit kerestek ti itt? – kérdezte, és már menekülő útvonalat keresett. Szerencsétlenségére nem talált.

– Csak kérdezni akartunk valamit, Merlin mester – mondta mímelt tisztelettel Draco, bár szavainak másodértelmezése szerint: „Megmondod, amire kíváncsiak vagyunk, különben véged."

– Mit akartok?

– Először is, Aidan miért született oroszlánkölyökként? – tette fel az első kérdést Harry.

– Ööö… – gondolkodott Merlin. – Nos, azt hiszem, azzal, hogy Neville úrfi oroszlánná változtatta magát, a gyermek mágiája is automatikusan követte az anyjáét, így a gyermek oroszlán alakban jött a világra. Ha minden igaz, ez lesz az elsődleges formája.

– Ezek szerint akkor Aidan képes lesz majd emberi alakba változni a későbbiekben – bólintott Draco.

– Elvileg – bólintott Merlin.

– Rendben, második kérdés – szólalt meg Harry. – Az, hogy felgyorsítottad Neville terhességét, hatással lehet a kicsi fejlődésére is?

– Hát, valószínűleg. Azt hiszem, kicsit elszámoltam a növekedés-gyorsítás időtartamát, így a gyermek – itt megborzongott – az elkövetkezendő még egy hétben gyorsan növekedni kezd, ha minden igaz, naponta olyan egy évet. Utána a folyamat megáll, és már normális ütemben fejlődik majd.

– Köszönjük – mondta a két varázsló, miután végiggondolták a dolgokat, és magára hagyták a vén mágust, aki mélyet sóhajtva huppant vissza kényelmes székébe. Valójában igazat mondott a két fiatal férfinak, de mégsem mondott el nekik mindent. Az, hogy a gyermek mágiája ösztönszerűen követte „anyja" mágiáját, és már születése előtt transzfigurálta saját magát, azt jelentette, hogy a kicsi ösztönmágus. Gyakorlatilag nincs semmi, amit képtelen lenne mágiával megoldani. És éppen ezért, Merlin rettegett tőle. Egy ekkora hatalommal rendelkező varázsló akár egy gondolattal is képes lenne kiirtani az egész emberiséget…

A napok teltek és múltak, és Aidan napról napra növekedett, és nem csak testileg, de szellemileg is, ami először ugyancsak meglepte az öt varázslót.

Két nappal a születése után Aidan vígan játszott kötélhúzást Deannel, amikor Neville megjelent, egyik kezében egy vödör tejjel, a másikban egy kis adag darált hússal.

– Aidan, ebéd! – kiáltotta Neville, mire a kisoroszlán odafutott anyjához, és körbe-körbe mászkált a lábai körül. – Megállni, fiatalúr, mielőtt kiöntöm az ebéded! – mondta nevetve Neville, mire Aidan megállt, és engedelmesen leült, várva, hogy mikor eshet neki az evésnek.

Neville letette a földre a vödröt és a húst, Aidan pedig rávetette magát az ételre. A tejet pillanatok alatt fellefetyelte, és a hús is alig tartott tovább. Megnyalta a szája szélét, de még így is tiszta maszat volt.

Neville felsóhajtott, fogott egy vizes rongyot, letérdelt kisfia elé, és elkezdte megtisztogatni a száját. A kisoroszlán megpróbált kibújni az anyai gondoskodás alól, mocorgott, és morgott, de Neville nem hagyta magát.

– Maradj nyugton! Minél tovább ficánkolsz, annál később mehetsz vissza játszani! – erre a kisoroszlán megnyugodott, és hősiesen tűrte amíg Neville megtörölgette. – Na, most már mehetsz! – mondta Neville, mikor megelégedett a gyermek tisztaságával.

– Mama! – válaszolt a kisoroszlán, mire mindenki döbbenten nézett rá.

– Jól hallottam, hogy a kölyök beszélt? – kérdezte Blaise.

A kisoroszlán odament hozzá, és ránézett.

– Papa!

– Basszus!

Aidan aztán végigfuttatta a tekintetét a többi varázslón is.

– Papa! – mondta Deannek, akinek leesett az álla.

– Papa! – Draco leesett a székről, amin olvasott.

– Papa! – Harry csak bámult rá.

– Mama? Aidan játszani? – kérdezte Neville-re nézve, majd visszamasírozott az étkezés előtt otthagyott rongyhoz.

Ahogy a napok teltek, Aidan beszédkészsége egyre növekedett, Draco pedig már a harmadik napon úgy gondolta, a kicsi elég okos ahhoz, hogy megtanuljon olvasni. Így szerzett egy mesekönyvet a kisoroszlánnak, és tanítgatta.

Aidan a szállásuk nappalijában feküdt egy puha szőnyegen, és a nyelvével lapozgatta a könyvet, miközben hangosan olvasott Dracónak. A szőke varázsló elismerően bólintva hallgatta kisfiát, itt-ott kisegítve a nehezen kiolvasható szavakkal, mindeközben azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon egyszer neki és Harrynek is lehet-e saját gyermekük. Mert bár Aidan egyelőre mindannyiukat szüleinek tekintette, szinte mindenki biztos volt benne, hogy kizárólag Neville, Dean és Blaise fogja felnevelni, miután hazatérnek a saját idejükbe és világukba.

Ahogy ott ücsörögtek – vagy Aidan esetében feküdtek – kivágódott a szállás ajtaja, és Dean, Blaise és Neville léptek be, egymásba gabalyodva, majd egyenesen a szobájuk felé vették az irányt, észre sem véve a kanapén és előtte olvasgató ott-tartózkodókat.

– Draco papa? – nézett a szőkeségre a kisoroszlán.

– Tessék, Aidan – nézett rá Draco.

– Dean papa, Blaise papa és Mama huncutkodni mennek? – kérdezte ártatlan kék szemekkel.

Draco egy pillanatra azt hitte, leesik a kanapéról meglepetésében, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

– Jobban szerettem, amikor még nem tudtál beszélni – sóhajtotta. – Gyere, megkeressük Harryt, és ebédelünk. Hagyjuk magukra a szüleidet.

– Oké! – pattant fel a helyéről Aidan, szájába kapta a könyvét, és követte Dracót a nagyterem felé.

Egy újabb nap telt el, mikor Draco már úgy ítélte meg, hogy Aidan remekül halad az olvasással, és ideje lenne megtanulnia írni. Így szerzett egy palatáblát és palavesszőt, és lerakta Aidan elé a földre, majd ő is letelepedett mellé.

– Hogy őszinte legyek – szólalt meg –, ez könnyebb lenne, ha kezeid lennének. Nem tudom, a mancsaiddal hogyan fogod majd meg a palavesszőt.

Aidan gondolkodva nézett először az előtte lévő táblára és vesszőre, majd felemelte egyik mellső mancsát. Oldalra billentette a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét.

Draco csak arra figyelt fel, hogy a mellette lévő kisoroszlánt kék ragyogás veszi körbe, majd mikor a kék fény elhalványult, a kisoroszlán helyett egy kisfiú ült mellette.

A fiúcskának karamellszín bőre volt, vállig érő, rakoncátlan szőke haja és kék szeme. Ahogy Draco végigmérte a fiúcskát, mindannyiuk vonásait megtalálta benne. A Malfoyokra jellemző arcformát és szőke hajat, Neville orrát, Harry rakoncátlan haját, Blaise testalkatát és Dean hosszú ujjait. Egy az egyben a kisfiú ötük génjeinek tökéletes keveréke volt, így már nem lehetett kérdés, hogy ki a gyermek valódi apja. Neville mágiája mindannyiuk génjeit összekeverte, és hozta létre ezt a különleges gyermeket. És ha minden igaz, a gyermek ötük mágikus hatalmának keverékét is örökölte, így szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Aidan a világ legnagyobb hatalmú mágusa lehet.

– Aidan? – szólalt meg végre Draco.

– Igen, Draco papa.

– Tényleg te vagy az? – mérte végig újra a gyermeket.

– Igen – bólintott a kisfiú. – Mi a baj, furán nézek ki?

– Nem, csak megleptél.

– Nos, szerintem így könnyebben megtanulhatok írni – volt a felelet.

Draco megcsóválta a fejét, majd nekiállt a tanításnak.

Harry ekkor lépett be, és meglepetten látta, hogy Draco ott ül a földön, mellette pedig egy karamellszín bőrű, meztelen kisfiú.

– Draco? – kérdezte.

Draco hátrafordult és rámosolygott Harryre, majd a kisfiúra mutatott.

– Harry, ez itt Aidan – magyarázta.

– Aidan? – nézett nagyot Harry. – Ezek szerint a kölyök mégiscsak ember.

Lassan letelt az egy hét, és Aidan végre megállt a növésben. Bár emberi formájával mindenkit meglepett, csak akkor változott át, amikor Draco írni tanította, amúgy inkább oroszlánkölyök alakjában volt. A varázslók hamar rájöttek, hogy a fiúcskának az oroszlán alakja az elsődleges, hiszen abban a formába jött a világra, az emberi forma csak amolyan másodlagos alak volt. Mint egy animágus, csak neki az állati alakja a normális, míg az emberi a másik.

Egyik este a kis csapat a lovagokkal együtt vacsorázott a nagyteremben, Aidan pedig ott ült Neville ölében. A kisoroszlán mellső két lábával az asztalra támaszkodott, miközben nyakig belevetette magát az előtte lévő húsba. A lovagok mosolyogva nézték a kisoroszlánt, Merlin pedig félve pillantott csak rá egyszer-egyszer.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, de szerintem Merlin retteg a mi kis oroszlánunktól – mondta Harry a mellette ülő Dracónak.

– Azok után, hogy elmenekült, amikor Aidan világra jött, mintha már sejthettük volna – válaszolta a szőkeség.

– Ha belegondolunk, talán igaza is lehet, hogy retteg tőle – mondta Neville. – A saját világunkban mind az ötünknek az átlagosnál erősebb a mágiája. Aidan pedig, ha úgy nézzük nem csak mindünk vonásait örökölte, de szerintem a varázserőnk összegét is. Merlin így nem csak egy riválist lát benne, aki akár egy pillantással is legyőzheti, de ugyanakkor egy leendő sötét mágust is.

– De én nem akarom bántani őt – szólt közbe Aidan, pofáján több hússal, mint amennyit megevett.

– Azt tudjuk, kicsim – válaszolta Neville, és egy kendővel megpróbálta lepucolni Aidan képét. – Mondd csak, nem tudnál egy kicsit rendesebben enni?

– De hiszen mindenki így eszik – mondta magától értetődően a kisfiú.

Az öt varázsló körbenézett a terembe, és még csak most tűnt fel nekik, hogy a fiúcskának igaza van, hiszen az összes lovag úgy evett, hogy több étel volt a páncéljukon, mint a szájukban.

– Azt hiszem, erre nemigen voltam kíváncsi – mondta Draco, és szája elé szorította a kezét.

– Draco, ne már! – sóhajtott Blaise. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy amióta itt vagyunk, ez fel sem tűnt neked?

– Feltűnni feltűnt, de azt hiszem, most hogy Aidan rávilágított, már zavar is…

– Nyugi, Draco papa – szólt közbe Aidan. – Holnap ilyenkor már otthon leszünk.

A többiek egy emberként néztek a kisfiúra.

– Ezt honnan tudod? – kérdezte Neville.

– Érzem, hogy annak a bájitalnak a hatása, amelyik idehozott titeket, hamarosan elmúlik, és holnap ilyenkor már otthon leszünk a saját világunkban. – Magyarázta Aidan.

A kisfiú kijelentése meglepte a többieket, az meg aztán még jobban, hogy a gyermek pontosan érezte, és tudta, hogy mi folyik körülötte. A kisfiú értelmesebb volt, mint amilyennek bárki gondolhatta.

– Akkor azt hiszem, ma este összepakoljuk az összes fontosabb holminkat, és holnap reggel elbúcsúzunk a lovagoktól, Arthur királytól és Camelottól, és elmegyünk oda, ahova megérkeztünk egy pár hónapja – mondta Harry egy mély sóhajt követően. – Nagy kár. Élveztem a vakációt.

– Harry – tette a fekete hajú lovag combjára a kezét Draco.

– Jól vagyok – mondta Harry, és megszorította Draco kezét, majd felkelt, magával húzva szőke kedvesét. – Gyere, búcsúzzunk el megfelelően ettől a világtól – súgta, és kiráncigálta a szőkét a nagyteremből.

– Mama, Draco papa és Harry papa huncutkodni mennek! – közölte Aidan Neville-lel, aki megcsóválta a fejét.

– Látom, kicsim – mondta Neville.

Aidan leugrott anyja öléből, és elindult kifelé.

– Ti is huncutkodhattok nyugodtan – közölte megrökönyödött anyjával és apjaival. – Én megyek, megkergetek pár kutyát! – ezzel kiszaladt a teremből, és pillanatokon belül kutyák vonítását és morgásokat lehetett csak hallani.

– Tudod, Nev – szólt Blaise, ahogy átölelte a fiatal mágus derekát. – A kölyöknek igaza van.

– De…de…de…

– De semmi! – közölte Dean Neville másik oldalán. – A kölyök tud magára vigyázni, elvégre mégiscsak egy oroszlán.

Ezzel ketten karon ragadták a döbbent mágust, és magukkal ráncigálták a szobájukba, és becsukták a szobájuk ajtaját…

Amikor Aidan később visszatért, leheveredett kedvenc szőnyegére a nappaliban, égy kis csöndbuborékot varázsolt maga köré, és mély álomba szenderedett.

Másnap reggel a kis csapat összeszedte minden cuccát, lekicsinyítettek mindent, és ruhájuk zsebébe rejtették azokat. Harry teljes páncélzatban jelent meg.

– Így akarsz jönni? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Neville.

– Miért, mi a baj vele? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Én már a Kerekasztal lovagja vagyok, és maradok is.

– Nem sértésként értettem – dörmögte Neville, majd körbenézett a többieken. – Mehetünk?

– Igen – mondták egyszerre, és elhagyták a szállásukat, mely az elmúlt pár hónapban otthonukként szolgált.

– Harry – súgta Draco kedvesének. – Mit csináltál a káddal?

A fekete hajú lovag rávigyorgott szőke kedvesére, majd a kardövén lógó erszényéből kivett egy miniatűr kiskádat.

– Gondoltam, jó lehet még valamire – suttogta vissza, mire Draco alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetését.

Együtt léptek be Arthur tróntermébe, ahol már ott volt a király, a lovagok és még Merlin is.

– Hát eljött végül távozástok ideje? – kérdezte a király.

– Igen, fenség – szólalt meg Harry, majd előrelépett, a király elé térdelt, és felé nyújtotta kardját.

– Fenség, e rövid hónapokban hű lovagként szolgáltalak, ám sorsom máshova szólít, s arra kérlek, bocsáss el szolgálatodból.

A többiek kíváncsian figyelték a közjátékot.

Arthur felkelt trónjából, és a fiatal lovag elé lépett, majd megérintette Harry fejét.

– Kelj fel, Sir Harry – szólt hozzá, mire Harry engedelmeskedett. – Fogd kardod, és távozz békében. Nem bocsájtalak el a szolgálatomból, hiszen bármerre vessen is sorsod, tudd, hogy kit szolgálsz. Te mindig is a Kerekasztal, és az én lovagom leszel. Ezen nem változtat sem távolság, sem az idő. Menj békével, viseld büszkén páncélod és kardod!

Ezzel Arthur még egyszer megérintette Harry fejét, így küldvén útjára lovagját.

– Menjetek hát, barátaim – szólt a többi utazóhoz is. – Menjetek békével, és tartsátok jó emlékezetben itt töltött időtöket.

Arthur kivonta Excaliburt, és tisztelgésre emelte, s példáját követte még a teremben lévő összes lovag. Kardjaikból folyosót alkotva búcsúztatták el a kis kompániát, mely igencsak megváltoztatta az udvar életét az elmúlt hónapokban.

Harry, Draco, Dean, Blaise, Neville és Aidan egymás mellett sétáltak ki a teremből, és vették az irányt Camelot főkapuja felé. A vár apraja nagyja kiment az utcákra, hogy sorfalat állva búcsúztassák el a kis kompániát, akik messziföldről érkeztek, de otthonuknak tekintették Camelotot.

Az öt varázsló, és a kisoroszlán csendben ballagtak végig az úton, mely Camelottól vezetett arra a tisztásra, ahol magukhoz tértek jó pár hónapja. Nehéz szívvel néztek hátra, s mondtak búcsút a mítoszok homályába vesző vártól, és várták, hogy a mágia, mely erre a helyre hozta őket, körülölelje őket, és visszavigye a saját világukba és idejükbe.

A furcsa, kékes fény palástként ölelte körbe őket, majd lassan fakulni kezdett a valóság, míg végül a fény már vakítóvá vált, és az öt varázsló eltűnt a mitikus angol vár árnyékából.

A hazaérkezésük elég zajosra sikeredett. Harry páncélja nagyot csattant a padlón, de szerencséjére felfogta az esés nagy részét. Ám a „kicsi a rakás" effektust nem tudta megakadályozni, mert Blaise és Draco egyenesen rajta landoltak. Dean pedig mellettük ért földet nagy nyekkenéssel. Neville azonban kecsesen lebegve jelent meg. Puhán ért földet, a karján a kis oroszlánkölyökkel, aki egy vidámat morrantott a négy csattanósan földet ért felnőtt láttán.

– Mintha nem is huszonéves varázslók lennétek – jegyezte meg fintorogva Neville.

A többiek már éppen vissza akartak vágni, de hirtelen Draco felkiáltott, megelőzve mindannyiukat.

– Anya, te mit keresel itt? – bukott ki belőle nem túl szalonképesen a kérdés, miközben felállt.

Narcissa eddig ledermedve állt, de fia hangjára felocsúdott a döbbenetből.

– Neked is jó napot, fiam – nyerte vissza a hangját. – Perselus mondta, hogy két hétre elutaztok, és gondoltam, kitakarítom a házat, mire visszatértek.

– Te? Miért nem a házimanók? – rökönyödött meg Draco.

– A manóknak más parancsokat adtam, fiam. Csak látni akartam az egész házat, mert eddig csak a nappaliba engedtetek be.

– Szóval ellenőriztél?

– Nem nevezném annak, inkább csak körülnéztem. Tudom, mit csinál öt fiatal férfi egy házban. Emlékszem még apádra és Perselusra még fiatal korukból…

– Anya! – figyelmeztette Draco.

– Draco papa, ők is huncutkodtak? – kérdezte Aidan Neville karjai közül.

– Ez az oroszlán beszél? – sikkantott Narcissa ijedtében.

– Nem oroszlán, hanem a kisfiunk, Mrs. Malfoy – mondta Neville egyszerűen.

– Hogy?

A kisoroszlán leugrott Neville karjából, és gyorsan átváltozott.

– Aidannak hívnak – hajolt meg a kisfiú az asszony előtt.

Narcissa elámult.

– Ez… a fiú hasonlít rád! – nézett megrökönyödve Dracóra.

– Nézd meg jobban, anyám, mindannyiunkra hasonlít.

– Te szent Merlin! De az lehetetlen? Mi történt veletek a két hét alatt?

Először egyikük sem szólt, hanem helyet foglaltak, majd az öt fiatalember egyszerre kezdett bele.

– Hát, úgy történt, hogy… - Szó esett Merlinről, Arthurról, a lovagokról, selyemalsógatyákról, szerencsejátékról, lovagi tornáról, sárkányról, Neville vélává változásáról és a kis Aidan születéséről.

– Szóval azt akarjátok mondani, hogy Perselus bájitala visszarepített benneteket Arthur király idejébe, és ott voltatok több hónapig, aminek egy közös gyerek lett az eredménye – összegezte a végén Narcissa.

– Lényegében igen – helyeselt Draco. – De van más is. Harry, kérlek, állj fel! – kérte kedvesét.

Harry kissé meglepetten engedelmeskedett. Draco fél térdre ereszkedett előtte, és így szólt.

– Sir Harry, összekötnéd velem az életed örökre?

A fekete hajú férfi először döbbenten nézett kedvesére, de aztán kinyögte.

– Igen.

Draco kivette a zsebéből a még Camelotban kovácsoltatott két gyűrűt, és az egyiket Harry, a másikat pedig a saját jobb gyűrűsujjára húzta.

– Draco papa, ezt gyakoroltad többször is magadban? – kérdezte Aidan, aki immár újfent kisoroszlán alakjában heveredett le a nappaliban lévő egyik szőnyegre.

– Látom, te mindenütt ott vagy, kisfiam – mosolygott rá Neville.

Erre mindannyian elnevették magukat, kivéve Narcissát és az újdonsült jegyespárt. Előbbi a könnyeit törülgette meghatottságában, utóbbiak meg éppen szorosan összefonódva próbálták egymástól elvenni a levegőt. Végül Narcissa hazaindult, az utazók pedig újra birtokba vették saját házukat. Egy kiadós vacsora után Aidan hamar elaludt, az öt férfi pedig hasznosította a kádat, amit Harry hozott magával Camelotból. Nevetésüket és az egyéb jóleső zajokat eltakarta a kicsi fülei elől néhány hangtompító bűbáj, így az első otthon töltött éjszaka történéseit elfedte a jótékony homály.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilógus**

Az utazók lassan újra visszaszoktak a saját idejük körforgásába. Neville otthagyta a roxforti tanári állását, hogy otthon taníthassa a kis Aidant, amíg az elég idős nem lesz, hogy a Roxfortba járhasson, bár biztos volt benne, hogy mire fia iskoláskorú lesz, már többet fog tudni, mint egy felnőtt auror. Dumbledore Blaise-t nevezte ki helyette a növénytan tanári posztra, akit egy kicsit meglepett a felkérés, de aztán mégis örömmel fogadta el az ajánlatot. Dean pedig visszatért a Minisztériumban betöltött munkájához.

Ami Dracót és Harryt illeti, ők újra elkezdték az edzést a csapataiknál, vagyis kezdték volna, de az edzéseket ellepték az újságírók, akik az eljegyzésük hírének hallatán mindent tudni akartak a kapcsolatukról. Mindenáron el akarták kapni valamelyiküket egy interjúra. Még a házuk kertjébe is bemerészkedtek, megijesztve a kertben játszó Aidant, aki még nem ismerte a vakuk villanását, és oroszlán alakjából egy hatalmas sárkánnyá változott, halálra rémítve a riportereket és lesifotósokat, nem kis munkát adva a Minisztériumnak.

Így a többiek, de főleg a kisfiú nyugalma érdekében, Draco és Harry úgy határozott, hogy egy ideig a Malfoy-kúrián húzzák meg magukat, amíg a szenzáció el nem ül. Ez ürügy is volt egyben arra, hogy Lucius Malfoy közelében legyenek, és végre beszéljenek vele. Több hétig kerülgették egymást, mire összejött a dolog. Nagyon hosszúra nyúlt a beszélgetés, és nem volt éppen veszekedésmentes, de a Malfoy családfő végül valamelyest megenyhült fia és választottja irányában, és végül azt is megengedte, hogy a birtokon tartsák meg az esküvőt. Narcissa persze szinte azonnali szervezésbe kezdett, feladatokat osztva ki az ifjú jegyeseknek is.

Az állandó anyai macerálás elől többnyire a hálószobába menekültek, ahol aztán mindig egy jó alapos szexbe torkollott a dolog. Az ilyen alkalmakkor rendszeresen alkalmazták a Perselustól kért bájitalt, ami elősegítette egy gyerek megfoganását. Az anya szerepét Harry vállalta magára. A próbálkozásuknak hamarosan meg is lett az eredménye, Harry teherbeesett. Ekkor Narcissa haza küldte őket, mert nem akarta, hogy az esküvő szervezésének izgalmai ártsanak születendő unokájának.

Harry és Draco először Perselusnak akarták elújságolni a nagyhírt, ezért mielőtt hazamentek volna, a Roxfortba vették az irányt. Ahogy beértek a tölgyfa ajtón, szinte azonnal összefutottak a kifelé igyekvő Dumbledore-ral.

– Jó napot, fiaim! – köszöntötte őket az idős mágus.

– Jó napot, igazgató úr! – köszöntek egyszerre.

– Gratulálok az eljegyzésetekhez!

– Köszönjük, uram! – válaszolta Harry.

– Amint hallom jól sikerült a vakációtok – kacsintott rájuk huncutul az öreg. – Na, de most mennem kell, majd egyszer elmesélitek, milyen is volt az utatok – intett nekik, majd elindult a Tiltott Rengeteg irányába.

Draco csak a fejét csóválta, ahogy a fütyörészve távolodó alakot nézte.

– Sose tanul meg öltözködni! – utalt az idős mágus rózsaszín alapon lila holdakkal díszített talárjára. – Bár a múltkori kreáció, amit viselt, tán még rosszabb volt.

– Miért az milyen volt? – tudakolta Harry.

– Fűzöld alapon sárga kiskacsás – fintorgott Draco.

Harry finoman két kezébe fogta a grimaszoló kedvese arcát, és egy lágy csókkal feledtette el vele az előző látványt.

– Na, gyere! – húzta aztán magával a már mosolygó szőke férfit a pince irányába.

Perselus a szokásos morgolódással nyitott ajtót, mikor bekopogtak az ajtaján, de ez a cseppet sem tudta lelohasztani az örömüket. Beinvitálta őket, majd hamarosan már egy-egy csésze jóféle tea mellett beszélgettek.

– Ezek szerint működött a bájital – jelentette ki Perselus félig magának.

– Melyikre gondolsz? – kérdezte Draco

– A terhesség elősegítőre, mi másra!

– Honnan veszi, professzor? – tette fel a kérdést Harry.

– Ez a bárgyú mosoly a képeteken, nem jelenthet semmi mást. Egyébként meg Narcissa elújságolta, mihelyt megtudta a hírt.

– Ó! Jellemző anyámra – mosolygott Draco.

– Kicsit felgyorsíthatná a szervezést, mielőtt még a baba hamarabb megszületik, mint ahogy megtartanátok az esküvőt – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Nem kell annyira sietni, mert még van majdnem nyolc hónapja – simított önkéntelenül is végig a hasán Harry.

– Mi? Én azt hittem, hogy megkértétek Longbottomot, aki Merlintől megtanulta a terhességgyorsítást, hogy gyorsítsa fel Mr Potter állapotát – nézet Harryre a bájitalmester.

– Neville még nem is tud róla, professzor. De amúgy is hagyományos módon akarom kihordani.

– Hogy ez mennyire griffendéles öntől, Potter. Longbottomnak legalább volt esze, de magának… – A férfi csak legyintett.

– Van, ami sosem változik – mosolygott rá Draco.

– Igaz.

Harry erre felkuncogott és Draco is csatlakozott hozzá. Még a professzor is elmosolyodott, ami ritka látványt nyújtott. A beszélgetésük még jó ideig eltartott, majd a jegyespár hazaindult.

Hazaérve, a többieket a vacsoraasztalnál találták. A kis Aidan, mikor meglátta őket azonnal felpattant, és a lábukhoz dörgölőzött. Bármit is tettek, a gyermeknek az oroszlán alakja volt a természetes, így már csak akkor kérték, hogy váljon emberré, ha mentek valamerre.

– Olyan jó, hogy végre hazajöttetek! Már nagyon hiányoztatok! – lelkendezett a kisfiú.

Neville azonnal még két terítéket tett az asztalra, de mielőtt leültek volna, Harry megszólalt.

– Egy nagy hírünk van számotokra. Hamarosan egy újabb taggal bővül a mi kis családunk.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy kistestvérem lesz? – meresztett nagy szemeket Aidan.

– Igen azt.

– Srácok, ez gyors volt! Mikor jön a kicsi? – kérdezte Blaise.

– Jövő tavasszal.

– Nem akarjátok felgyorsítani? – kérdezte Neville.

– Kösz, nem, Nev. Szeretném kiélvezni minden percét – mosolygott rá Harry.

– Tudtam én, hogy szeretsz szenvedni, Harry – jegyezte meg Dean.

Az időközben mellette helyet foglalt Harry játékosan oldalba bökte, majd összemosolygott Dracóval, és enni kezdett, majd a vacsora végeztével magával rángatta Dracót, és eltűntek a hálószobájukban.

**Vége**


End file.
